Love and the Awakening
by The-Onyx-LoLita
Summary: As Robin fights with her amnesia, untold gifts and her desire to learn the truth, she must also fight to protect the world of Ylisse, all the friends she has made along the way and the one she has fallen in love with. RobinxChrom, but other ships shall feature too. Play-by-Play, with extra romance, and my twist on things. Things do get steamy.
1. Prelude

Suddenly, as though it was the moment of her birth, the world around her became defined with crystal clear clarity.

A man beside her with dark hair, sturdy armour and a magnificent sword charged towards a menacing enemy.

Said enemy seemed to excrete an aura that made any who looked upon him petrified. He managed to dodge the dark-haired man's attacks with ease, while his elongated and spider-like fingers created an orb of purple energy as he prepared an assault of his own.

The young woman managed to form an orb of her own in her hand, one of fire that burnt with an untold hatred for the tall, lanky man that stood in front of her.

Just as she had managed to muster enough strength to create an attack that would knock her opponent off her feet, he disappeared.

"Up there!" Her ally shouted in desperation.

Sure enough, when she looked above her towards the ceiling, there he stood in a circle created by an untold magic.

A purple cloud of lightning came crashing down, aimed directly at the spot upon which she was stood.

She was unsure as to how, but she managed to dodge it in time for it to leave her unscathed, though she did not have time to dwell upon the miracle that was her escape from said blow. Instead, she returned it with another ball of fire that smashed into the circle above them.

The man's apparition outline flickered as the shot hit him. "You fool!" He exclaimed in an eerie tone that managed to shake every nerve in her body and crawl invasively under her skin. Without warning, he was on the move again, aided by a black cloud interspersed with yet more lightning.

Her comrade stood ready to parry whatever blow the creature had ready to throw at him, but his guard was not strong enough.

The warlock slammed into him, crushing him against the wall behind him with the almighty strength of his assault that send the deliverer hurtling backwards with the force with which he executed it.

The young man, however, was not ready to give into defeat that easily. With what strength he could muster, he forced the tip of his sword into the stone floor beneath him and attempted to adopt an upright stance once more as he shook off the rubble and dust around him.

The dark warlock laughed maniacally as he formed a ball of purple magic above his head, larger than any of his previous attempts. He was almost certain that it was he who was on the cusp of victory.

However, as he propelled the almighty mass forward, the young woman stumbled to her feet – a little dazed from when she had thrown herself away from a previous attack – and parried it with a fierce magic of her own. She clutched a leather-bound tome tightly with her left arm and pressed it against her breast as she stared the villain in the eye.

His wild hair appeared to be about as untameable as the hatred he bore in his heart, his skin a sickly grey akin to that of a corpse, and his eyes as red as the fires of Hell itself. He looked her up and down and made a contemplative sound as he studied her.

The young man managed to limp to her side, winded from the assault and clung to her as he tried to offer her some form of pep talk, despite the fact that it was he who was in need of assistance, "This is it. Our final battle," He said, in a tone that remained forceful despite his obvious difficulties. He turned to her with a smile that made her heart flutter uncontrollably in her chest, "You're one of us, Robin, and no 'destiny' can change that." The smile he had borne quickly faded away as he turned his attention to the still quizzical creature that prowled in front of them, "Now, let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

Robin nodded her head in agreement and charged forward into battle.

"Go ahead, Robin!" He called after her, encouraging her every move.

She replied again with a nod before sending a ball of yellow lightning into the face of her opponent.

He dodged it with an ease that made her feel sick, then laughed at what he quite obviously considered to be a feeble attempt at taking him head-on. "Fools!" He exclaimed, his laughter uncontrollable, "Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite that which is already written!"

"We'll see about that," Robin muttered to herself as she sent another stream of lightning his way.

That time, he was unable to block it and it hit him right in the chest, winding him momentarily before he returned her attack with a dark storm cloud of his own.

The young, dark-haired man grabbed her arm and swung her from harm's reach, "Now it's my turn!" He exclaimed as he forced himself into the air and brought it down upon his opponent in what should have been a debilitating downward strike.

Rather than being broken beyond repair, he took the strike and sneered as more black and purple pulses erupted from the palms of his hands.

Robin charged in front of her companion to block the attack, then turned back to him with a smug grin on her face, "Let me show you how it's done!" She announced before landing the final blow.

The warlock fell to his knees, the energy and aura around him dissipating as his strength left him. He then fell forward onto his face and lay on the bloodied carpet beneath them, seemingly defeated.

The young man turned to Robin with a beam on his face, proud of her for her ability to overcome such an adversary.

Her stomach performed somersaults and tied itself in knots. She had done it, she hadn't been sure that she would be able to accomplish such a feat, but she there she stood, both of them in one piece and applauding the other's achievements.

"This isn't over yet!" A raspy voice yelled from behind the young man. The warlock forced himself back to his knees, using every last sap of energy he had to propel another thunderous ball of magic their way, "Damn you both!" He shrieked as he unleashed his fury.

Robin ran towards her friend and, with an outstretched arm, pushed him out of the way of the object hurtling towards them.

It hit her, full force. For a moment, she felt nothing but searing agony, and then, she became uncomfortably numb. As she dropped to her knees, she knew the lack of pain was wrong, that she should be feeling like she was on the verge of death. And as she fell further and listened to clanking of her comrade's armour as he ran toward her, she started to question why it had happened. Had it been because she had been too happy in a situation where she was to be denied what little happiness she had? Had she taken for granted the fact that she was the good guy, that she would never change, and that she would naturally win? Or, was it simply that she had be captured by a cruel twist of fate? Real life was not a fairy tale, you did not get rewarded for being good and punished for being bad the same, linear way that you did in those old tales. You could be the evillest dastard to walk the Earth, yet life would still hand you everything you wanted on a silver platter.

The young man dropped to his knees beside her and looped his arm round her shoulders, "Are you all right?" He asked as she lifted her from where she lay, "That's the end of him," He continued, his voice still confident and his eyes sparkled with an untold joy at their victory, now that it had been confirmed.

Robin struggled to move herself into a slumped seating position, but she did so just in time to see the corpse of their foe disappear into a purple energy portal.

The young man beside her allowed the corner of his mouth to curl up into a lopsided smile, "You carried us through this one," He then looked into her eyes, a little more concern in his voice as he spoke his next line, "You can rest easy now."

A sudden distortion and static assaulted Robin's brain as she frantically looked at her surroundings, desperately trying to find something that would ease the pain that she somehow knew she was in dire need to rid herself of.

"At long last..." A deep and foreboding voice rasped inside her head and echoed against her cranium.

She turned to her friend, her eyes pleading for his help where her mouth could not.

He furrowed his brow, understanding that something had gone awry. "What's wrong?" He asked in a voice that was so much more distant that she desired, "Hey, hang on!" He demanded as he watched her eyes start to glaze over.

Her heart started to pound hard, until it was almost the only thing she could hear. Her vision blurred and refocused intermittently as it became increasingly tinged with red. A fire, a hatred, an unquenchable pain gripped her chest as her heart beat faster and faster. She remembered everything the she had ever detested, loathed or that had disgusted her. Suddenly, she was overflowing with a negative emotion so powerful, she did not know what to do with herself.

Her companion's eyes grew wide as he let out an utterance of pain.

The red haze cleared from her vision, and she looked down at his abdomen with unabashed horror.

There, protruding from his leather vest, was a rod of pure electricity that ran from the front, right through and out his back.

He stumbled backwards, words escaping him as he continued to make choking sounds.

Robin looked down at her hands. They still buzzed with the electric that had created such a gaping wound in her comrade. The shook as she continued to study them, tears filling her eyes and her breath becoming ragged. _'What have I done?'_ She asked herself.

He tried to walk toward her, his gloved hand still gripping the bolt in his chest, "This is not you –" He hiccupped with the pain, though was still determined to comfort her once again, "– Your fault." He managed to finish with a grimace.

' _But it is!'_ Her brain screamed as she watched him teeter whilst his legs grew weaker with each passing second.

"Promise me," He groaned again and winced as he pushed through to continue to ask her for her word, "You'll finish this." He leant forward so she could hear his final words clearly, "Please… Go." He then fell, face first onto the floor at her feet. A lifeless being that she had created.

A foreign laughter filled her head as she scuttled away, horrified and stricken by grief at the death that she had caused.

A man she had considered to be amazing, and who was so dear to her heart, was dead by her hand. Her stomach clenched and more tears flowed. She wasn't sure that she would be able to live with herself after what she had done. But she had to, for him.

Then, everything faded to black.


	2. Prologue

With a groan, she forced her heavy lids to open. A thumping resonated through her head as she desperately tried to gain her bearings. Where had she found herself, and where had she been before? What was the reasoning behind her lying on her back in the middle of a dirt path? Had she been in a fight, or had she fallen off the back of a horse-driven cart drunk?

Quite honestly, she didn't know the answers to any of the questions that she frantically asked herself, and somehow, she doubted that she ever would – no matter how much she asked herself.

"Chrom, we have to do _something_!" A young woman's voice demanded persistently from somewhere in the aether around her.

She forced her eyes open just enough to be able to see two blurry figures stood over her.

"What do you propose we do?" The one on the left asked in a monotonal fashion.

Her heart skipped as she heard that voice. Though it was a voice that she could not place to an owner, and one that she could not say with confidence that she had definitely heard before, she knew that it was a voice she knew. It was the voice of a man that made her heart ache with just one of his spoken syllables.

"Err… I.. I don't know!" The first one exclaimed in frustration as she managed to open her eyes fully.

Both of the bystanders gasped as she stared up at them both in a haze of confusion, then they leant forward to address her.

The one on the right was a beautiful young woman, with wild pigtails and an angelic face that borne nothing but kindness and compassion as she looked down upon the injured being that could only watch her with her mouth agape.

The other was a dark-haired man with an air of nobility and the grace that could only be possessed by that of the kingdom's finest knights. And – considering the armour and the uniform that he wore – she considered him to be such. A very attractive, unamused knight gazing upon her. Had she not already felt slightly out of breath from the nausea and pulsating feeling within her body, she would have been tempted to be clichéd and say that he had taken her breath away.

"I see you're awake now," He muttered, his tone remaining nothing but stern.

The girl beside him offered a friendly smile, "Hey there." She said with a giggle.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." He continued with a slight jovial edge to his words. "Give me your hand," He said bluntly, then stretched out his hand for her to take.

She looked down at it and swallowed hard, her heart beating feverishly. She stretched out her hand towards him and grasped his tough, leather clad one. The symbol on the back of her hand caught her eye for but a second.

It looked like a 'V', but with each line that made up the letter being composed of six eyes – three apiece.

Though she considered it somewhat odd and could not fathom a reason as to why she would have such a strange tattoo or marking up her skin, she decided to discard it as nothing of importance.

With more force that she had anticipated, he wrenched her up off the floor and back onto her feet in one, clean pull.

As the momentum carried her, she ended up with her nose nearly pressed against his, and looking directly into his eyes.

They looked back at her with a twinkle that made her breath catch in her throat as he kindly smiled at her.

She wanted to ask him if he was feeling the same thing that she was, if he had known her from before, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't make herself seem anymore strange than she already was. She was sure that sleeping in the middle of the carriageway was hardly the done thing in whatever land she had found herself in.

The young man before her managed to pull his eyes away from the young woman, blinked a couple of times and then cleared his throat before releasing her hand from his grasp, "You all right?" He asked in a surprisingly calm tone, considering how flustered he appeared to be.

She looked down at her dusty coat and straightened her blonde pigtails before she replied. "Y-yes… Thank you, Chrom."

Chrom narrowed his eyes and inhaled sharply, "Ah, then you know who I am?"

The groggy woman placed a hand on her aching head and she mentally scoured her brain for information, or at least something that would be classed as an acceptable response to his question. But, she conjured nothing. "No, actually. I…" Her voice trailed off as she stared contemplatively into the long grass beside her, "It's strange... Your name, it just… Came to me…" She said in a stilted manner as she tried her best to express the epiphany that had just occurred. What she didn't tell him was that, as soon as she had spoken his name, her heartbeat quickened and beads of sweat formed on her brow, as though she was final able to speak the name of a lost lover. But, she knew that could not have been true, as she had never met that man before in her life.

Chrom raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down before his expression softened, "Hmm, how curious." He mumbled to himself. He then stood erect and cleared his throat again. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is… It's…" She looked down at her feet, an overwhelming feeling of confusion and loss consumed her. She smacked her fist into the side of her head so hard that she winced and made an incoherent moan of pain.

Chrom furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw, "… You don't know your own name?" He inquired, his suspicion of her intentions increasing with every passing second.

She grimaced as she tried to force herself to remember, but nothing seemed to come to fruition. "I'm not sure if…" She took a hasty look around her, scouring the fields for something that could perhaps trigger answers to the numerous questions she had floating around in her mind, "I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" She finally asked after she was unable to reach any solid conclusion.

The young, blonde girl who had been looking over her moments prior, suddenly threw her arms up in the air, an expression of sheer delight plastered upon her face, "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa exclaimed before her expression fell flat and serious as the words that she had spoken seemed to suddenly make sense to her.

The tall, muscular man wearing armour stood beside said girl sneered with displeasure, "It's called a load of Pegasus dung." He announced, "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

She hastily waved her arms in front of her in unbridled desperation, "B-but it's the truth!" She stammered.

Chrom gave her another look as she considered her words, then he turned to the brown-haired man who appeared to be his protector. "What if it _is_ true, Fredrick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused." He asked before turning back to the befuddled and forgetful woman with a soft smile, "What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

He turned to stare at her with a loathsome and glowering expression, definitely a more hateful one than the one that Chrom was showing her, "Just the same, milord, I must emphasise caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

Chrom appeared to consider his warning for a few seconds then turned back to the topic of their conversation with a lopsided smile upon his face, "Right then – we'll take her back to town and sort this out there."

The woman gasped, taken aback, "Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?!"

Chrom's eyes grew wider as he acknowledged her panic, "Peace, friend – I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town." He gestured to the dirt track ahead of them and started to trek forward, "Now come."

They had walked along the path for a considerable amount of time whilst the mysterious woman's stomach twisted and gargled. She didn't know what to expect from the people that she had encountered. Chrom – the man that she figured had assumed the leadership position of the trio – had said that they were shepherds, but she had not seen any sheep on their journey, and they certainly were not dressed like what she had expected a person in such an occupation would be.

She swallowed hard, though her lack of saliva made it difficult, and gathered the courage to speak. "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" She asked as she looked down to the floor, terrified as to what the answer might be.

Chrom turned to her and offered reassurance with his words and gentle demeanour and laughter. "You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

The woman gasped, as though a candle had suddenly been lit inside her consciousness. "Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

Fredrick glared at her, completely unamused, "You've never heard of the halidom?" He continued to watch her, then burst into fake laughter, "Someone pay this actress. She pays quite the fool!" He then glowered at her as she continued to watch him, both hurt and confused, "The furrowed brow is most convincing…" He continued.

"Fredrick, please." Chrom said before the man could say anything more that would upset the woman they had found, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." He looked to Lissa and Fredrick as they stood by him and listened to whatever he had to say next with attentive ears, "I suppose proper introductions are in order…" He said with a sigh and a serious expression before he placed a hand over his heart, "My name is Chrom – but then, you already knew that." He then gestured to the small girl in the primrose dress, "The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

A crease formed between Lissa's brows as she threw her arms up and stamped her feet, "I am _not_ delicate!" She exclaimed, with disgruntled incoherencies after she had finished. She then turned to the woman beside her in a chipper motion with an impish grin, "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." She then broke out into a full-on, delight-filled beam and waved her arms as she did so, "But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

The woman clad in a dark coat bit her lip and eyed-up those who stood around her as she prepared to ask the question that had been on her mind since she had first encountered them, "Shepherds? You tend sheep?" She then studied Fredrick's jade-coloured breastplate and pauldrons, "In full armour?"

Chrom let out a short laugh and shrugged, "It's a dangerous job." He then gestured towards the dour man that stood beside him, "Just ask Fredrick the Wary here."

The knight slammed his fist against his chest and bowed, "A title I shall wear with pride." He then stood upright and resumed his speech, "God forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." He let out a long, painful sigh as his brows met, "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my situation mandates otherwise."

The woman nodded respectfully. "I understand, sir. I would do no less myself." Her mouth suddenly fell open and her eyes as grew as wide as saucers, "My name is Robin." She cheerfully announced after an unexpected epiphany. "I just remembered that. How odd." She appeared to be confused for a moment, then shrugged it off, "I supposed that's one mystery solved."

Chrom leant forward, as though completely enthralled by her discovery, "Robin? Is that foreign?" He asked, then shook his head as though he considered the question unimportant, "Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we –"

Lissa suddenly grabbed her brother's arms and exclaimed: "Chrom, look! The town!" She then pointed towards the settlement only yards from them.

Smoke billowed from the town's church and screams could be heard, even from the distance at which they stood.

"Damn it!" Chrom shouted, aghast and horrified, "The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt…" He turned to his teammates and gestured towards the chaos ahead of them, "Fredrick, Lissa! Quickly!"

Fredrick started to move, then stopped his tracks and turned back to Robin, "What about her?"

Chrom looked over his shoulder, his eyes consumed by fury, "Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!"

Fredrick nodded, "Aptly put, milord."

Lissa stamped her feet and waved her clenched fists, "Let's go already!"

The trio broke into a sprint towards the town in peril, to act like the heroes that Robin had concluded they were.

She stood in the middle of the road, open mouthed. "But what about…" She made an incoherent grumble, then decided to follow suit.

A man with red hair and in animal pelts stood in front of the church that was aflame and cackled. "Get to it, lads!" He instructed as he pointed towards the men around him who were similarly dressed to him. "Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types!" He turned to the cowering woman that he held hostage, "Ain't that right, lass?"

The frail woman stumbled as she tried her best to escape him, "S-stay away from me! Please, someone, _help_!" She shrieked, all sense of judgement lost to her terror.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa exclaimed as she felt a deep empathy for the petrified inhabitants of the usually quiet town.

He placed a hand upon his sister's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry – after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again."

Robin ran onto the scene and grabbed hold of Chrom's arm as he started to draw his sword. "Wait!" She demanded, slightly out of breath from her frantic run to catch up with them.

"Robin!" Chrom's eyes wandered down to where her hand held onto him with a tight grip, then back up to meet her gaze, "You followed us! Why?"

She searched inside herself for an answer, but she struggled to find anything concrete, "I – I'm not certain myself." She looked down at the leather-bound tome in her hand and squeezed it, "But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

A smile momentarily flickered upon her lips, before it faltered back into the seriousness that Robin had been greeted by, "Of course – strength in numbers." He then fully unsheathed his sword and adopted a battle stance, "Just stay close!"

Robin started to run towards her opponents, but a strong hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back to her starting position.

Fredrick met her gaze, but this time with one of concern rather than distrust, "Remember, Robin, we face practised thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter." He took a deep breath and swallowed hard, "It's kill or be killed."

Robin nodded, "Duly noted," She said bluntly before launching herself into the fray after Chrom.

"So, Robin, I see you wear a sword. Is it..." He then looked down to the item that she clutched in her hand and gasped, surprised by what he saw, Wait, is that a tome?" He looked up to her and sent her a crooked smile, "You know magic?"

She looked down at it and shrugged, "I… Believe so?" She said, somewhat uncertain, "I suppose I should check."

Any trace of the flirtatious and cheeky demeanour that Chrom had displayed for her suddenly disappeared as he became tense, "You believe so?" He questioned, disappointed by her answer, "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being…"

Robin steadied herself and shook her head, "No, I can control it, I'm sure." She turned the book back and forth in her hand as she considered what to do next, then suddenly, it seemed to all come flooding back at once. She stood beside Chrom and shot a ball of lightning from her hand.

It hit the Brigand in the chest, knocking him to the floor – unconscious – in one, swift move.

Fredrick then proceeded to gallop on ahead on horseback while Lissa clutched at the Cleric staff in her hand.

"We'll see who's delicate!" She muttered to herself as she stampeded into the fray after the other three before she settled beside Robin and Chrom, "I may not be able to attack like Chrom, but when you get injured? _I'll_ be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff!"

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Can you actually stitch bones together?"

Lissa looked around her and shrugged, "Technicalities!"

Whilst the bubbly girl remained distracted, a Brigand ruffian ran towards Lissa and attempted to take a chunk out of her with his axe, but she nimbly dodged his attack.

"Not my sister, you don't!" Chrom exclaimed as he and Robin ran towards the attack and he plunged his Falchion into the attacker's back, but he did not do so unscathed.

The large axe sliced his bicep, a thin line of red beginning to welt and drip down his arm.

Lissa took a step towards her wounded brother and thanked him before she spun the spun the staff between her fingers and caused the wound to disappear, leaving behind only the tracks down which his blood had travelled.

Robin's jaw dropped as she watched the poetry in motion.

Lissa giggled and clicked her tongue, "You're not the only one who knows magic here."

"Indeed, and it would be foolish to leave a wound untreated." Chrom turned to his awestruck comrade, "Still with us, Robin?"

She nodded and groaned under her breath as she wiped her floppy fringe from her eyes, "It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can… Well, I can 'see' things."

He raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down with confusion, "See things? Like what?"

She narrowed her eyes and stared at the men that awaited them deeper into the battlefield, "The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of the battle…" She took a deep breath and looked down at the seemingly precious tome in her hand, "I must have studied this somewhere."

Chrom's mouth lifted into a lopsided smile as he watched her, visibly impressed, "So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?"

She returned his admiration with a flirtatious glance, "Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself." She then started to charge forward, before a wave of vertigo hit her and she stumbled forward.

Before she could hit the ground, Chrom put out his arms to catch her and pulled her close to his chest, "Are you all right, Robin?" He asked as he carefully stood her to her feet, "Don't rush into danger!"

She looked up at him, dizzy and flustered from his touch, "I'm fine, Chrom." She lied before she patted his chest, "Don't worry."

He looked down at the pale hand she had placed upon him, then managed to muster a breathy response, "You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend." He took her hand in his and swallowed hard, "Having an ally by my side gives me courage."

"Thank you, but…" Her words trailed off as she looked up into his deep blue eyes, "I think there's more to it than that." She stepped away from him and out of his hold, "I believe there is a tactical advantage to fighting side by side," She allowed a smile to spread across her lips, "Working in pairs improves strength, defence, speed…"

Chrom's smile faltered a little as he started to feel somewhat disheartened at the turn of events, "You're sure?"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure of it!" She exclaimed with a jovial air to her.

Intent on ruining whatever moment they had had between them, the leader of the Brigands – Garrick – charged between the two of them, almost striking them both. "Here, sheepy sheepy!" He taunted, a sickening smile on his face, "Come to the slaughter!" He then threw his axe forward, the handle of which hit Chrom in his stomach.

Robin took hold of her winded comrade and – with a scream of frustration – took him down with another lightning attack with the help of her tome.

Garrick let out an agonised wail as he fell to the cobbled stone at his feet.

It was then Robin's turn to look at the awestruck man beside her and smiled, "Well, that's the end of that." She said with finality as Chrom continued to stare up at her, his gratitude made note of, even though it was a silent one.

"Lucky for the town we were so close!" Lissa exclaimed in a chirpy manner as she skipped over to them. She then planted a surprisingly firm hand upon her friend's shoulder, especially for her size, "But holy cow, Robin! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery _and_ strategy! Is there anything you can't do?"

Chrom struggled to his feet and returned his sword to its sheath, "You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." He grumbled to himself.

"Indeed," Fredrick agreed with blunt honesty, "Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

Robin winced, "I understand your scepticism, Sir Fredrick." She admitted with a shake of her head, "And I cannot explain why just some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me." The edge of desperation was clear in her voice and she proceeded to beg for his understanding, "I have shared all that I know."

Chrom placed a reassuring hand upon her shoulder and smiled, "You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough."

Her breath caught in her throat as a cardiac race commenced inside her chest. As she gazed up at him, she felt as though she could get lost in his eyes – in that vast expanse of warmth. An ocean that welcomed her to plunge right in and drown amongst its waves.

Fredrick interrupted her trance with his cold but honest words once more, "And your mind, milord?" He asked Chrom, "Will you not heed its counsel as well?"

Chrom looked to Robin, and then back to Fredrick, all air of a dream and the rose-tinted qualities having dissipated with The Wary's questions. "Fredrick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've Brigands and unruly neighbours all looking to bloody our soil. Would you have us lose such an able tactician?" He then returned to gaze at her, overcome with the compelling aura that she seemed to emit, "Besides, I believe her story, odd as it might be."

"T-Thank you, Chrom." Robin stammered in surprise.

"How about it, will you join us, Robin?" He asked as he offered her an outstretched hand.

She took it eagerly and shook it with an immense amount of vigour, "I would be honoured."

They looked out over the wreckage that had once been a beautiful town, relieved that they had ended the attack upon it, but also dissatisfied with the fact that they had been unable to do so before the damage had been done.

"Did you notice, milord?" Fredrick asked Chrom as they stared up at the church, "The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

Robin – who could not help but overhear, stepped into line with Chrom and added her own inquiries to the mix, "Plegian? What's that?"

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbour," Chrom replied with a sigh, "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to investigate the war."

Lissa added to the explanation, whilst on the verge of tears, "And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless…"

Fredrick addressed her with a solemn expression, "They do have us, milady. Shepherds to protect the sheep." He nodded in an attempt at sending her some reassurance, "Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement."

She nodded and squeezed her eyes closed tightly to stop the tears from falling, "I know, I know… Don't worry, I'll get used to all this." She admitted as she ended on a far more chipper tone.

A villager ran over to the three of them, exploding with gratitude and offering to allow them to stay in the village with their loyal subjects for the night and to enjoy the feast that they could offer them.

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand, but I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Fredrick stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

Lissa turned to Fredrick with puppy dog eyes as she had hoped to stay, but they left the man untouched. "But Fredrick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like. I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

Lissa pouted, "Fredrick, sometimes I hate you."

"You've quite the stern lieutenant there." Robin whispered to her seemingly distressed and newly found friend.

She shrugged, "Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!"

"Fredrick only smiles when he is about to bring his axe down," Chrom explained as he wrapped his arm round Robin's shoulders and lead her away from the scene of the earlier conflict.

"Duly noted," She replied with a slight grumble.

Fredrick cleared his throat, "You do realise that I _am_ still present."

"Oh yes," Chrom replied with a wink towards the girl in his arms.

She giggled as they walked away to make camp for the night before they ventured further to the capital.


	3. Chapter One

_A/N: "Sorry for the long wait! Time seems to get away from me sometimes… I hope you enjoy the next chapter!"_

Crickets chirped in the long grass and the owls sang their nightly song as the Shepherds and Robin staggered along yet another dirt path.

"I told you – it's dark already!" Lissa complained with a pout as a bead of sweat formed on her brow. She then let out a sound of utter disgust as she swatted the numerous insects that flocked to her blonde pigtails, "Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when –" She suddenly shook violently as she threw her hands to her face, "Agh! Won goph in mah mouph!" She exclaimed in a panic before hastily spitting and making retching sounds as she desperately tried to rid said orifice of the unwanted visitor.

Chrom chuckled and shook his head whilst he watched his sister's amateur dramatics. "Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character," He then gestured to the wood a few yards ahead of them, "Want to help me gather firewood?"

Seemingly ignoring her brother's question, the Princess continued to complain and wipe her mouth as her face started to pale. "… I think I swallowed it…" She said in a small voice with her eyes tightly closed. She then looked pointedly at her brother – as though she fully intended to blame him for the misfortune that had befallen her – and addressed the topic of his question, "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built _quite_ enough character for one day!"

Robin – having remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, despite her desire to do otherwise – rolled her eyes at Lissa's final exclamation before she turned to the Prince beside her, "We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." She awaited Chrom's reply with sparkling eyes. Much to her surprise, it was not he who answered her.

"Yes, I think a little hunting and gathering is in order." Fredrick retorted rather bluntly.

Her stomach clenched as he spoke. Though it was painful, she knew that it was a good kind of jolt, one that was followed with a sigh and a small smile. It probably wasn't much, but she felt that if he was at least agreeing with her on something, then she might have been on the right path to earning his trust.

That joy was, however, short lived. The Knight turned to look in another direction – any direction that Robin did not happen to be in, in fact – and started to voice an enquiry of his own. "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?"

A short while later, the four of them sat around a considerably cosy fire, devouring a tough meat that Fredrick had managed to hunt for himself.

After his last mouthful, Chrom sat back and let out a content sigh, "It's been too long since I last had bear meat. Delicious!"

Robin watched him with fascination as she continued to gnaw away at her own food. The man beside her possessed a gentle smile, a relaxed air and was everything she had come to expect of a great leader, yet she still could not answer the mystery that bugged her so: How come she was able to remember his name above all others? Sure, she was in awe of him and thought he had astounding features, but she was sure he was not so magnificent that his name should have been etched into her cranium so.

She shrugged her shoulders and returned to the meat she had been enjoying only moments prior.

Suddenly, his brows met as he watched the way his sister glared at the food in her hands with repulsion, "What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in."

She wrinkled her nose, put the food aside and rubbed her hands on her yellow skirt, "Pass!" The Princess exclaimed with a deepening scowl, "Gods, why couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once?" With her hands planted firmly on her hips, she turned to the man to her left and grimaced, "I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin?"

Unaware that she had been spoken to, Robin continued to noisy eat the bear. She was absolutely ravenous, and also completely terrible at hiding it.

A slight smile played on Fredrick's lips as he watched her appreciating his catch. He was happy knowing that at least two out of his three companions were happy with their supper.

After another attempt to gain her comrade's attention, Lissa sighed and pouted, "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days…"

Chrom laughed at both his sister's disappointed remark and his new-found friend's insatiable appetite. He then pushed Lissa's discarded meal back towards her, "Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat."

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?!" She shrieked with abject horror, "Wait, I take that back – boots smell better!"

Fredrick looked down at the dirt beneath him after she had spoken. He stifled a laugh and pinched his lips together. Though he had prepared the meal, he honesty was not too keen on the meat himself. "Every experience makes you stronger, milady. Even those we don't enjoy."

"Really? Then why don't I see _you_ eating, Fredrick?" She snapped with a furrowed brow and a hard stare.

"Me?" He asked in shock, "Oh, well…" He quickly looked round him as though he planned to search the air for inspiration, "I'm not hungry. I… I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." He finished with a smug smile and feeling quite satisfied that he had made an effective save.

Lissa rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue, "Yeah right, Fredrick!"

After their filling meal, the Shepherds decided it was time to take a nap, but make sure to keep at least one person awake so to keep watch and protect the others, if the need arose.

It was Chrom's watch, and he observed his team with a certain amount of fondness, even the newest member. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something about her that just seemed to fill him with a warmth that he had never experienced before. Somehow, he knew he could trust her.

Suddenly, something caught his attention.

He stood to his feet, readying himself for whatever might attack.

Lissa was stirred from her slumber by his sudden movement. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she joined him and stood at his side, "What's wrong, Big Brother?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

He looked around him, still on edge and with a deepening crease between his brows, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but…" He paused, still surveying the scene with a feeling of unease growing ever prevalent in his gut. "Something is amiss…" He finally stated.

Lissa, now fully awake from her brother's words, opened her eyes wide, "Define 'something'."

He bit into his lip and shook his head, "I'm not sure… I think I'll have to look around." Chrom then started to walk towards the clearing, but Lissa grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Not alone, you won't!" She said sternly, "I'm coming too."

He looked down at her determined face and smiled, "Thanks, Lissa."

They searched through the thickets and in what they considered to be the most suspicious and the best places to hide, but they found nothing. After a seemingly fruitless effort, they ended up back on the path they had been walking earlier that evening before having set up camp.

Chrom strode forward and looked around him a few more times, but let his shoulders drop with disappointment as he once again found nothing.

"It sure is dark…" Lissa mused, before a fact that she deemed worrying dawned on her, "And quiet. Where did the birds go?"

The Prince turned back to face his sister and repeated himself once more, "Something is wrong here…"

Suddenly, the earth beneath them began to violently shake. It took all the strength within their legs just to remain upright.

Lissa let out a scream of surprise, "Chrom!" She shouted as she reached for her big brother's hand.

He grimaced and tried to grab at her fingers, "Gods, what –" He cut himself off as he grasped her hand firmly and became indignant with the whole situation, "What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!" He demanded as he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

Then, he saw the source of the deafening rumbling.

The pine trees before them started to fall like dominoes, and they were getting closer to where the Prince and Princess stood.

"Lissa, run."

She looked up at him with fear plastered over her face and made an incoherent sound of questioning.

"I mean it, go!" He demanded as he pushed her from his grasp and then followed suit in a sprint.

The ground where they had once been stood split in two. From the enormous crack it had created, lava spewed in a fiery tidal wave.

As the siblings ran for their lives, fireballs spewed from the crevasse and hurtled towards them.

Chrom caught up with his sister and called to her, "Hey, this way!" He said as he gestured towards what he thought was safety.

She followed him with a frantically beating heart. Every tree they came upon was aflame thanks to the seemingly inexplicable eruption that had turned the once peaceful forest into an apocalyptic scene.

Taking their lives in their hands, they took a hefty leap to their safe haven as they narrowly missed another fireball. After making it out alive, but out of breath, they turned to look at the once beautiful greenery.

It was now a sea of orange and carnage.

Lissa doubled over as she desperately tried to regain her composure, but that was all to no avail, for something caught her eye long before he could accomplish such a task. "Chrom, what _is_ that?" She asked as she pointed to the sky.

He followed her finger and turned to look at what she gestured to. As he did, his eyes grew wide with horror.

Above them in the night's sky, was what looked like a large white hole composed of nothing but stars. They then combined into a solid mass before exploding and creating a foreboding black hole with a crystal-line, blue snake eye in the centre.

From within the eye's pupil, humanoid beings emerged and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Their appearance was unsettling to say the least. They looked like they had _once_ been human, but that all traces of humanity had now left them. Their eyes were black and hollow, whilst their skin had a tacky and lifeless texture to it. They rose from the ground with uneasy motions and groaned as they did so. Once they set their sights on the two Exhalted, their dim eyes started to glow an eerie red that unsettled those who looked upon them.

Chrom put his arm in front of his sister and pushed her behind him, "Lissa, you'd better stand back," He commanded as he unsheathed Falchion. He stood square and readied himself for an attack from the creatures that dragged their half-dead limbs towards him.

One cracked its jaw wide enough for dislocation and let out an unearthly roar before it started to sprint towards him with manic abandon.

With a single slice of his weapon, he thought that he had managed to defeat the creature, but he should not have given in to such arrogance. A few seconds after what he assumed would be his final strike, he let out a gasp.

A sickening cracking came from behind him as the beast he had attacked turned his neck complete one-hundred and eighty degrees to look at the disgusted Prince over its shoulder.

Chrom was only just able to parry its attack with a grimace and gritted teeth. Despite its near-death appearance, the creature was exceedingly strong. Far stronger than he had expected.

The thing that it was, however, was as stupid as it looked.

He managed to land a feint attack and shove the creature onto the floor with his shoulder before plunging the legendary sword in his possession deep between its shoulder blades.

It let out a gasp of pain before its eyes once again became dull and it disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Chrom looked down at the space where it had been, his jaw still tightly clenched as his brain tried to process exactly what had just taken place before him. Though of course, as with all situations such as this, he did not have the liberty to do such things.

A familiar scream sounded from in the distance.

"Lissa!" He gasped before launching himself to his feet and sprinting in the direction from which her cry had sounded.

She was cornered with her back against a tree as she tightly clutched her staff as though it were her lifeline.

A further two creatures akin to that which Chrom had just destroyed closed in on her with an unsettling obsession upon her demise.

The Princess wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but nothing would come from her mouth. All she could muster was a few whimpers as the beast before her lifted its axe in preparation to slam it down on her. She looked up to the eye that had brought those awful creatures to her land as everything started to slip into slow motion.

Another humanoid slipped through the slit of a pupil, but this time, it was most definitely alive. A young man wearing a black mask and the garments of an ancient warrior descended upon them, and not a moment too soon.

A split second before the creature's axe was set to make contact with the head of Lissa, the young warrior forced their sword and themselves between the terrified Princess and her undead attacker.

Chrom had only just managed to make it in time to witness this act of bravery. He watched as the warrior used all their strength to hold the beast off.

They turned to face transfixed Chrom, "Help!" They demanded with an understandable amount of desperation.

He shook his head and knocked himself from his shock-induced trance. "Right," He said before breaking into a run and letting out a war cry that distracted the aggressor.

Noting that their attention had been directed elsewhere, the youth sliced through the creature with a clean swipe of their sword through the beast's gut whilst Chrom caught the being across the face with his own.

It let out one grunt before it disappeared into a cloud of smoke the same as the first.

Lissa watched the whole ordeal with wide eyes and an open mouth, unable to much more that continue to clutch her staff with white knuckled hands. She stumbled from where she had been frozen as her saviour returned their sword to its sheath.

Chrom stalked the new arrival, sceptical of their intentions. "Quite an entrance," He said in a flat tone. "What's your name?" He asked while he still gripped Falchion tightly, prepared for anything that the stranger may throw at him.

They turned their head askance as he addressed them but chose to remain silent.

From within the burning thickets, Fredrick and Robin ran towards their lost member.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Fredrick exclaimed as he looked over the royal siblings.

Lissa gasped and called their names as she ran to Fredrick's side, still terrified from the ordeal she had just been a part of.

Robin took her place at Chrom's side and looked over to the incoming army of living dead, "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" She inquired whilst her heart pounded in her chest.

He shook his head, "They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that."

Fredrick gave them a quick look up and down and sighed, "No one is injured then?" He looked back down to the trembling girl beside him and allowed a feeble smile to form on his face, "Thank the Gods…"

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be…" Her words trailed off as she looked around her, searching for the hero she had just encountered. "Hey, where did he go?"

Fredrick placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We can worry about him later, _after_ we put these… Things… To the blade."

Lissa looked down at her feet and closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears that she feared might come. She had been scared by many things in her life, but she had never faced something that shook her to her very core before.

Her Knight placed a gentle finger under her chin and lifted it up to look at him as he gave her a reassuring smile. He then turned to the others and adopted a booming voice, "Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy?"

Chrom nodded, "Right."

Robin looked over the battlefield and started to mumble to herself as she made a mental note, "Are those…" She began before her voice trailed off.

"Abandoned forts, yes." Fredrick finished for her, almost as though he had been thinking the same thing.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle." She retorted bluntly and with authority.

The Knight gave her a stiff nod before taking Lissa in his care and turning to face his first enemy.

"Guess that leaves this part of the field to us," Chrom grumbled as he and Robin made their way towards a couple of stampeding creatures.

She nodded as they worked together to dispatch the first creature with ease.

From the direction in which they came, a strong voice shouted across the field to them, "Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!" A woman with short, spiky red hair on horseback galloped onto the scene. Once she saw the predicament they had found themselves in, she started to complain. "Agh! I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em." She then pointed her weapon at her new-found enemies, "All right, you ash-faced freaks! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first?" She smirked and continued with her smack talk, "I know just the spot for it: Shoved right up your –"

A man with a noble air jumped from the thicket and interrupted her crude suggestion, "Hold, milady!" He called.

Sully turned to look at him, confused by his outburst.

He dropped to his knees in a gesture completely inappropriate for the situation at hand, "Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust?" He bellowed towards the woman who watched him with increasing befuddlement, "Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love!"

She looked at Fredrick, as though asking him for back up, but he merely shrugged his shoulders. She leant forward her saddle and grimaced, "… The Hell are you?!" She asked with her usual eloquence.

The long-haired man smiled to himself, convinced he had won her over with his short sentence, "Ha! Is the lady intrigued?" He then brushed his hair from his face and beamed wider, "Of course you are – it's only natural. I am a myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'! My name, dear lady, is Vi –"

She shook her head and gestured towards the creatures the others were battling behind her, "Sorry Ruffles – no time for this." She then clicked her heels in her stirrups and directed her horse towards the others, "Onwards!"

The man watched her leave with a slack jaw, "Virion! … Er, my name. It's Virion." When he realised that he had done nothing to gain her attention, he grasped his bow and ran after her, "W-wait! Where are you going?" Virion did his best to catch up with her and run beside her horse, "Pray, at least tell me your name!"

She looked down to smirk at him before giving him a reply, "I'm Sully… And I'm a Shepherd."

He slowed a little as he appeared to become captivated by the words she had spoken, "Sully! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly." He stumbled over his feet before he decided to ask her one last question in his desperation, "Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?"

Sully pulled the reigns of her horse and caused it to stop, "Will I what now?" She paused for a moment, then forced a laugh, "Oh wait, I get it… This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face – that's the punchline."

"I realise my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a –"

Sully kicked him as hard as she could in the face from atop her horse and grimaced as she did so, "How's _this_ for an answer?!"

Virion rubbed his cheek, "G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they…"

She readied herself to giving him another boot in the face, but he stopped her and held his hand out in surrender.

"P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least!" He tried his best to regain his composure, but the throbbing on the right-side of his face and the rapidly forming bruise meant he was unable to do it to the degree he had wanted. Alas, he still managed to find a way to attempt sweet talking her, regardless of the beating he was sure he would receive. "Mine is a cold, empty world without you." Virion said with pleading eyes, "I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose…"

Though she remained sceptical when it came to his true intentions, Sully rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine… Anything to shut you up." Once her new puppy-dog of a man started to beam through his pain and gaze upon her with awe, she started to feel somewhat uncomfortable and shuffled in her saddle again, "What? Stop staring at me like that!"

After their initial dispute, they discovered that the two of them made a formidable pair and defeated their fair share of enemies together.

Sully grunted and leant down to pat the archer on the shoulder, "Hey, I might have underestimated you, Ruffles."

He placed his hands on his hips and beamed, "Do not worry, milady. You would _not_ be the first to underestimate my abilities."

On the other side of the field, Chrom and Robin were fighting a hoard of the beasts.

With her back turned to one of them, Robin was blind to the creature that was charging her from a distance.

Chrom managed to catch sight of it just in time and called to her just seconds before he took her down to the floor and out of the line of a wildly flailing axe as the creature crashed into another.

His face was but millimetres from hers, so close, he could feel her rapid breathing caress his face as he gazed into her startled eyes. After a few seconds of being scrambled, his brain managed to form the question he wanted to ask: "Are you okay?"

She hastily nodded and swallowed hard, "Yeah, thanks to you."

He removed himself from on top of her and pulled her back to his feet, "Always my pleasure."

Robin quickly turned on her heel and encircled an undead being in a cyclone of magic as she tried to hide the fact that her cheeks were burning a fierce shade of scarlet.

Another creature she had not been prepared for ambled towards her. Just as it opened its horrific jaw, an arrow head came through its cranium and it collapsed at her feet. She looked down at the gruesome creature before her, then back up to the smug Virion. "Thank you!" She called breathlessly.

"Think nothing of it, milady! I am an archer, so I can shoot from a distance!" He then furrowed his brow and shook his head.

Sully nudged him and smirked, "I'm sure that's not how you wanted that come out, right?"

They all charged towards the distorted Chief of the army, readying themselves for the final battle.

Fredrick plunged his spear into the creature's chest – and then the battle was over. He turned to Chrom, "It seems all the creatures are vanquished." He then gestured to a figure that was lurking in the thicket near them, "This young man took care of the others."

The young warrior from before took slow and careful steps from where they had been hiding and stood before the Shepherds.

Lissa ran towards them and bowed, "Um, I never really got to thank you… For before. So… Thank you. You were very brave."

Chrom grabbed their hand and shook it vigorously. "You saved my sister's life." He then took a step back and adopted a formal demeanour, "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

The young hero looked around their feet and cleared their throat, "You may call me Marth." They said sternly.

Chrom raised an eyebrow, "Marth? After the heroic kind of old?" A smile then caught the corner of his mouth, "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

They shook their head as they readied themselves to deliver devastating news, "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude." They then looked up at Chrom and made sure their words had full impact, "You have been warned." They then turned on their heel and left the Shepherds in their wake, all in shock from what they had just been told.

Lissa was, of course, the first one to break the silence they had been thrown into, "What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" She shouted after them, but it was to no avail. They had already gone.

Robin sandwiched herself beside Lissa and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Not much for conversation, is he?" She asked in an attempt to add a lighter edge to the atmosphere.

Fredrick shook his head, "It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again. But for now, I'm more concerned about the capital." He turned to Chrom and sent a pointed statement his way, "We should make haste."

The Prince nodded in agreement before they all started their trek back to the centre of everything in Ylisse.


	4. Chapter Two

Robin clamped her hands over her mouth as she walked through narrowed, cobbled streets and tried her best to avoid the crowds that seemingly swarmed around her. "So, this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse…" She mused as her eyes wandered her surroundings, trying to take in everything all at once, "I've never seen so many people!"

Oblivious to his comrade's wonder and bewilderment, Fredrick let out a deep sigh after he had dealt with the issue that had been on his mind. "It appeared the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the Gods." He mumbled, filled with a sense of pure relief, "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

Lissa walked over to stand beside him and wiped the brow with the back of her hand, "Well, that's a relief!" She exclaimed joyfully as she watched her people continue their everyday lives with smiles plastered upon their faces.

"Thunderation!" An old man shouted from one of the nearby stalls, "Look! The Exalt has come to see us!"

The Shepherds and Robin were ushered to the side of the streets amongst a crowd of ecstatic villagers and a beautiful, blonde woman made her way through the streets accompanied by her many guards.

Robin pulled on Chrom's cape to gain his attention before she started to question him, "The Exalt is your ruler, yes?"

"Yes," Fredrick replied, cutting off the open-mouthed Chrom before he even had the chance to conjure the words he wished to say, "Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

"Is it safe for her to walk amongst commoners like this?" Robin inquired further, concern spreading in creases along her forehead.

"The Exalt is a symbol of peace – Ylisse's most prized quality," Fredrick continued to explain like the fountain of knowledge he apparently was, "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the Fell Dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first Exalt joined forces with the Divine Dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

Chrom butted in to the conversation, after having felt that he had partaken in his own silence for too long, "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." He explained with a proud grin upon his face as he watched said peaceful beauty walk past them.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." Robin said as she gazed upon her with an untold admiration.

Lissa nudged her in the ribs and knocked her from her star-struck trance. "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" She blurted out with an overwhelming amount of pride.

Robin giggled and nodded her head, "Yes. I imagine she…" She stopped mid-sentence while she first looked Chrom up and down, then repeated the action on Lissa, "Wait, what? She's your…" She failed to finish her sentence as her mouth fell open in an unattractive manner. "But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

"The Prince and Princess of the realm, yes." Fredrick laughed whilst he gained a strange amount of pleasure from the woman's horrified expression, "You remember Chrom's name, but not this?" He asked with raised eyebrows before laughing again.

Robin stumbled over her words, "You said you were 'shepherds'!" She exclaimed as a pang snapped at the inside of her abdomen. Whatever feelings she had found herself forming for Chrom would have to be pushed deep down to a place where she could never find them again. It was one thing being ridiculously attracted to a strangely handsome shepherd, but being able to be anything to a prince? That would have been something of an impossibility for a lost and confused woman such as herself.

Chrom, however, found her outburst wholeheartedly amusing and gave a hearty chuckle once she had finished speaking, "And so we are… In a manner of speaking." He admitted with a wry smile upon his lips, "We just have a _lot_ of sheep."

Robin let out a gasp while a crushing weight came down in the pit of her stomach. All the things she should have done and said to both he and Lissa that she had not made her feel overly embarrassed. "C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!" She bowed her head in an apology.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and chortled at her reaction once again, "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities."

She swallowed hard and did her best to regain her composure and pull on a calm façade. "The prince and princess… That explains why Fredrick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" She asked in a jovial manner, hoping it would distract from her previous behaviour.

Said Knight let out a long, heavy sigh and shook his head, "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…" He started, as though he were a theatre actor beginning a dramatic monologue.

Before he could fully get into it, however, Chrom had grabbed hold of Robin's sleeve and pulled her closer to him, "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" He inquired, that dashing smile that made Robin's heart melt ever prevalent on his lips.

She nodded once but failed to find the words to form a proper reply. In truth, she was somewhat overwhelmed by the whole situation. Not a day ago, she had awoken in a strange place and rescued by people who looked like perfect strangers. Yet, there she was, mingling with royalty and about to walk right into a palace. She didn't know how she was supposed to react, if she was to be completely honest.

Once inside a long corridor, adorned with hanging green banners and a plush red carpet, she and her companions were greeted by the Exalt that oozed grace and elegance.

She ran to her siblings and pulled them into a big hug, "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home!" Emmeryn proclaimed in a joyous tone before releasing them and returning to her former composed state, "Oh, and good day, Fredrick." She added onto the end, making sure that she did not forget him. "How fared you all?"

"Well…" Chrom began as he looked over his shoulder to where Robin stood behind him, nervously pulling on the cuff of her coat sleeve, "We shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."

Lady Emmeryn bowed her head and allowed herself a sigh of relief, "Wonderful. And the people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm." He continued, "But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

The platinum blonde woman behind Emmeryn took a step forward and bowed her head apologetically, "Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus knights should have intercepted them."

Chrom shook his head, "No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the Exalt."

Lissa suddenly chirped up and started bouncing around beside her brother as she decided to add to the conversation, "And besides, we had plenty of help!"

"Ah, you speak of your companion here?" Emmeryn inquired as she gestured towards Robin and ushered her forwards.

The prince turned back to look and her and flashed her a smile as he did so, "This is Robin. She fought bravely with us against the brigands." He stated before sending a wink her way and then turning back to face his sister, "I've decided to make her a Shepherd."

Robin felt her heart skip a beat at his words. She knew that there must have been a reason he wanted his sister to meet her, but she had never considered it would be something that would be such an honour as joining the Shepherds.

Lady Emmeryn smiled broadly and offered Robin her hand to shake, "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin."

She fumbled with her gloves and then eagerly shook the Exalt's hand, "Not at all, milady!"

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak." Fredrick declared and broke the jovial aura that had filled the room, "Robin claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the fact that she is a brigand herself or even a Plegian spy."

She was suddenly knocked back by his words and that stone of disappointment dropped into the pit of her stomach again. Her mouth ran dry and her eyes stung. She thought, for a split second, that she had gained Fredrick's trust and that he had come to understand the predicament that she had found herself in. But, it was now clear to her, that she had been wrong.

"Fredrick!" Chrom exclaimed after he had looked over at the distressed Robin.

Emmeryn looked from the Knight to her brother, and then to Robin and back again. "Yet you allowed her into the castle, Chrom. Does this woman have your trust?"

He turned back to look at Robin and replied to his sister with sincerity, "Yes. She risked her life for our people." He then sent a reassuring nod her way, "That's good enough for me."

Emmeryn bowed her head and sighed, "Well then, Robin..." She walked past her brother to stand directly in front of the stranger whom her family had brought to her doorstep, "It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

She let out a sigh of relief and blinked back tears, "Milady," She managed to mumble in a thick voice.

"But thank you, Fredrick, for your prudence, as always." Lady Emmeryn said before Robin could possibly add anything else to her statement. "Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian." She then sent pointed looks her siblings' way, "I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time…"

Fredrick slammed his fist over his heart and bowed to the Exalt, "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." He then turned his attention to the Pegasus knight that stood behind Emmeryn. "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

She replied to his question with a solemn nod, "Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council." Lady Emmeryn said as she placed a hand upon his shoulder, "I was hoping you could join us."

"Of course." He replied in something that was little more than a whisper.

Lissa skipped over to her new friend and linked arms with her, "I think that's our cue, Robin!" She said in a jovial manner as she dragged her away, "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

The young princess lead Robin through the dizzying expanse of the castle and its grounds until they stumbled upon what looked like a hamlet of humble stone houses with cobbled streets that lay within its shadow. Compared to the grandness of the castle, it was considerably humble and quaint.

Robin, however, did not have time to fully survey the surroundings in which she had found herself in, as her ever buoyant friend tugged at her arm and dragged her into the closest building just as she had taken a breath to ask a question.

"Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison." Lissa shouted with outstretched arms and a smile upon her face. She then patted a small, wooden stool positioned at a large table of the same material, "Go on, make yourself at home."

She did as she was instructed and gingerly took the seat whilst she continued to observe the building in which she had been dragged. She noticed that many of its occupants were already staring at her and perhaps making their own judgments, something which made her feel increasingly nervous. Her palms started to sweat and caused her gloves to stick to her hands as she felt the numerous sets of eyes boring into the back of her head.

A young woman clad entirely in pink, with large, blonde ringlets and toting a fancy parasol ran over to Lissa and stamped her feet once she was stood beside her, "Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" She declared with a slight pout.

The princess waved towards her distressed companion, "Oh, hey, Maribelle!" She bubbled in her usual care-free and jolly manner.

"'Oh, hey' yourself!" Maribelle blurted as she waved her arms around frantically, "I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs fretting over you!"

Lissa giggled and shook her head, "Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" She placed her hand under her chin and pouted contemplatively, "… Although, I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…"

A toned man with blond, spiky hair wandered over to them with his axe slung over his shoulder, "Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom?" He interjected, apparently oblivious to the fact that they had been having a conversation amongst themselves. "I bet he had a rough time without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

Lissa turned to face him, placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike, is that it?" She then covered her mouth with her hands as she started to chortle at his remark, "And here I thought some people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

He lifted his left hand and gave her a thumbs-up as he flashed her a toothy-grin, "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" His face suddenly fell as her words truly sunk in, "Wait, was that an insult?"

A glamourous woman with long, brown hair and pristinely polished armour called to them from another corner of the garrison, "Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" She then took a few tentative steps over to where the rest of them were happily conversing.

Maribelle rolled her eyes, "Poor Sumia. She's simply beside herself with concern… Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training." She then looked her comrade up and down before she clicked her tongue, "She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

Lissa giggled and did a little shimmy as she punched the woman on the shoulder, "Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

"Worry?" She questioned as her cheeks grew redder and redder, "Well, I… He's our captain and our prince – of course I'd worry!"

Robin studied the new acquaintance and started to feel increasingly sick the more she did so. She had deduced from the woman's reaction to their prince's name, that she too was volleying for Chrom's affections. If the fact that he had been a prince had not convinced her that she had no chance at all with the man her heart had so inexplicably latched onto, then one look at Sumia should have sent her running for the hills.

She was an astounding beauty and was probably fully aware of where she had come from and what her history was.

Robin convinced herself, right there in that moment, that she indeed had no chance whatsoever with that man.

Vaike gestured towards the disheartened woman with his thumb, "So, who's the stranger?"

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike…" Lissa replied in jest before she cleared her throat and threw her arms out towards her fair-haired comrade, "Ta-Da! Allow me to introduce Robin!"

She managed a small wave and a grimace that was supposed to be a smile at her rather extravagant introduction.

"She's just joined the Shepherds." Lissa resumed before she pressed the back of her hand against the side of her mouth and spoke in a mock, exceedingly loud whisper, "Chrom's made her our new tactician. You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve!"

"Oh yeah?" Vaike asked with a huge grin on his face, "Can she do this?" He then slammed his fist against his chest and unleashed a horrendously loud burp upon those in his presence.

While Maribelle and Lissa looked at each other in disgust, Robin allowed herself a quiet giggle at his antics, "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, 'Teach'." She then bowed her head to all of them to show her respects, "In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Maribelle sniffed at the air, then hastily turned away as her face started to pale, "Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent!" She exclaimed as her pout only deepened, "Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" She then threw her parasol forward and used it to point directly at the newest member of their group, And you, Robin! Don't encourage him!" She looked her up and down as she wrinkled her nose, "I'd hoped you were cur from finer cloth." With that, she made a grunt of disapproval before she turned on her heel and left.

"Don't take it to heart, Robin." Sumia said as she noted the rather shocked expression upon her face, "Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly!" Lissa interjected with a giggle, "But yeah, just give her time."

Sumia's expression softened and her cheeks started to become rosy as she looked over Robin's shoulder.

She turned to see what had caused such a reaction from and – as she should have expected – Chrom had started to make his way towards them before coming to a stop at his tactician's side.

"Ah! Captain!" Sumia gasped with overflowing joy, "You've returned! I was – I mean, we were so –" However, before she was able to continue the sentence she wished to blurt out to her captain, she stood on a pile of papers, slipped and fell flat on her face.

"Sumia!" Chrom shouted as he ran to her side to help her back to her feet, "Are you all right?" he looked down at her long, over-knee footwear and shook his head, "Those boots of yours again?"

"No! I mean, Yes! I mean…" She covered her hot face and shook her head whilst she sighed into her hands.

Though Robin did not wish to be spiteful, she felt relief at the incident that had unfurled in front of her. At least she knew that this beauty before was not the absolute perfection that she appeared to be.

Chrom dusted off Sumia's armour before he turned back to the rest of the Shepherds, "All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

Robin tilted her head to the side and tapped the prince on the shoulder, "Regna Ferox?" She inquired.

Sumia stood straight and responded to her question, perhaps in an attempt to redeem herself and regain some amount of dignity, "A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

"Warriors are what they are," The captain responded, "and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given the recent events…" He turned his head to the side and let out a sigh, "Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital." He then stood tall and clenched his fist, "So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So, if for any –"

Before he could finish, his sister threw her arms up in the air and jumped on the spot, "I volunteer!" She declared with a child-like exuberance.

Vaike nodded his head and produced a hearty laugh, "Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

"I'll go as well," A gentle voice chimed in from seemingly nowhere.

Suddenly, they were all aware of the presence of a heavily armoured man with floppy brown hair stood among them. As to when he had arrived, however, was something that none of them possessed the knowledge of.

Noticing the fact that they were all looking at him in an odd manner, he defended himself: "What? I've been here the whole time!"

Sumia looked down at her feet and started to mumble, "I… I, um…"

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom pushed, trying to urge her to speak louder.

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet." She finished as she clutched her hands to her chest. "I'd probably just get in the way."

"Well, you should stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn?" The prince suggested, "Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

The woman blushed and nodded her head, "W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine," He replied with an abundance of confidence.

Robin looked away from the discussion as she started to feel somewhat breathless. Perhaps she was reading into his words too much, but she feared that there really was something among the two of them. Something that she, the lacklustre newcomer, should not attempt to try and get in the middle of.

"Oh, yes!" Sumia exclaimed, becoming increasingly flustered and flushed as she spoke, "I mean – Yes, sir, I'll do that!"

The group finished their discussion of who would be joining them, with Robin of course agreeing to fight alongside them – even if she would be faced with the awkwardness of the love between Sumia and Chrom. She was sure that whatever waited ahead for the at Regna Ferox would be enough to distract her from such trivial matters.

"We shall leave tomorrow at seven," Chrom announced as he waved for the Shepherds to disperse, "You may all use that time for preparation as you please."

As the group slowly disintegrated, Robin grabbed the sleeve of Lissa's dress to make sure she gained her attention, "Can you show me where I may partake in some reading?" She asked, hoping that immersing herself in a book would help to clear her mind of any other interference.

The princess happily nodded and caused her pigtails to bob about in various directions, "Of course. This way." She replied as she grabbed hold of Robin's arm and – once again – dragged her away to a place that only she knew.

A few minutes later, she was surrounded by mountains of books and sat at a pine table in perhaps one of the finest libraries she had ever seen.

"Finished training for today, Robin?" Chrom asked as he strode confidently into the room with her.

She looked up from one of the volumes she had open in front of her and nodded, "With combat practice, yes. But I thought I might review a few battle histories…"

He took a seat beside her and studied the immense number of books around with concern, "You should relax a bit. Put your feet up. Experienced soldiers rest when they can. On a campaign like this, you never know when the next battle might break out."

She snorted, "So I've noticed." She then pouted and rubbed her grumbling stomach, "With all that's happened recently, we've barely had time to even eat."

Chrom agreed with her statement, "It's been a tough road, to be sure. And it's only going to get harder."

"I do try and rest when I can, though," She responded as she tried to lighten the mood, "A lady needs her beauty sleep, after all." She jested as she winked at him.

Chrom's face started to turn pink, and anything that he had wanted to say after that completely disappeared from his consciousness. All he could do was make an incoherent noise.

She studied his reaction, wholly confused. "What? Did I say something?"

"Er, no… No, it's nothing. It's just that…" His words trailed off as he started to try his best not to make eye contact with her, "Well, I didn't consider you the type to care after beauty and such. I suppose I've never really thought of you as a lady."

A stabbing sensation rippled through Robin's abdomen, "Excuse me?!"

Chrom suddenly became extremely flustered, "No! I mean – I didn't mean – not like that! That is to say, a 'lady', per se… Er… You fight and strategise, and… Not to say a lady can't fight, but…" He let out a heavy sigh, "Gods, this is coming out all wrong."

Robin clenched her jaw, "My goodness, Chrom. You're the scion of a noble family, aren't you? Didn't they teach you manners at your fancy schools growing up?"

He threw his hands out towards her in desperation, "Oh, Gods, yes. Of course they did. We spent a whole term on etiquette."

"Perhaps you could use another term, this time on how to speak to a lady." She snapped as she stood to leave.

He grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving, "It's just, my image of a lady is someone so prim and proper… Perfumed, and pretty… Nothing like you at all! When I look at you, I just don't see a 'lady'. Does that –" Suddenly his eyes grew wide as he watched her grab something from the table, "Er, Robin? What… What are you doing with that paperweight?"

"I'm thinking a sharp blow to the head might help fix your eyesight." She shouted. The stabbing in her stomach had changed to that of an agonising twisting the more he spoke. She had wanted to escape from the reminder that she was not good enough for him, or that he would never be interested in her the way she was him, but he didn't have to say such horrible things about her. Of course, she knew that she was not perfumed and pretty – nothing like Sumia.

"N-no, wait! It was just a joke!" He insisted with a nervous laugh as he removed himself from the chair he had been sat in and started running for the door, "Gotta go!"

"I don't believe it. The little craven actually ran away!" She grumbled to herself as she sat back down at the table. "What kind of manners…" She then let out a scream of frustration as she slammed the book in front of her shut. "Oh, well. Perhaps it's only fair." She continued to talk to herself, in an attempt to remain calm, "It's not like I think of him as a gentleman, let alone a fancy noble."

The next morning, all those willing to partake in the mission met up in the field beside the garrison.

Chrom stood at the head of the group, but refused to make eye contact with Robin, as the shame he felt from the earlier incident was still fresh and causing him to appear somewhat flushed. "Is everybody ready? We've a long march ahead."

"W-wait for me!" A young knight called as he ran as fast as he could towards those who were soon to be departing.

Chrom raised his eyebrow as he watched the young man stumble towards him. "Stahl?"

The man nodded his head and panted as he brushed his light brown hair from his face, "Why am I the last one to hear about this expedition to Ferox?"

Lissa gasped and clenched her fists at her sides, "Vaike was supposed to…" She then punched the arm of the blond man beside her, "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about the mission?"

He started to rub the back of his head, "The Vaike never forgets!" He then tried his best to look in any direction that was not the one that Lissa was in, "I just don't always remember, is all…"

She grumbled at him and stamped her feet, "I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" She then looked round him and checked his hands, "Speaking of which, are you _sure_ you remembered your axe this time?"

"Hey!" He blurted whilst her turned to face her, "That was one time!" He paused for a moment and pouted as he contemplated something intently, "Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count." He then grabbed hold of his weapon's handle and flashed her a cheesy grin, "Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action!" He then slammed his hand into the back of the knight stood beside him, "Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

"That makes one of us." Stahl responded with a scoff, "I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast!" He then looked down at his stomach and started to rub it, "There were muffins and cakes and… Well, I can tell you all about it while we march…"

Robin turned to the distressed and hungry knight, "Your name is Stahl, right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin." Chrom apologised as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "This is Stahl, one of our finest."

He laughed and shook his head, as though he disagreed with the captain's statement, and greeted their newest member, "Hello, Robin. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd." Taking note of her further confusion at his introduction, he began an explanation of the person he had mentioned, "Er, Miriel's on of our mages. She should catch up soon."

Robin nodded as she accepted his explanation before they all pushed forwards through the long grass and towards a small, dirt road ahead.

Once they had reached said road, however, something awful awaited them.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" A distressed Chrom asked with a grunt of pain.

Robin turned to him, not yet able to see what he could see, and posed a question for him, "Risen?"

"We needed to name this new threat, so the council gave them one." Fredrick replied as a hoard of undead beings came clearly into their view.

Chrom turned back to all those who followed him and unsheathed his sword, "Everyone, remember what we're up against!"

Vaike cackled and charged forward, "They'll remember _me_ once I drive my axe into their…" His jaw dropped, and he came to a screeching halt as he desperately searched the area around him, "Wait… My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

The prince glared at him with disappointment, "Vaike, this is no time for jokes."

"I'm serious!" He persisted as he kicked at some undergrowth beside him, "It's gone, but I _just_ had it! It's got to be around her somewhere…"

Chrom pushed him behind him and grumbled, "Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!"

The rest of them stormed forward to begin the battle.

As Robin started to run forward, Chrom grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, "Before we start this, I want to apologise for what I said yesterday. I couldn't find the right way to say what I was thinking, and everything was just coming out wrong –"

"– Chrom, just forget it." She retorted with a furrow in her brow, "I'm fully aware of the situation at hand, and I know I am anything but pretty, so you have no need to apologise."

"No, no. That's not what I meant at all –"

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "We do not have time for this right now! It's not exactly like I think of you as a nobleman either, so you _apparently_ not considering me to be feminine enough to be a lady is the least of our worries right now. Stop stammering and start slaying!"

Sully charged past Chrom and Robin on horseback, spearing a number of Risen on her way. "I couldn't have said it better myself!" She bellowed as she left them in her dust.

Behind her, still desperately trying to gain her affections, was the persistent Virion with his trusty arrow that took down any of those that might have escaped her stampede.

Chrom thrust his sword forward to try and stab an undead fiend on the end, but it somehow managed to dodge his attack and slice him across his forearm.

"Chrom!" Robin gasped moments before she blasted the creature away with her magic.

"It's nothing," He groaned whilst he nursed the bleeding poorly.

"Brother!" Lissa shouted as she ran to him and waved her staff over the wound. Within a matter of seconds, it had completely healed, all that was left was the blood that stained his gloves.

He nodded and gave her his thanks before charging forward.

From the thicket they had just left, a red-haired woman with a pointed hat emerged and brushed down her dress, "Splendid! It seems I've caught up." She said to herself in a flat tone, "Now to extirpate these brutes…" She started to walk forward when she caught her foot on something, "Hmm? Is that an axe?" She reached down to pull it out from its hiding place, "Why yes, it is… Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction was permissible amongst the Shepherds." She then looked up from her hand and noticed the frantic Vaike searching the undergrowth for something. She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes before sprinted forward and thrust the weapon into the confused man's hands.

"Whoa! My axe!" He declared with a face that lit up like a child opening their birthday presents.

"I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon. Now I know."

"Thank Miriel!" Vaike replied as he threw it into the air and caught it again as it came back down, "Er, for the axe, anyway."

She shook her head and grumbled about fastening it to his hand permanently before she threw herself into the fray along with the other Shepherds.

Amongst the chaos, one of the Risen threw their axe towards Sully as she fought off another one of the beasts.

She only just managed to dodge it, but it was still able to make a neat slice along her expose bicep.

"How dare you defile a beauty such as she!" Virion shouted as he ran to her aid and littered the creature with arrows.

Lissa tapped her staff against the wound and raised an eyebrow, "Your admirer sure is excessive, Sully."

The knight shrugged and watched him fire expert shots like a blue haired Robin Hood, "Yeah, Ruffles does everything to the excess, but I think he's growing on me."

The princess made a sound similar to that of vomiting before running back into the field to heal more of those who had been injured.

As more and more Risen piled in, Chrom turned his tactician for guidance, "What next, Robin? Guide our swords."

Fredrick's horse came to a stop beside them and he leant forward to address his captain, "Might I advise patience, milord? Robin is a fine tactician, but we have been working her mercilessly. Even the best of us needs rest."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "No need to be sorry, Chrom. I think that sometimes, you already know the best actions to take, however."

He smiled at her response, patted her shoulder, and continued to charge forward, now ready to destroy anything that would come into his path.

After cutting through the army of terrifying creatures, Robin and Chrom stood before the Risen Chief.

It stared down at them, with a jaw that cracked each time it opened it to snarl. Upon its head was a skull of a wild animal, something that Robin found particularly disturbing.

"I certainly won't give the Risen any merit when it comes to attire," She groaned.

The prince nodded and readied Falchion for battle, "Allow me to slay this beast."

"Chrom, duck!" Vaike shouted from behind them.

He did as he was told, and in the nick of time too.

Vaike's axe soared over his head and embedded itself in the skull of the beast – not the one it was wearing either.

He brushed the hair flat on his head after the weapon had messed some of it on its journey and took a deep breath, "Finally, and good riddance!" He looked around with a furrowed brow, "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…"

"The no path is safe," Fredrick interjected as his horse trotted up to them, "We'll need to stay wary."

"Right," Vaike said with a stern nod, "Just let ol' Teach keep ya safe." He planted his foot against the chest of the fallen chief and started to tug at the handle of his axe. It appeared to be wedged in pretty far, and he was having great difficulty removing it. He cleared his throat and gestured for the others to continue without him, "Just, um, let me get this out first."


	5. Chapter Three

They continued upon the Northroad on their journey towards Regna Ferox, bruised and battered from their fight with the Risen.

Something caught Robin's eye, "Well, what do we have here?" She asked.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa queried as a continuation of the one that Robin had started.

They walked over to a grounded, winged horse that looked forlorn.

"It's a Pegasus, all right," Chrom said as he grew cautiously closer to examine it, "I think its hurt. Let's just have a look here…" He grew closer, but it was no his wisest move.

The Pegasus reared up onto its back legs and nearly kicked the prince in the face.

"Whoa! Down girl! Easy there!" He commanded in a panic.

"Captain, one moment," Sumia interjected before she once again face planted, but this time into the grass and dirt.

"Sumia!" Chrom exclaimed, "Are you all right? It's those boots of yours again?"

She replied to him the same way she had the previous time, with a string of flustered words that didn't really answer his question at all. She then sighed, after having given up on trying to explain herself.

"Well, come no closer." He demanded, "This beast is crazed!"

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this." She said sternly as she pushed him out of the way to get closer to the creature. She then placed a comforting hand on the Pegasus' muzzle and gentle started to stroke them, "Shh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." The horse whinnied and laid its head against hers.

Robin watched the scene before her with wide eyes, "How did she calm it so quickly?"

"That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa chirped.

Chrom shook his head and sighed, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh, it's… It's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess." She stammered in reply.

The prince smiled at the sight before him, "I should say so!"

Sumia returned his kind smile and continued to pet the horse, "You all go ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you." Chrom suggested, not willing to leave any man – or woman – behind.

"Thank you, Captain, but I can manage." She said as she gazed into the eyes of the injured animal now in her care, "Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

The prince nodded his and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Right, then, be safe, Sumia."

She cheerfully replied, "As you command, sir."

Not long after they had resumed the trek – without Sumia – the group encountered frigid air and flurries of snow. The change in the weather had been violent and sudden – none of them had been prepared for it.

Lissa wrapped her arms round herself and shivered as she tried to speak through chattering teeth. "Brrr!" She complained with a snotty nose, "F-F-Fredrick! I', f-f-freebing!"

The knight let out a gentle chortle and guided her to his side, "Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

Robin cupped her hands around her mouth, breathed into them before she rubbed them against each other, "So this is the fortress?" She inquired to distract herself from the pain in her nearing-frostbitten extremities.

Chrom took his place at her side and sent a sharp nod her way. "Yes, the Longfort." He then gestured towards the tops of the trees to where a long, bricked wall could be seen either side of the metal gate that stood before the team, "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners." Fredrick interjected in his usually, knowledgeable manner. Whilst quite impressed by everything that the man seemed to know, Robin did question as to whether or not he had swallowed an encyclopaedia at some point during his infancy.

In all honesty, she could not complain. At least he knew something, whereas she was left to wander throughout the country without a single scrap of knowledge – not even about herself.

"Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility." The knight continued after he had spotted his comrades furrowed brow once she had become lost in thought, "This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

The Prince let out a heavy sigh and took a step forward, "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best." He then turned back to the small army that stood behind him, all eagerly awaiting his command, "Remember, everyone: Your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

They each slammed their fists over their hearts and replied that they understood.

However, the group had barely taken a step forward before Fredrick leant towards his leader from atop his horse and patted him on his shoulder to inform him of a sight most troubling, "Trouble in the wind, milord," He nearly whispered, "the Feroxi Guard are mobilising."

Chrom turned to him, astonished, "What?! Why?" He demanded.

"Who can say? But they look ready to fly at a moment's notice." The armoured man adopted a tighter grip upon his lance, "We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe." He turned back to the following that gazed up at him with fearful eyes, "Perhaps we ought to pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy?"

Robin nodded her head as she overheard their conversation and started to do what he had instructed whilst she passed on the orders to the other, freezing members of the group.

Fredrick rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth whilst he watched her take on a leadership role in a group that she had only known for such a short time. "Loath as I am to trust her, Robin might offer some valuable insight in this…" His words trailed off as he bit his lip and lead his horse towards the gate.

A crooked smile played upon the corner of Chrom's lips as he watched the frustration that admitting such a truth caused his friend. "Indeed, she _is_ out tactician, after all." The Prince walked through the increasingly deepening snow and placed a hand on the busy woman's shoulder. "So, Robin? What do you suggest?"

She turned back to her Prince and met his grin with her own, "I know exactly what to do."

Once they had all been allotted their tasks – all but Miriel were set for battle. Something she did not complain about, as she felt that he magic could better protect the camp than any of the others could – they walked side-by-side towards the heavy, iron gate that lead to uncertainty.

A team of soldiers and a woman in armour spilled out onto the wall atop said gate and put a stop to the Ylissean's advance.

"Halt!" The woman shouted down to them with an out-stretched hand, "Who goes there?!"

Chrom took a hesitant step forward and bellowed up to her: "In the name of the House of Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!"

"Not another step, my bold lad!" She demanded as he threatened to do exactly that, "I've lancers at the ready!"

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy!" Fredrick called, eager to come to the defence of his Lord, "Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of a mutual interest."

The woman wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

"B-brigand?!" Fredrick exclaimed with an unbridled anger that caused a vein in his forehead to pop, "Now see here –"

"You think you're the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border?" She continued to shout, interjecting Fredrick's statement, "I have the authority to fell such impostors where they stand."

Her declaration turned Fredrick's anger into fury, "How dare you!" He spat with a reddened face, "You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!"

She snorted and flicked her blonde hair from her face, "Yes, indeed – and I'm the Queen of Valm!" She retorted, clearly unmoved by the knight's words, "You do realise that impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?"

The group continued to stare up at her, figuring that nothing that they could say would change what she thought of them.

"Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the Prince of Ylisse?" She bellowed as she gestured towards Chrom with her gloved hand, "Then prove it on the battlefield!"

The Prince gritted his teeth and complained to himself, "Emmeryn won't like this at all…" He then decided that it was worth attempting to talk her out of it one last time, even if it was a desperate plea. "Please, good lady! If you'd just listen –"

"I've heard enough already!" She interrupted before she threw out her hand to gain the attention of her men, "Attack!"

Four of said men ran towards the edge of the wall and threw spears off, directly towards the Prince in question.

He threw his cape of his arm and looked away. They were coming at him too fast, he didn't have time to formulate a plan of attack, or to plot an escape. As he watched them come closer to him, in his gut, he knew that he was going to die.

Suddenly, his feet were no longer touching the floor and he was instead looking at the space where he had been cowering just moments before from above.

A Pegasus had scooped him up from the ground and left behind feathers that had been rattled loose by the soldier's spears.

Chrom turned to look at whom his saviour had been and let their name spill from his lips with gasped surprise, "Sumia!"

She narrowed her eyes as she watched the path before them, "Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy." She informed him whilst her heels dug into the side of the winged-horse to cause them to speed up.

The Captain let out an incoherent groan of confusion, still taken aback by the fact that the clumsy Sumia had been the one who had saved him with such grace and elegance. "Uh… Right." Were the only words he could muster.

She giggled and turned to him with a smile, "You'll be fine." She reassured him as they soared through the air.

Still befuddled and in awe of the majesty that was the sky from above, he allowed his eyes to grow wide and his jaw to go slack as he tried to take everything in.

But he did not have time for that. On the wall below them, the soldiers of Regna Ferox were once again mounting an attack.

"Sumia!" He commanded as he noticed the commotion and drew Falchion from its sheath.

She nodded head and replied with a simple: "Right," before causing the horse to turn on a sixpence and head towards the rest of the group to begin the impending battle.

As they landed, Sumia let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the Prince, "Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time."

"That goes double for me, Sumia!" He stated, though he did not return her smile as he strode towards his men. After a short pause, he turned on his heel and faced her once more after he had had a sudden epiphany, "And this – is the same ornery Pegasus we met on the road?!" He asked in astonishment.

She giggled, nodded and gently patted the creature's neck, "Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she?" She then shrugged her shoulders and grimaced, "Once you get to know her…"

He managed a small smile and a nod of his head as he voiced his gratitude, "Well, many thanks to you both."

Robin's eyes narrowed as she watched the exchange between the two of them, so very jealous that it was unhealthy. Of course, Sumia was pretty and perfect, she even had the _acceptable_ flaw of clumsiness. And now she was some sort of _Pegasus-Whisperer_?! There appeared to be no end to the ways in which Sumia would surely be able to win over Chrom's heart better than she ever could.

Sully slapped a strong hand onto Robin's shoulder, noting her evident jealously and sadness, and offered her a sympathetic smile.

Lissa, completely oblivious, bounced over to where Sumia and her new-found familiar stood and chortled, "I think the Pegasus is blushing!" She declared with a child-like exuberance.

"And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" Fredrick demanded through gritted teeth, unimpressed by his comrades' jovial and juvenile actions.

Shadows caught the corner of Robin's eye and she hastily grasped her Captain's forearm, "Chrom, they're coming!" She shouted whilst she pointed towards the armed men that had started to bolt down the stone steps.

He grumbled and gripped Falchion's hilt tighter, "All right. The Feroxi way it is!"

Sumia nodded her head as she mounted her Pegasus once more, "Phila said Pegasi can fly far afield, but they're highly vulnerable to arrows."

The horse let out a whinny as though panicked by her words.

"Don't worry, girl." She reassured her as she patted her neck, "I'll watch out for archers for both our sakes!"

Chrom and Robin were the first into the fray, both of whom ran forward as though they did not have a care in the world.

The Prince came to a sudden stop and looked around with a sense of unease.

"What is it?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched…" He mused to himself as his eyes continued to wander his surroundings.

"Um, sir?" A voice called from seemingly nowhere, "Sir! Right here, Sir!"

As his heartbeat quickened and his anxiety skyrocketed, Chrom spun in a complete circle and screamed, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I'm standing in plain sight, sir." A heavily armoured man then tapped his index finger on the Prince's shoulder and cleared his throat, "Right he –"

Chrom shrieked like a small child when he noticed the man who had apparently appeared from within the mist. "Oh! I-is that you, Kellam?" He asked, flustered from the embarrassment that his high-pitched outburst had caused, "When did you arrive?"

Kellam's brows furrowed as he replied, "The same time as you. I've been with you all along." His eyes widened, and he gasped, "I _am_ still a Shepherd, right? It's quite an honour, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I –"

"Of course, Kellam," Chrom interrupted with a sigh of relief, Forgive me. You're just so… quiet, I completely –"

"Quite all right, sir, quite all right. I've been told I'm easy to miss." Kellam replied, unfazed by the fact that head not been taken notice of – once again.

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you," Chrom said matter-of-factly.

He gritted his teeth and rocked from side-to-side. "I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes… I don't think they've so much as glanced this way."

"You almost sound disappointed."

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, "Well, I just… I'm glad you finally saw me! Just try to keep an eye out from now on?" He asked, with hopes of not being forgotten again.

Chrom sent a swift nod his way, and then entered battle with two friends by his side.

Robin came to a stop and cradled her chin between her finger and index finger and she grumbled to herself.

The Prince stopped beside her, and placed a hand upon her shoulder, "What is it, Robin?"

"I've been thinking about how your rode with Sumia earlier." She said – though it was of course not all for the wholesome reason that she was about to explain, "Do our units always have to fight one-by-one?"

"Are you suggesting we pair up"! He inquired with a cocked brow, "That's an interesting thought…" He looked over his shoulder to where his saviour could be seen chatting to Stahl, "I admit, I'd resemble a pincushion right now if it weren't for Sumia and her mount."

Though the envious monster in her gut wanted to do the exact opposite, she had to admit that the young woman had been a valuable asset to the team at that moment. "Exactly. By pairing up, units could lend each other added attack and defence…" She then gestured to Fredrick, sat atop his mount like the proud warrior that he was, "It might also allow quicker soldiers to ferry slower units great distances." She then slammed her hand down onto the cover of her leather-bound tome and nodded her head. "Yes… Yes! I'm sure of it. This opens up all sorts of strategic possibilities." She then looked into the eyes of her Captain with a large beam on her face, "We should try it whenever the opportunity presents itself."

Chrom nodded and turned to his team, "You heard our tactician, everyone pair-up!"

She shuffled her feet in the snow and squeaked a feeble response, "Thank you for listening to what I had to say. I suppose you shall be pairing with Sumia now?" She asked as she started to walk away and fight on her own.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "I had planned to team with you," He admitted, "Unless you think that teaming with Sumia would give us a tactical advantage?"

She hastily shook her head, "No, no, not at all. I just assumed that you would… Prefer to be with her."

He shook his head, "No, I would not. I am grateful to her for saving my life, but I would much rather fight alongside you. Besides," He pointed his thumb over his shoulder to where she had already started he descent upon the opposite side of the field, "I believe that she has already found someone else to fight alongside."

Robin looked over to where he gestured and nodded as she, Stahl, Lissa and Vaike left in a group. "It would appear so." She bit her lip and felt her cheeks grow hotter, "I am glad you chose me." She admitted sheepishly.

Chrom's cheeks mirrored hers as he blushed, "Well… Erm… Yes. Who else was I going to choose? For tactical purposes of course."

She pouted and nodded, "Of course. Tactical purposes."

Both equally flustered, they ran towards an unsuspecting enemy.

"My lady!" Virion shouted as he chased after Sully upon her galloping horse, "My lady, would you accompany me into battle?" He pleaded whilst he tried his best to keep a decent grip upon his bow.

Sully rolled her eyes and stretched out a hand to pull him onto her stead, "Come with me then, Ruffles. Just try to keep up."

A huge beam spread across his face, "I shall endeavour to do any and all things that you ask of me." He declared as he leant forward to wrap his hands round her waist, a gesture that was quickly slapped away.

The team – separated into smaller teams – battled their way through the soldiers on the ground, and slowly mad their way up to the top to face the woman who had been barking orders at them when they had first arrived.

As they reached the top, Chrom stared over to the horizon, seemingly lost in thought.

"What is wrong, milord?" Fredrick asked with Kellam in tow.

"It already feels as though Robin has been a Shepherd forever." He mused with a smile as he turned to face her. "It's funny how fighting alongside someone speeds friendships along." He then placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "And the more we fight side-by-side, the more valuable those friendships become!"

With a flicker of a smile upon her lips, she dared to reach up to touch his hand with hers. Much to her surprise, as she went to lay fingers atop his, they instead locked themselves between hers and held them tight.

He leant closer to her and pressed his mouth against her ear, "May our friendship blossom into something beautiful." He whispered.

Her heart pounded against her ribs and made it so his words were almost inaudible, but she nodded regardless, "May it do exactly that."

He moved back to look into her eyes, and then smiled at her slack-jawed expression. "Let us show this Feroxi leader that I am the real deal." He stated before he released her hand and stormed forward.

As they approached, the woman stood full-square with a large shield and lance, prepared for any attack that might befall her. "Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" She declared in a clear voice.

"Let it!" Robin replied as she threw a ball of magical energy her way.

The woman lunged forward with her lance, but Chrom managed to dodge it and took her down using Falchion as he did so. "Impossible," She whimpered as she fell to the ground.

Chrom ran to her side and helped her to her feet and Lissa healed her using her staff.

"Then your claims were… True…" She grumbled through grunts of pain. She bowed her head in shame, "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand impostors." She then shook her head and sighed, "But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have. I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

Chrom stretched out a hand for her to shake, "That would be most appreciated, thank you."

She took his hand shook it with a dip of her head, before she turned on her heel and lead them through the gate.

Robin nudged Chrom with her elbow, "Amazing! Her whole demeanour changed."

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words." Fredrick informed her, "I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…" His words trailed off as he became seemingly ashamed on his behaviour.

Robin placed a hand on his arm to comfort him, but he instead flinched away – repulsed by her touch.

"So, can we get going, Chrom?!" Lissa asked to distract everyone from the awkward exchange that they had just witnessed.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer." He grumbled as he wrapped his arms around himself and followed the armoured woman beyond the border's gate.


	6. Chapter Four

After their battle had left them somewhat weary, they stumbled into the Castle Ferox exhausted and wanting nothing more than to rest, but that was something that would not come for them for some hours.

The armoured woman who had caused them so much trouble at the gate – whom they had just recently learned was named Raimi – bowed her blonde-haired head after she had guided them towards a blue runner carpet. "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the Khan."

"Of course." The Prince replied and bowed his head in respect as she left to accomplish her task.

Robin cocked her head to the side as she both thought and listened to the clanking of the woman's armour, "The Khan is away?"

"Out training, I'd wager," Chrom replied with a furrowed brow and a flat tone, "The Khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle _is_ their politics."

"A warrior ruler, eh?" She mused as she winced at the mental image that conjured for her, "I can picture him now… A giant man, unparalleled in thew, his broad chest covered in hair…" Her sentence trailed off as she allowed herself a chuckle.

"Am I now?" A tall woman with dark skin and blonde hair, clad in armour inquired from behind them, "Please, do go on!"

Robin winced as soon as she had realised the mistake that she had made.

"You're the –?" Chrom started to ask and failed to hide his surprise, "Er, that is to say…" He cleared his throat and regained his composure as he nodded his head towards her, "The Khan, I presume?"

"One of them, yes." She replied as she stretched out her arms in a grand gesture, "The East-Khan. My name is Flavia." She then gave the Prince her hand to shake, and offered her apologies, "I apologise for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

"Thank you, but I am confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us." He responded with his usual royal graces, "Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

Flavia let out a heavy sigh and nodded, "Yes. Those Plegian dogs!" She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and showed it to Chrom, "We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains."

He looked it over with a heavy crease between his brows.

"Plegia must see some benefit raising tensions between your kingdoms and ours." She continued in her deep, authoritarian voice.

He handed back to the paper and made his frustration at what he had read evident. "Damn them all!" He proclaimed with a clenched fist.

The East-Khan took a step back with wide eyes.

Noting her surprise, he hastily apologised for his actions. "I… Forgive me, Your Grace. That was… Indelicately put."

She snorted as a large smile spread across her lips, "Damn them and damn delicacy!" She declared with a raised fist, "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards." The Prince retorted in a jest.

A guffaw erupted from her chest at his words and she slammed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Now that's Feroxi diplomacy! Yes, I like you already!" As quickly as the wind changed, so did her expression as the jovial air was sucked from the room, "I know why you have come, Prince." She said in a soft tone, "But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

Lissa took a step forward and stomped her feet as an obnoxiously loud gasp escaped her mouth, "What?! Why not?!" She demanded.

"I lack the authority," Flavia replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

The Prince raised his eyebrows, clearly confused. "Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the Khan?"

"As I said, I am _one_ of the Khans." She replied with a roll of her eyes, "In Ferox, the Khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms, and that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances." She let out a sigh and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so…"

"So we receive no aid at all?" Chrom asked, feeling rather short-tempered after Flavia had failed to finish her sentence.

"Not if you always give up so easily!" She snapped through gritted teeth, "The next tournament is night, you see, and I am in need of champions."

Chrom turned to look at Robin and Fredrick on his left, and his sister, Lissa, on his right, "What does that have to do with us?" He asked, his patience becoming seemingly shorter by the second.

The East-Khan rolled her eyes again as she became increasingly frustrated with the Ylissean Prince. "The captain of my border guard informs me your 'Shepherds' are quite capable. Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament?" She then leant closer to them in what looked like a flirtatious exchange, "If you win, and become ruling Khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions." The Shepherd's Captain stated bluntly.

She let out a heart laugh, "On the contrary! The Khans themselves do not fight – they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead Khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for some reason." She placed a finger on her lips as she pondered why, but as she was unable to find anything, she just shrugged her shoulders and continued her speech, "Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty… That I know of!" Clearly finding who whole situation overwhelmingly hilarious, she fell about into laughter once more.

The Ylisseans and Robin looked from one-another, befuddled by the whole thing. They had not left their kingdom expecting to be roped into a tournament that called for them to put their lives on the line for a woman they had known all of five minutes.

She wiped a tear from her eyes, wheezed and then sighed, "Regardless, it is your choice to make." She finally said after she had gained some semblance of normality.

Chrom turned to Robin – who shrugged her shoulders – before he let out a sigh of his own. "There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate." He grimaced as he remembered every heavy burden that had found itself onto his and his sisters' shoulders, "We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen." He blew air through his lips and shook his head, "If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

The East-Khan punched him as hard as she could on the bicep and chortled, "Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament!"

At her words, the Prince once again turned to his tactician and grimaced.

Though she wished she could, Robin didn't know how to offer moral support for what they were about to face. Instead, she forced a feeble smile and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Come," Flavia bellowed triumphantly, "I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan."

The Prince acknowledged her statement with a simple bow of his head. "For Ylisse's sake, we'll beat him no matter how good he is."

She once again touched his arm and smiled. "Well-spoken again – I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

The Shepherds followed her towards a circular building that resembled the old coliseum of Roman days. They all gazed up at it in awe, completely dumb-struck and unable to find the words that they needed to speak to express what they felt.

Before they could argue, Flavia planted book in the back of the trailing Vaike and forced them all inside the coliseum.

Lissa gasped and pointed towards the other side of the arena, "Chrom! Look!" She exclaimed.

He followed his sister's finger and laid eyes on the young, masked man whom had saved Lissa's life on nights before. "I see him…" He replied in a solemn tone.

Marth simply stared back.

"Marth!" Chrom shouted, "One question, before we begin?"

Again, the young man gave a wordless replied, but chose to simply glare at his new-found opponents.

The Prince scoffed and raised his Falchion, "Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!"

Almost mirroring the Prince's moves, Marth raised his own sword, a mirror image of the Falchion Chrom held.

He gasped as the light glinted off the perfectly polished metal, "Where did you get that?" He asked in disbelief.

Marth remained in the shadows, silent and full-square for battle.

"There's no way…" Chrom said to himself as he shook his head. With gritted teeth, he charged forward and leapt into the air to perform a spin attack upon what he assumed would be an unsuspecting victim.

Instead, the young swordsman managed to block the attack effortlessly, without breaking a sweat.

Every move that they other tried to use as an attack, their opponent parried and blocked, almost as though they were fighting themselves and already knew what move the other would make before they formed it.

"Tell me," Chrom grunted between sword thrusts, "Who taught you to fight like that?"

Marth forced the Prince away, before they lunged at each other and the masked man sent himself into the air to perform an aerial attack akin to that his opponent had opened with. "My father!" He snapped back as he brought Falchion down.

Chrom managed to dodge the move but refused to continue to run.

Marth landed lightly on his feet, like a cat, then turned back to the Prince and raised his sword once more.

His opponent nodded his head and accepted that the battle ahead would not be an easy one.

Robin placed a hand on her Captain's shoulder to gain his attention and pull him out of the fray for a moment. "Marth is a gifted swordsman, he looks very capable." She whispered into his ear, "We should mind our distance."

The Prince nodded and dug his heels into the ground.

Sully planted her hand on the shoulder of Virion as he stood beside her, like the clingy puppy she could not shake, "You got any dreams you want to get out in the open if we don't make it out of this thing?" She asked.

"Why dream when you live the legendary life _others_ dream of?" He replied with a smile before climbing behind her and into the saddle of the mount she rode.

Vaike took the hand of Lissa and pulled her into his protection, "Looks like you'll be coming with the Vaike, Princess."

She rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Oh joy!" But ran beside him nonetheless.

Chrom and Robin ran into the path of the charging Marth and put a stop to his advance.

"Who is your father?" The Prince demanded.

"I've said enough today," He replied flatly as he looked away from the assumedly higher-class man.

The Shepherd's Captain grunted, dissatisfied. "Is that how it is?" He flared his nostrils and sighed, "Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude, but within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse." He raised Falchion and adopted a strong battle-stance, "I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

His opponent scoffed, "I never expected such youthful arrogance. "He then adopted a similar and stance, "We shall see who shames who!" After he had spoken those words, he turned to Robin, "Let us fight with honour. May the best soldier win!" Marth then charged forward, but Chrom managed to dodge the attack with ease.

Once her saw an opening, the Prince swung his sword high and managed to catch the boy on the chin.

Whilst he was further knocked off his guard, Robin blasted him with a ball of energy, and knocked him off his feet.

That battle was over. The East-Khan had regained her place as the leader of Ferox, thanks to the Nobles of Ylisse and their loyal followers.

Marth staggered forward and complained, "Impressive… Just as I'd expected…" As the young man fell to the floor, aides from West Ferox ran into the arena to offer them medical assistance.

"Well fought!" The East-Khan shouted as she walked towards the team whom had fought as her champions, "You have my respect, and perhaps more to the point – you have your alliance." She took Chrom's hand and shook it, "I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

"Truly?" He asked, for some reason surprised that the plan had worked out in their favour, "Thank you, East-Khan."

"I should thank you!" She guffawed, "It feels like ages since I've held full power." She gestured towards the exit, "Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" Without further ado, she turned on her heel and ran from the arena, consumed with a child-like exuberance.

"Bah!" A large and muscular man shouted from behind the Shepherds, "Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it."

Chrom cocked his head, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"I'm the West-Khan, Basilio, that you so rudely removed from power!" He replied in a tone thick with sarcasm, "You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man."

"What do you know about him?" The Prince asked, quick to jump on the subject. He simply had to know who the man was, and how he had learnt such fine swordsmanship.

"You mean that 'Marth'?" The West-Khan inquired, though it was obvious that he knew who was the subject of conversation, "He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur." He stated, though it was unlikely that was the whole truth, "All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things!" He grabbed his stomach as he guffawed at his own joke.

Again, the Ylisseans turned to each other to gauge they comrades' reactions. Apparently, the Feroxi often laughed at their own jokes, at the expense of outsiders.

"Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended." Basilio noted as he turned to gesture to where the confused medical staff stood with an empty stretcher and an aggravated doctor.

A dreamy look fell over Lissa's eyes as she thought about him, "He's so dark and mysterious…" She then let out a sigh, like she had imagined the most amazing looking man you could think of.

Robin rolled her eyes, "Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan…"

"Well, I mean, come on… He _is_ sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

The other girl snorted, but she could understand how Lissa felt, even if she did not share it for the same man. She gazed up at the Prince beside her, the Prince who would probably never see her for more than a comrade if she was to live for a thousand years. She let out a deep sigh and looks down at her boots in disappointment.

"And _you're_ dreaming!" Said Prince snapped as he pointed towards his sister in a berating manner.

"Yowch!" She shouted as she giggled, "Lighten up, big brother. I was just kidding."

Fredrick grumbled to himself before he raised his voice, fed up of the juvenile behaviour displayed by the royals in his presence, "Milord? Milady? If this _fascinating_ discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately."

Chrom nodded, "Right as always, Fredrick."

Just as the Shepherds were about to leave, Basilio pulled upon the Prince's cape and yanked him back towards him, "Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you."

A young man with scruffy brown hair walked out from behind the sturdy man and stood before them in silence.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion," The Khan announced, "Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind." He then looked the man up and down before he turned back to the Shepherds, "To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

"Marth beat him?" Lissa exclaimed as she gave him the elevator eyes and flashed him a coy smile, "But he looks so big and strong…" She then took a few steps towards him, ready to attack him with her flirtatious prowess.

Lon'qu held up his hand and pushed her back, "Away, woman!" She shouted, somewhat panic stricken.

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!" She demanded with a pout and a foot stomp.

Basilio laughed heartily and slapped the boy on the back, "Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge!" His face hardened and adopted a serious expression, "Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a Khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

Chrom's eyes flickered between the man and the Khan, "You're certain about this?"

The Khan nodded, "Yes, yes. He's your man now."

The Prince once again addressed the man that had been offered to them like a trophy, "And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

He folded his arms and gestured towards Basilio using his chin, "He gives orders. I stab people. I think our rules are clear."

Chrom's mouth fell slack with surprise momentarily, but he soon shook his head and re-found his composure. "All right then. Welcome aboard." He then stretched out his hand to the newest, and possibly most anti-social, member of the Shepherds.

Rather than shake it, Lon'qu merely looked down at the outstretched hand and replied, "Pleasure.

When they were back in Ylisse, the first thing on Chrom and Lissa's to-do list was to deliver the good news to their sister.

"Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse?" Emmeryn asked, almost in disbelief, "Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice."

Her younger brother laughed and shook his head, "You should see Ferox's warriors!" He proclaimed, "Perhaps now our people will be safe from –"

"Your Grace!" A pale haired woman shouted as she ran into the throne room, "M-milord! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!"

"Phila, slow down, please!" Emmeryn said, concerned etched into every line of her face, "what's happened?"

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our south-west border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter."

Lissa gasped and slammed a hand over her mouth, "B-but that would be… Maribelle!" She exclaimed with a massive frown, "Chrom, we have to do something!"

Phila raised her hand, "There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded _his_ country. He demands we pay reparations for this 'insult'."

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?!" Chrom snapped and threw out his arms, as though he was ready to fight.

"Peace, Chrom," Emmeryn said to calm her brother, "We must first keep our wits about us."

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it!" He growled through gritted teeth, "The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!"

Phila looked towards the man with a furrowed brow but nodded and sighed all the same. "I agree with the Prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences."

The Exalt closed her eyes and pursed her lips, "I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do, but if we give him the war he wants then we lose, no matter what the outcome." She turned to face him with a stern gaze, "Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake." She took a few seconds to think, flared her nostrils and then nodded. "I will offer parley with King Gangrel."

Lissa flailed her arms and stomped her feet at her sister's decision, "Emm, no! You can't!"

"Please reconsider, Your Grace!" Phila shouted in desperation, "He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!"

"So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die?" The Exalt snapped with an expression of fire upon her face.

Neither of her siblings had ever seen her look so mad before in all their living years. It knocked them both aback and they watched her, open-mouthed.

"No, I will not accept that." She stated bluntly.

The Pegasus knight dropped to one knee and pressed a fist to her heart, "Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will always stand by your principles." She looked up to her Exalt and clasped her hands together, "Pray, allow the Pegasus knights to accompany you, though."

Chrom stood beside the kneeling woman with one hand on his hip, the other on the hilt of Falchion, "I'm going too. Someone has to save you from your good intentions." He said with a smile.

It was then the youngest sibling's turn to skip into the space to the left of the Pegasus knight and face her sister with a determined expression, "And I want to be there for you _and_ Maribelle."

"As you wish," The Exalt said softly as she walked forward to pull her knight back onto her feet. "Thank you all. Your strength will be mine."

When they finally had some time to themselves, Robin sat herself at a small wooden table and groaned as she eased her aching limbs.

"Are you okay?" Lissa asked whilst she took a seat opposite her.

The young woman nodded and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Lissa. Everything just… Hurts right now."

"It's all that fighting you guys have been doing," She chirped with a bizarrely cheerful expression on her face, "I think what you need is a long soak in a steaming hot bath. It'll make you feel better in no time."

Robin wrapped her near-white pigtail round her index finger and smiled, "You know what, I think you're right." She replied triumphantly before she returned to her feet and made her way towards the women's bathing tent.

Lissa rested her chin in her hands and her elbows on the table, then sighed, "Yeah, I usually am. Just nobody listens to me."

Ten minutes later, Robin had partially submerged herself in a warm water-filled wooden bathtub that soothed and relaxed every tense muscle in her body. She let out a contented sigh and closed her eyes. For the first time in as long as she could remember – which admittedly was not that long – she felt as though she could let go.

Though, of course, that bliss was only momentary.

A familiar voice called from past the wooden screen divider that acted as a privacy wall. "Hey, Robin?" Chrom shouted.

Her previous closed and relaxed eyes snapped open as she began to panic. She looked to her left to see that her clothes were folded into a neat pile – but on the opposite side of the room.

"Robin! Are you in here?!" He continued as his voice grew closer and louder, "Robin! Hello! I have a question about our next move!"

She swallowed hard, "Chrom?! I-is that you?" She asked, although she knew all too well to whom she was speaking, "Er, if you could just wait outside, I'll just be a moment…" She desperately searched for the towel she had acquired before entering the bath. Much to her dismay, it was beside her clothes, and definitely out of arms-length.

"What? Come on in?" He continued, obvious.

She hastily shook her head and leapt from the water to run for the towel to save her decency.

"Gods, why is it so steamy in here?" He asked, whilst batting the mist from his eyes, "Did someone leave –"

In a last attempt to preserve her modesty, Robin threw her hands over her privates and her breasts whilst she let out a horrified scream that interrupted the Prince mid-speech.

"Ah, there you are." He said, as though he had found a small trinket he had lost for but a moment.

She rolled her eyes and questioned his stupidity while she tried to grasp the towel that was still out of reach.

"I can hardly see a thing through this blasted steam." He shook his head and sighed.

She gritted her teeth and used as much effort as she could muster to grab the piece of cloth with only her fingertips. She relaxed once she had it in her grasp but was once again caught in the grips of despair when she managed to drop it at her feet in her desperation – leaving herself completely exposed.

"Anyway, I wanted to consult you on tomorrow's march. You see…" He froze and fell silent once his eyes caught sight of the woman's naked body. "Er, is there any special reason you aren't wearing any clothing?" He asked whilst his cheeks turned a vibrant pink.

"Chrom? Rather than stand there like a slack-jawed idiot," She dipped down to the ground and snatched the towel up before she wrapped it round her wet body, "Perhaps you could wait outside like I asked?!" She bellowed with narrowed eyes.

His face turned a deep red as he tried to look her up and down, but also look away at the same time. "But, I… You… Oh Gods, I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to! That is to say –"

She thrust her finger through the air and pointed towards the exit before she screamed: "Out!"

He bowed his head repeatedly as he made a hasty retreat, "R-right! Absolutely! Straight away! I'll, er, wait outside the tent." He stumbled from the tent and grabbed a folded towel upon his retreat, which he used to cover his groin, but it could do nothing for his embarrassment.

Moments later, Robin stormed from within the canvas building whilst still fastening her buttons. "All right, you! What sort of idiot blunders into the women's bathing tent?!" She snapped with a furrowed brow and flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry! Very, very sorry! I misheard you, I swear it." He shuffled the towel and swallowed hard, "I had no intention of peeping!"

She raised her eyebrow as she looked down at the hand he had clasped to his groin and sighed, "Just… Fine." She conceded and rolled her eyes. "Apology accepted. Now what was so damned important?"

He used his free hand to rub the back of his head, "Oh, er, I was hoping you could offer some advice on tomorrow's route."

"Fine. What are the options?"

He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and offered it to her, "Well, according to this map, one route is this steep trail through the hills. Or we could circle the hills and follow the main road across the plain." He looked back up to her and forced a feeble smile, "I imagine either would work, but wanted to see if you had a preference."

She placed her finger on her lips in contemplation. "I'd say the path through the hills," She finally said after some deep thought, "The main road would be easier, but we'd be more exposed if we encountered foes."

"Right," He responded before clearing his throat, "That's what I was thinking. Thank for the advice." He then offered to shake her hand, but withdrew it after only a few seconds, "And, er… Yes! Well, that's it, I guess! So… Yes. Bye!"

"Goodbye." She replied whilst she waved and laughed at the Captain's fumblingly awkward retreat before she turned to leave.

"And Robin?" Chrom called back, to grab her attention once more, "I'm really sorry about the bath thing." He let out a deep sigh and shook his head, "I honestly didn't mean to catch you like that."

"It's fine. Water under the bridge. Let's forget about it." She blurted in hopes that no one else was listening to their conversation.

"Er, right. Yes. Good idea." He said as he continued to stumble over his words, "So! I'll catch you later?" He slammed his hand over his mouth, "Argh, no! I mean, I'll _see_ you later!" He shook his head again and started to wave his arms, "No! I mean… Goodbye!" He then made a speedy retreat with a red face that would not soon see an equal.

Unfortunately for both of them, their exchange had been witnessed by non-other than Sully as she sparred in the allocated area opposite the bathing tents. She clicked her tongue and chuckled at her friends' misfortunes, before she parried one of her sparring partner's shots with a loud grunt.

Virion wandered towards where she fought, with his usual smug expression plastered upon his visage. "Ah, most fortuitous fortune! It is none other than my dearly beloved Sully!" He proclaimed in a theatrical manner. "Your floating, so like a butterfly. Your stinging, so like a bee! Why, it's positively –"

She plunged the sharp end of her lance into the ground between his feet and then leant upon it, "You got a point, Ruffles?" She asked whilst wiping sweat from her forehead.

"None save the point of my heart's compass, which strains ever toward Sully." He replied suavely as he took a step aside the lance and took a bow.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "That sounds like a no – so get lost. I'm trying to train here."

He placed his hand over his heart and took a deep breath, So cold! I feel a chill coming on." He then took her hand and placed a kiss upon the back of it, "I'll surely catch my death if you don't spare a few warm words, milady." He maintained his grip upon her fingers and pulled her towards him, "Come now! All this training for war… All this angry grunting. It's unbecoming of a lady so beauteous!" He leant forward for a kiss, but Sully managed to turn her head askance and push him away just in the nick of time before she scoffed at his remark.

"A pretty girl can stab a guy just as easy as an ugly one." She retorted with flared nostrils, "But she still needs practise – so clear out!"

Virion took his place on the side-lines, but his romantic words did not follow him there. "No doubt the poets would write of your grace in combat. 'Stabulous', they'd say!" He then pulled his bow from his back and displayed it to her, "But there is no need for such exertions. Not when you've a man to protect you!"

"I've yet to see a man up to the task." She retorted in a curt tone with one hand on her hip and her lance slung over her shoulder.

He clutched at his chest, as though he were about to have a heart attack. "Milady, you wound me. Such a man stands before you as this very moment!"

She looked over his shoulder and around him before she finally smirked and let out a hearty chortle, "Wait, are you talking about… You?" She held onto her stomach as she nearly doubled over from laughter, "Oh, you're a funny guy, Ruffles. I'll give you that."

Virion's face dropped as he looked genuinely hurt and injured by her jest. "I wasn't joking." He whimpered.

"Do you have any ide how many people try to kill me on a daily basis?" She bellowed, "It'd take a certified hero just to keep up, let alone 'protect' me."

"And I vow to be just such a hero!" He blurted in desperation, once again reaching for her hand, but failing to make contact this time.

"Ruffles, I'd hire a wet nurse _and_ her kid as protectors before I'd consider you."

"So it's proof milady desires, is it?" He questioned, unwilling to give up on earning her love, "So be it! I shall gladly furnish such!" He then tapped her on the shoulder and gestured towards her eyes, "Watch closely our next battle. I'll display such heroism as makes for legend and song!"

Sully slammed a fist into her hip and laughed, "Oh, this should be good."


	7. Chapter Five

The next morning, Chrom, Lissa and Robin walked out into the dawn-lit castle yard.

"Well then, is everyone ready to go?" The Prince asked, "It's along march through the western mountains to the Plegian border."

Robin stretched her hand out to the man beside and tried to take his but was interrupted by a short person in a large hat who barged between them.

"Captain!" The young man shouted as he breathed heavily, "I'm all packed! When do we leave?!"

"Ricken? How did you…?" The Prince tried to question as he looked down at the boy in bewilderment. He then sighed and pointed towards the door from which he had just come, "Go back inside. You are not old enough for this mission."

The boy pressed his tome against his chest and groaned, "But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!"

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison." The Prince said in a soothing tone as he placed a hand upon his shoulder. He then stood up straight, brushed his clothes of and turned back to his tactician, "All right? We're off then." Just before he left, he looked over his shoulder to the boy and called: "Be good!"

Ricken watched them leave with a pouty face and folded arms, "Really? 'Be good'? How old does he think I am?" He then steepled his hand and smirked, "Well, I'll show him just how good I can be!"

After what felt like hours of walking, the Shepherds – along with their Exalt – arrived at a mountainous path that caused Robin to have an uneasy feeling within her gut.

She nervously looked around herself and her team with every step they took, trying to find something that would give reason for her anxiety.

"What is this, then?" A red-haired man shouted from a ledge, about half-way up the steep cliff to their right, "The Exalt herself, in all her radiance?" He pressed his hand to his face in mock-horror, "I fear I must shield my eyes!" He continued with his banal jesting before he fell into a fit of laughter.

Emmeryn looked up to where the man stood and managed to maintain her poise and elegance through his mockery, "King Gangrel," She replied to the man she had made the journey for after a deep breath, "I've come for the ruth of this unfortunate incident between us."

The pale-haired woman adorned with black feathers beside the King chuckled to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair, "The truth?" She asked in a husky voice, "I can give you the truth."

"Perhaps milady could first state her name?" Emmeryn called back whilst adjusting the bronze trim of her robe's sleeve.

"You may call me Aversa." The sultry woman retorted with a curtsey.

The Exalt nodded her head, "Very well, Aversa." She then took a step forward, "Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who?" The King yelled.

The woman at his side whispered in his ear and caused an expression of surprise to touch every feature on his face.

"Oh yes, the little blonde brat." He finally said, as though it had been something he had known all along. He then stretched out his long, bony finger and thumb and placed each digit at either corner of his mouth and blew to create a sharp whistle.

A man with an animal skull mask and attired entirely in fur stepped out from a hiding place within a thicket of trees. Behind him, he dragged a bound-and-gagged young woman with blonde ringlets adorned with pink bows.

She struggled against his hold, but he was far stronger than she and managed to maintain his grip upon her using only one hand. Her previously exquisite and expensive pink outfit was torn in numerous places. "Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" She exclaimed.

"Maribelle!" Lissa screamed as she tried to force her way towards her.

Chrom grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back with a shake of his head.

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?" Maribelle called to her friend.

Aversa looked down upon the pair with distain. "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more, she wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

"Lies!" Maribelle shrieked with tears in her eyes, "You speak nothing but lies, hag!" She forced herself to stand straight and proud, despite the fact that her bottom lip had begun to quiver, "Did they not teach the meaning of the word 'truth' in wretched-crone school?!"

The feathered woman shook her head and snickered, "You see? No manners at all." She then gestured towards Maribelle with a grimace and a wave of her hand, "Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

King Gangrel walked towards the very edge of the ledge and held his arms out. With the wind that rippled through his cape, it made him look obscenely grand and powerful. "Such a violent temper betrays her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were later to confess to being a Ylissean spy?" He shook his head and clicked his tongue, "My goodness! It would take an act of _considerable_ good faith to repair our relations."

"I have done nothing wrong!" The young woman protested as the tears she had been holding back started to cascade down her cheeks and she continued to fight against the man who contained her, "It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse! They razed an entire village!" She shot the King and Aversa a look that could kill them both where they stood, "When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and the charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"

Gangrel placed a hand to his chest and allowed his jaw to drop, "That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem, something I hear oft of late. But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers." He pushed a balled fist against his mouth to muffle the snickers that followed his empty explanation.

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle said in a desperate attempt to appeal to her leader's kind nature.

Emmeryn sent her a nod and a reassuring smile. "Peace, Maribelle. I believe you." She then looked back up to where the despicable ruler of her neighbouring kingdom stood, "King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once. Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need for hostages."

"Without so much as an apology?" He queried, aghast, "Why should I even bother with parley?" He then clutched his stomach and guffawed, "I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper!"

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom bellowed and threw out his arm as he reached for Falchion.

"Control you dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt."

Robin placed a hand on the enraged man's shoulder as Emmeryn sent him a comforting look.

Though he grumbled and complained, he stepped down and made his way back in line with the others.

"Now then, Your Graceliness," Gangrel stretched out his lengthy fingers as though offering Emmeryn an item contained within them, "Perhaps we can arrange a trade?" He licked his lips and smirked, "You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

Emmeryn gulped as she thought about the shield in question.

It was an ancient artefact, beautifully and diligently crafted by the hand of Ylisseans centuries ago.

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure?" She enquired with a dry mouth, "But why?"

Gangrel leant forward with his forearm comfortably placed on his bent knee, "Because I know the legend!" His eyes glossed over, as though he were lost in a fantasy of his own making. "The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realised. I have desired it for years. _Years_!" He bellowed before a pout formed on his mouth, "Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse." He snickered with a snarl after he finished his sentence of self-pity.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel," Emmeryn shouted back, her fists clenched tightly under her long sleeves, "To save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?"

Gangrel scoffed, "I want what every Plegian wants!" He paused a few seconds for dramatic effect, then stood fully erect and threw his arms out beside him, "A grisly end for every last Ylissean!" He then looked back at Emmeryn with a manic look in his eyes, "What could be more noble than that?"

"What?" The Exalt replied as a wave of nausea hit her and it felt as though she had been punched in the stomach.

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people?" The Plegian ruler quizzed. "Your father named us heathens!" He hissed, which caused spittle to fly from between his clenched teeth, "His 'crusade' across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

Emmeryn closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I have never denied Ylisse's past of wrongdoings, but I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy!" He shrieked, "Now give me the Fire Emblem!"

"No, Your Grace!" Maribelle shouted after her silence, "I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!"

"No, Maribelle…" The Exalt responded in a soft voice.

Gangrel rolled his eyes and groaned, "Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk. It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity!" He threw his hand out and gestured towards the forest from which the barbarian had come, "I shall have the Fire Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny, dead hands!"

The fur clad man threw a fist into the air, then pushed the same hand forward and pointed towards the Shepherds and their Exalt.

A hoard of men, all similarly attired to the first, made their way from amongst the trees and charged towards their new opponents with axes in hand.

Chrom cut the first down with a swift slice from Falchion. "Stay back," He commanded with authority, "or you'll all suffer the same fate!"

"Now that's a declaration of war if ever I heard one…" Gangrel stated, beside himself with joy at the prospect. "A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry!" Another maniacal laugh tore its way through his chest and filled the air.

Aversa leapt from her post and landed gracefully on the grass below her before she sauntered over to her prisoner. "Poor, stupid girl…" She muttered as she looked Maribelle up and down, "Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll only be remembered as she who destroyed House Ylisse."

She struggled against her captor, but her voice came out weaker than ever. "No…" She mumbled, "That's not…" She dropped to the floor with the man's strong had still firmly grasping her upper-arm, "Oh Lissa… Please, no…"

Out of nowhere, a ball of blue and gold energy smashed into the skull of the barbarian behind Maribelle and knocked him onto the floor, unconscious.

Aversa took a step back and gasped whilst she looked around her for the source of the attack.

As though he had fallen from the sky, Ricken suddenly appeared beside the confused woman and straightened his pointed hat. He then ran towards the young woman and cut the rope that bound her with a small dagger. "Maribelle, go, you're free!" He exclaimed while waving his arms, blade still in hand.

" _Ricken_?!" The young woman shouted in both surprise and bewilderment, "What are you doing here?"

He slipped the dagger back into a holster and took her hand, "Just run!" He commanded with a red face whilst he puffed, desperate for air, "We can talk about it later!"

Aversa wrapped her slender fingers round the back of the boy's collar and pulled them apart, "Oh, is this your little boyfriend?" She asked with a snarl, "Isn't he just precious."

"Don't talk down to me, witch!" He grumbled before he punched her in the stomach and caused more of the blue and gold energy to engulf her.

She covered her eyes and cowered. "W-wing energy?" She gasped.

Ricken took hold of his friend's hand once more, "Come on, Maribelle!" He demanded as he pulled her forward.

She nodded her head and clenched her free fist, "Right!" They then both started to run and tried to flee the scene.

The woman massaged her bruised stomach, "Wretched whelp!" She cursed, "I should…" She then shook her head and straightened her clothes, "No. Our soldiers have them outnumbered. The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades."

Gangrel leapt from his high pedestal and chortled, "I have my war!" He then gestured towards an army of soldiers that had appeared upon his descent, "Captain Orton! Remain here and take down as many Ylisseans as you can." He commanded with a malicious smile upon his lips, "You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well." He informed him whilst pointing at the bricked constructions in the middle of the battle field. He then planted a strong hand on the Captain's shoulder, "Now, do your best – at doing your worst!" The King then turned and left the battle field in a fit of laughter.

Robin grabbed Chrom's arm and forced him to look at her, "Captain, we need to get to Maribelle and Ricken – and fast."

He nodded in agreement, "Then, we both need to cut through as many enemies as possible and –"

"Go with Sumia." She commanded, though it twisted her gut to say so.

The Prince looked from towards the woman aback the Pegasus, then back to his tactician, "Are you sure?"

She sent a forceful nod his way, "Yes, the Pegasus can cover far more ground than we can on foot."

He tried to take a step forward – for what reason, she did not know – but Robin had to cut him off before he could try to change her mind.

"Every second without help is one that could be fatal." She snapped before she grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him round to face the opposite direction.

He pinched his lips together but followed his comrade's orders – no matter how much he wished to argue – and mounted the winged-horse behind Sumia.

As they flew overheard, Sully slapped the woman on the shoulder, "That was painful, huh?"

Through gritted teeth and a grimace, Robin confirmed the knight's suspicions, "Yep. But duty calls."

The knight stretched out a hand to her and pulled her onto horseback when she took it, "I want a brave woman like yourself fighting alongside me today."

Robin smiled and expressed her gratitude at such an honour as they rode into battle together.

Stahl pulled Lissa onto the back of his horse, whilst Fredrick did the same to Virion, and immediately regretted it.

"I wonder why my delicate, warrior flower would wish to pair with someone other than myself?" the archer pondered with a pouted lip.

The knight simultaneously rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps she did not want to listen to your incessant flattery, "He said in a barbed-retort before he plunged the end of his lance into a charging barbarian.

"I don't know why," The man behind him continued to grumble whilst he fired an arrow into the chest of another brute that had headed their way, "Every piece of it is sincere."

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Chrom and Sumia had caught up with the two youngest members of the Shepherds. "We're here to help!" The Prince announced as he dropped from the Pegasus and landed atop one of their opponents.

At the same time, Ricken easily dispatched another with his magic and returned his Captain's entrance with a cheery smile, "Thank you."

Chrom scratched his head with his free hand and shrugged his shoulders. "Huh," He muttered, "It would appear that you didn't really need my help after all."

Vaike charged past them – on his own – and smashed the hilt of his axe against the skull of an unnamed man.

He fell to the floor – his animal skull mask adorned with a horrendous crack down the middle – in an unconscious state.

The man celebrated and winked at Lissa as he showed off his muscles to her.

She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue at his juvenile displays, but that didn't do anything to halt them.

Suddenly, Stahl thrust his sword in front of Vaike's face, to block an oncoming attack that he had been too vain to see. "Next time," The young knight grunted against the weight that was being forced upon his sword, "Would you pay attention, and flirt with the ladies _off_ the battlefield?"

The blonde man dipped beneath his friend's sword and plunged his axe into the side of the hefty creature that had attacked them. "Sure, whatever. Don't see why the Vaike can't do both."

Lissa rolled her eyes after she had watched the disgruntled and arrogant man run off to battle more of their enemies. "You're wasting your time with a half-wit like him, Stahl."

He sighed and pulled at the reigns of his horse, "I fear you may be right, Princess."

A moustached man with slicked-back hair flew into Chrom's path a sneer plastered upon his face.

"Captain Orton, I presume." The Prince grumbled.

"I see my reputation precedes me," Orton responded, "But that shall be the last time my name shall be able to touch your disgusting, Ylissean lips." He threw his axe forward, and almost crushed Chrom underneath it.

Just in the nick of time, the Shepherds' Captain managed to throw Falchion above his head and block the attack, but it took almost all his strength to just be able to hold the man off as he was forced to his knees.

A large ball of energy burst through the air and encompassed the head of the enemy captain.

He whimpered and fell of his Wyvern into a slumped heap on the floor.

Once the creature had flown off, Robin came into clear view with a beam on her face, "Happy to see me, Chrom?" She asked in jest.

The corner of his mouth turned upwards, "You have no idea." With the help of Falchion, he found his way back to his feet and strode towards his comrade, "Now, more than ever."

She blushed and tried to hide her face in the collar of her hooded coat, hoping beyond hope that he had not seen her reaction to his words.

A high-pitched shriek ruined their tender moment as the Princess ran across the field and embraced her friend, "Maribelle!" She exclaimed, "Are you hurt?!"

The young woman pushed her friend away and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Nothing that I didn't return twofold, darling." She replied with strong resolve, though the tracks from her earlier tears were still visible on her cheeks.

"I'm glad you're safe." Robin said in hopes that it would distract from her behaviour just moments prior.

"Who…?" Maribelle began to enquire before she turned around and found the source of the voice, "Oh. It's you." She grumbled in a bitter tone.

"Yes," Robin said as she remembered their previous encounter, "I know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same."

Maribelle flicked her fringe from her eyes and rubbed her flushing cheeks, "Oh, it's not a question of fondness. I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and…" She suddenly stamped her feet and shook her head, "Wait, am I really justifying myself to a commoner? Gods…" She then straightened her ringleted pigtails before she continued to speak, "Yes, well, I do… Apologise for being curt. And… And… And you have my thanks for your part in my rescue. There, I said it!" The young woman then curtseyed to further cement her apology.

Whilst this exchange took place, Chrom ran to Emmeryn and dropped down to one knee before her with a bowed head, "Forgive me, Emm. I acted rashly."

His sister, the benevolent woman she was, shook her head, "It's all right, Chrom." She then took his hands and helped him back to his feet, "King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me."

Fredrick stepped forward from his place behind the Prince and started to address the Exalt for himself, "The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilised already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

Emmeryn agreed with a grumble of disbelief. "It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."


	8. Barracks Interlude: I

Back at the barracks, the Shepherds trained extensively with each other as they prepared themselves for the impending war that none of them wanted to fight in.

"Ah, crap." Sully cursed as she dropped her lance for the third time that sparring session, "Come on, Sully, get your damn act together…"

"Sully? What are you mumbling about?" Robin asked as she walked over to where her complaining comrade stood, "And why are you holding your side? Is everything all right?"

The knight squeezed harder on her ribs and waved the woman away with her free hand, "I'm fine! It's nothing!"

Robin tried to help her to stand up straight, but her attempts were soon thwarted.

"Leave me alone!"

"You look anything but fine, Sully. You're not hurt, are you?" She asked in a gentle voice, despite the harsh treatment she was receiving.

"No, I…" The woman sighed and rolled her eyes as she stood up straight and pulled on the skin of her abdomen, "All right, I put on weight and my muscle mass is down." She then winced and gritted her teeth, "You believe that? We're fighting a war, and I'm getting a gut."

"What?" Her friend asked in surprise, "Are you sure? You look great to me – same as ever."

"The you aren't look hard enough!" Sully exclaimed in frustration.

Robin folded her arms and shook her head, "Well, this is a side of you I've never seen."

"The Hell you talking about?" The redhead snapped with a cocked brow.

"Well, I just… Didn't think you were the kind of person to worry about their figure."

"Gods, you are a blooming ninny." Sully grumbled as she bent forward to pull her lance up from the floor, "This isn't about _looks_! I said my muscle mass had dropped, and that's going to affect combat, which could get my arse _killed_!"

Robin made a strange, squeaking sound as she grimaced. "I mean, um, yes! Of course! I get it!" She then raised her hands in surrender, "P-please don't hurt me!"

It was then Sully's turn to grimace as she took a step back in disbelief, "Hurt you? Why the Hell would I do that?"

Robin shrugged her shoulders and cleared her throat. Eager to change the subject, she pulled a cloth from her pocket and unwrapped it to reveal a green thing inside, "Well, if you _are_ worried about weight redistribution, we could try this."

Sully leant forward and inhaled deeply, "Gods, it smells like horse slop!" She exclaimed, outwardly disgusted, "What is it, some kind of jerky?"

"It's a rare form of dried seaweed," She informed her, undeterred by her reaction. "I bought it back in town. The shopkeeper said it contained 'insane quantities of fibre'." She then furrowed her brow and pouted a little, "Then he just kept saying 'insane', and cackled while doing a little dance… Quite an odd fellow, really."

Sully grimaced, "Sounds risky."

"Well, I know how brave you are…" The tactician said, trying to encourage her friend to take the leap.

"Is that a dare?" She enquired as she took the bait, "Fine then, I'll try it!"

"Great!" Robin replied cheerfully as she handed a strip over, "To tell the truth, I've put on a few pounds myself lately… I've been meaning to try the seaweed myself but was too scar –" She quickly cut herself off with a fake cough and changed the sentence's ending, "Busy! Too busy."

Sully laughed and poked the woman opposite her in the stomach, "Too much pie – that's your problem!" She then planted one hand on her hip while the other dangled the soppy, dark green seaweed in front of her face, "All right then, Robin. Let's see who can get in shape faster!"

They both nodded in agreement before they forced the weed into their mouths. The faces they pulled afterward may have indicated to those around them that it was in fact _not_ the sweetest tasting thing that either of them had eaten.

After she had taken one bite, Robin clasped her hands to her face and immediately disappeared.

Sully pointed after her and laughed, "You weakling!" She bellowed before joyously chomping into her strip once more.

Virion watched from afar with dagger in hand and shook his head, "Why does milady wish to torture herself so with such foul-tasting food?" He asked himself, "If only she were here with me, I would cook her a fine meal that she would dream about for weeks after devouring."

The heavy clunks of armour signified Fredrick's arrival as he sat down at the table opposite the man in despair, "That's quite the handsome blade you carry, Virion." He stated.

The archer held up the item in question, one that he had been polishing only moments before, "Ah, you've a discerning eye, Fredrick." He held it up so that it reflected the light that came through the barracks' window and sparkled as it did so, "Yes, it is rather nice, isn't it?" He let out a contented sigh, "Elegant, sophisticated… A perfect match for its owner! Why, it's almost –"

"The hilt bears the sigil of House Claive." The knight interjected enthusiastically.

Virion's face dropped, "Yes, but you interrupted me."

"Apologies, but it's been troubling me for some time now." The man admitted as he rubbed the back of his head, "Just how is it you came to hold a dagger from one of Ylisse's high noble houses?"

"I enjoyed a brief but fruitful collaboration with the Claives once upon a time." He replied without hesitation, "Well, specifically with one young and _very_ beautiful Claive…" A beam spread across his face as he remembered her fondly, "She gave me this blade as a token of our everlasting…" He hastily looked around the room, as though he was searching for the next word to say, "Friendship."

"I see," Fredrick retorted, clearly unamused, "And when exactly did you find the time to foster such a bond?"

"Ah, my dear naïve Fredrick. Not all bonds take equal time to form, you know!" He placed the dagger down on the table and let out another sigh before he used his hands to further tell his story, "Some are forged in a lifetime, while others spring to life in a moment." He then closed his eyes and nodded as a wry smile danced upon his lips, "Others still take but one very good night."

Fredrick grimaced as he immediately regretted starting a conversation with such a man.

Virion played with his collar as the man's hard stare began to make him feel uncomfortable, "Oh please! Spare me the pios air…" He then leant forward and poked the man's face to try and make it change. When he could not, he decided to take a different approach. "But… Is that a hint of envy I see as well?" He asked whilst he tilted his head from side-to-side.

Fredrick looked away from him and folded him arms.

The archer chortled and slapped his armoured comrade on the shoulder, which he soon regretted when his fingers throbbed with pain. "Well, permit me to explain: It is my avocation to grant noble ladies a brief respite from their dreary lives, and I know of no better way to do so than by romance's sweet perfume."

The knight turned back and glared at him with narrowed eyes.

"But I always acted the gentleman!" He reassured the man as he continued to judge him for his past endeavours, "No harm befell their honour or reputation."

"Oh, that was never my concern," Fredrick replied, now with a smile upon his face, "Ylisse's noble houses are built of sturdier stuff than one dandy's escapades can shake."

Virion's face dropped, "Tell me, sir… Do you always smile so as you twist the blade in a fellow's gut?" He then cleared his throat and removed the dagger from the table before he started to polish it once more, "Yes, well. You wondered at the history of my blade, and now curiosity is slaked." He then tucked the blade back in its holster and rose from his seat, "If that's quite all, this dandy shall leave you to savour your unshakable honour." He then turned to leave, but before he could, Fredrick's firm hand had grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"If you dare try anything with Princess Lissa, however, my punishment shall be swift, but I cannot guarantee it shall be painless."

The archer swallowed hard and scuttled away before he could do more to anger the Ylissean royal family's most trusted knight.

Fredrick watched him with a puffed-out chest before he allowed himself a chuckle, "Avocation, he says. Quite the hobby." He then raised his eyebrow and rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb as he continued to think, "Yet, I bet he has made many other powerful allies through such trysts." He pouted a little, then clenched his free hand into a triumphant fist, "Dandy or no, the man is sly. Methinks he merits watching." Amidst his pondering, something knocked into his side and took him by surprise.

"Oh, sorry, Fredrick," Sumia babbled as she stumbled through the room in a desperate search for the Prince. "Oh! There you are!" She exclaimed with relief when she finally found him.

He turned to her with a somewhat befuddled expression – both at her urgency to see him and the bizarre faces that Sully had been pulling as she forced herself to finish the revolting seaweed she had been given. "Hello, Sumia. Did you need something?"

She shook her head and nervously looked round the room, "No, Robin is just looking for you."

Chrom pushed the heel of his palm into his forehead and sighed, "Oh, right. The strategy meeting." He then turned on his heel and started his retreat towards their meeting place. "Poor Robin does love to –"

"Chrom! Are you all right?" Sumia asked as she helped her Captain up off the floor.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. I just tripped on a…" He desperately looked around for a decent explanation for what had happened, because the truth – that he had fallen over his own feet – would have been too embarrassing. "I just tripped on a pebble." He blurted, though he regretted it immediately. Perhaps the truth would have been a less feeble explanation, "Gods, how embarrassing."

"It's because you're so exhausted!" Sumia stated as she started to lead him towards the meeting, clinging to his arm the whole time, "You've been working hard lately."

"I'm fine, Sumia," He grumbled as he tried to pull his elbow from her grasp, to no avail, "And besides, we're all tired. Such endless fighting wears on everyone."

"Chrom, you've no need to don a brave face for my sake." Sumia cooed as she stroked his cheek.

The Prince jerked his head away and bit back any aggressive retort that he had wanted to say.

Unfazed by his reaction, she continued to talk and hang off him like they were a happy couple, "You carry twice the burden of anyone. It's only natural you're exhausted."

Chrom scoffed, then managed to grumble, "You're kind to say so." With gritted teeth, he continued his explanation, "But in truth, everyone looks to their commander for inspiration and strength. An army is only as stalwart as its leader. The instant I show weakness, we're through."

She wrapped her arms round his bicep and pressed her cheek against her hands, "It must be so hard on you…" She continued as she kissed up to him even more.

"I'll…" He tried to shake her once more, but again failed, "I'll be fine." He stated flatly, "And please, don't speak of this conversation to anyone. All right?"

She loosened her grip on him a little, "N-no! Of course not!" She moved her gaze from upon him to directly in front of her, to where she caught the gaze Robin who laid in wait for the Shepherds' Captain.

The tactician's mouth fell open and she her head askance to pretend to look at something over her left shoulder.

A vindictive smile played upon the corners of Sumia's lips as she resumed her conversation with Chrom, having already considered herself solidified as the woman destined to earn his love. "I would never –" She tried to say, to worm her way into his life further.

"At ease, Sumia." The Prince interjected as he finally managed to worm his way out of her hold. He started to walk away towards Robin, but he turned back to her and added to his sentence, "And stop worrying so much. It'll take more than a few battles to bring this soldier to his knees."

She slapped her hands together like an over-exuberant child, "I know! You're the greatest warrior that I've ever…" She then pressed her index finger to the side of her mouth and cocked her head to the side, "I just realised something."

Chrom rolled his eyes, but stayed behind to listen to what she had to say all the same, "What is it?"

"You trusted me with a secret!" She squeaked with glee, "It's our first secret together!"

He raised his eyebrow and looked round apprehensively, "Um… Yes, I suppose it is."

"Don't worry," She continued with a blissful look in her eyes, "My lips are sealed tighter than a bear trap." She then ran toward him and grabbed his hand, "So long as you take a nap after the strategy meeting!"

He once again withdrew from her grasp, "What?"

"Just tell Robin that you need to leave early."

"And if I don't agree to your terms?" He queried as he started to fear what she might have planned for him next. He hoped it wasn't anymore inappropriate public displays of unrequited affection.

"Then I'll tell everyone the mighty Chrom was bested by a mere pebble!" She exclaimed triumphantly with her hands on her hips.

"That sounds like blackmail…" He responded hesitantly, "Still, I suppose a short nap wouldn't hurt."

She danced on the spot, a bizarre display that caught the attention of many of those around them. "Oh, it's so thrilling to be able to help out like this! Anyway, I'll leave you to it." She said before she turned on her heel to finally leave the man alone, "Sweet dreams!" She called back as she waved a hand to him.

The Prince swallowed hard and brushed the parts of his arm that she had grabbed and snuggled, "That girl has a strange knack for getting her way…"

Inside the meeting room, Robin clutched at her stomach and stared at the floor whilst she tried to regulate her breathing. It felt like she had been punched in the stomach, throat and head all at the same time. Her heart beat so fast that she feared she would collapse there and then. The way that Sumia had clung to Chrom made her question whether she was too late, she feared that they were already together, and she had lost her chance to be with him forever.

"Robin," Vaike placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to get her to stand up straight, "Are you all right?" He asked sympathetically.

She nodded and corrected her posture, "I'm fine," She managed to squeak, "I think it's the seaweed I ate."

"Is there anything that the Vaike can do?"

"Do you take assassination requests?" She muttered under her breath.

He leant closer, "Sorry, didn't quite hear that."

She waved her hand and shook her head, "Don't worry, but thank you for the offer."

He smiled and nodded before he slapped her on the back, "If you ever need anything, just ask the Vaike."

She managed to reply to his offer with a feeble smile, but she could do nothing more for fear that, if she spoke, she might end up crying.

Moments later, Chrom walked into the room, surrounded by his most trusted comrades and placed his hands on his hips. "Before we start this meeting, I would just like to announce that I, Prince Chrom, was just bested by a pebble."


	9. Chapter Six

As night came, Chrom stood outside, alone in the palace courtyard. He gazed at the stars above him, as though they might hold the answer for every question that ran through his troubled mind.

Robin quietly walked out to where he was and took her place at his side.

He let out a long sigh and instead focused his attention on the crickets that had decided that night would be their concert night.

"Chrom?" She took a step towards him as she tried to gain his attention, "What are you doing out so late?"

He made a strange grunting sound before he turned to face her, "Oh, hi, Robin." He spluttered, embarrassed from engrossed he had been in the wildlife, "Just… Duelling with some unpleasant thoughts." He bit into his bottom lip and shook his head, "Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers, but there's something you should know first." He fell silent and watched his feet whilst his brain and mouth attempted to work in tandem to form the words he wanted to say next.

Robin took a step forward and took his hand in hers, hoping it would somehow offer him comfort. Even if he did not look at her and feel the same way she did when she looked at him, at least he would know that he was not alone if she held onto him.

He squeezed her hand tighter and caressed the back of it with his thumb whilst a weak smile played on his lips. Her touch seemed to have offered him some solace, even if it was only fleeting. "Not everything Gangrel said was a lie." He finally managed to say with a forlorn expression, "The last Exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence…" His voice trailed off as he remembered the atrocities that had happened under his parent's name.

She stepped closer and placed a hand on his bicep, hoping it would further encourage him to continue.

"It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death fifteen years ago." He said in a breathless tone, as though he had a heavy weight upon his chest, "Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but this war was no kinder on his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths." He let out a sigh, "Soon, there was no food at all, and the halidom began to collapse." With pinched lips, he nodded his head, convincing himself that he had to continue his story – even if it was only for Robin's sake. "I was young, but I remember those dark times… I know how they affected Emmeryn."

She allowed her thumb to gently rub the skin of Chrom's upper arm as she held his hand tighter still, "Such an experience would change anyone."

"Indeed." He said with a stern gaze. It was not aimed at the woman who stood opposite him, but more at the painful memories that the Plegian encounter earlier that day had caused him. "When out father died before her tenth year, he left her quite the legacy." He paused for a moment as he tilted his chin up and gazed at the stars once more, "Plegia's desire for vengeance… Our own people's unbridled rage… My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults – and stones!" His head dropped, "She still bears the scar from one…"

Robin pursed her lips while she continued to brush her hand up and down in a comforting motion. She would have never guessed that a woman so kind and benevolent as Emmeryn would have been forced to endure such a horrible life at such a young age.

"But she never let them see her pain." Chrom suddenly said, after a short silence, "Only Lissa and I understood."

"It must have been so hard…" She mumbled, unsure what was exactly the right thing to say when she had been told something as unsettling as the story that she had been presented.

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin." He replied after a snort, "I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and humiliated her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war, and then Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people 'forgave' her?" He shook his head whilst he had bewilderment etched all-over his face, "She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the halidom – the part most worth protecting. She _is_ peace!" He then subconsciously took a step closer to her as he resumed to tale he had to tell, "But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him." His head suddenly snapped up as he became alert with an epiphany, "So, perhaps I must be death's agent."

Robin's hand squeezed on his bicep as she pulled him towards her in an attempt to silently argue with his words.

"Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to." He continued – oblivious to her attempts to silence him.

"Well spoken, sir." A voice called from the shadows.

Robin and Chrom both jumped apart as they turned to find the source of said voice.

"Marth…" The Prince stated with a grimace.

The young, masked man strode towards them both, but stopped a safe distance away. "Good evening to you." He said in his usual, monotonal manner.

"How did you get here?" The Prince asked as he looked around for anywhere that they could have made their entrance.

He placed a hand on his hip and shrugged the shoulder attached to the other arm. "That cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove."

Chrom's eyes grew wide, "There?" He asked, consumed by surprise, "But how would you…?" His words trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You know the place, Chrom?" Robin asked as she leant forward to look him in the eye the best she could.

He nodded, "Yes, I bashed in part of the wall while training with the Shepherds. It's only a small hole, and I thought it well concealed, but…" His words trailed off while he shook his head repeatedly.

"Your secret is safe with me." The young man reassured him when he saw the amount of distress the other was in because of it, "I came here only to warn you." He continued bluntly, all care from his voice immediately evaporated.

"Warn us?" The Prince asked, further adding to his befuddlement.

"The Exalt's life is in danger."

"What, Emmeryn?" Chrom asked with a scoff, "That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours."

"What if…" The young man started to sound desperate as he stretched out his arms towards the two people opposite him in a pleading manner, "What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me?"

Chrom and Robin looked at each other, both of them sporting raised eyebrows.

"A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight." Marth added, trying hard to convince them the best he could.

"Seen the future?" Chrom asked, still in a state of disbelief, "Have you lost your wits?"

Marth sighed, "Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me, so allow me to prove it!" With that, he drew the Falchion from within its sheath and pointed it towards the Ylissean Prince. "I'm about to save your life." He stated, even though it looked very much like he was about to do the exact opposite. He then gestured towards the bushes behind them, "From him."

As though he were almost on cue, a hooded man stormed from amongst the leaves and charged towards the three of them.

Marth jumped into a backflip over the man's head – sword still drawn – and sliced the blade down the attacker's back as he landed.

Chrom and Robin stood in awe as the man crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"I trust this proof will suffice?" The masked man asked them whilst he held his Falchion at arm's length.

Chrom looked from the man on the floor, then back up to Marth with an open mouth before he sent a sharp nod the latter's way, "Yeah," Was the only reply that his scrambled brain could muster.

Another man leapt from the bushes from which the first had come and brought his sword down on the unsuspecting Marth.

He turned to see his attacker, but not soon enough to defend himself. The tip of the man's blade sliced cleanly through the mask he wore to reveal his true face.

The Prince charged forward and took the man out at the knees, which caused him to flip over his attacker's arm and land in a position that proofed fatal. He held his sword out in a dramatic stance for a few seconds, before he turned back to the person who had just saved his life. "Wait, you're…" He took a few steps closer, "You're a woman?" He asked, even though he knew what the answer would already be.

"And quite the actress, too." She replied sarcastically as she turned to him, "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now."

And explosion sounded in the background that distracted the three of them from the revelation at hand.

Without a second thought, they all charged towards it.

Meanwhile, outside the palace walls, whilst the Shepherds ran inside to protect the Exalt, a tall, slender man with red irises and spiky, dark hair gave commands to the minions he had at his disposal. "Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor." He informed a hooded man beside him. "Let nothing distract you from either purpose."

The assassin nodded, "As you will it."

However, a ginger man whom was supposed to be under said slender man's control took a step back as his eyes grew wide and round with horror, "Whoa, whoa, did I just hear that right?" He asked the man beside him, "We're to kill the Exalt?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and muttered a: "Guess so."

"I'm just here to plunder!" He declared, "You know, line my pockets with some royal goods. The Exalt's such a sweet lady…"

The man beside him grimaced and took a step away.

"Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!" He insisted right before he put a sweet in his mouth.

Chrom stumbled into the Exalt's quarters, "Emm!" He exclaimed, fearful that something had already happened to her.

"Chrom!" His sister shouted before she tried to usher him out of the room, "Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!"

She shook his head and stood in front of her, full-square, "No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe."

Robin guided the remainder of the Shepherds towards the corridor outside the Exalt's room, "We've got to take down these assassins before they can reach the Exalt." She barked whilst she gestured towards the best places for each member to take.

News travelled to the leader of the assassins of the Prince's survival. News to which he grumbled and stroked his chin, "Two assassins and the little princeling was not even wounded?" He asked before something else caught his attention, "Wait…" He mumbled whilst he looked over the inhabitants of the palace, "Some of these actors do not belong on this stage…" A particular person caught his eye, and an evil laugh rippled through his chest, "Can it be?! After years of searching…" He sneered and rubbed his hands together, "Tonight, fate truly piles the gifts at my feet!"

Marth, who stood outside the Exalt's chamber door, dropped her sword in surprise as it started to do something untoward. "Falchion is glowing…" She mumbled whilst she crouched down to try and touch it.

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked as he came outside to see what had happened.

"It's not your concern." She snapped whilst she dragged her Falchion up from the floor by its hilt.

The Prince sighed and rolled his eyes, "It seems nothing ever is with you."

"My apologies." She blurted as she held the still-glowing sword at arm's length.

"Just stay by Emmeryn's door." He snapped as he became unusually short tempered, "We'll be able to handle the killers."

The Exalt ran to the door and pushed her brother from her room, "Chrom, please! Flee while you still can! You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!"

"Your Grace," Robin called as she strode towards where the siblings were, "It is my duty as a Shepherd to protect the life of yourself and both your siblings." She then turned to Chrom and looked him in the eye as she spoke her next line, "I would gladly put my life on the line if it meant being able to preserve yours."

The Prince fell silent, his mouth open as he found himself unable to say anything in response her.

"Now, go with Stahl," She commanded as she gestured to the man on horseback beside her, "It'll be safer if we pair each of the Exalt's family with a mounted knight."

Both of the siblings nodded as they followed her plan.

Chrom grabbed the hand of Stahl, whilst Lissa grabbed onto Fredrick's, and they were both pulled onto the back of the horses before they sped off in opposite directions.

Amongst the commotion, a woman with rabbit ears appeared and groaned, "Look how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages." She grumbled whilst she surveyed the scenes around her, "I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race."

Chrom looked over his shoulder as the horse he rode galloped past, "Another assassin?" He asked.

"Hold!" Marth shouted to him, "Panne is not your enemy."

Stahl brought the horse to a stop so that the two of them could converse, "You know her?"

"I know… Of her," She admitted with a shrug of her shoulders, "And I knew she would come here tonight."

He clicked his tongue, "Quite the prophet, aren't you?" He asked sarcastically.

She stared at him and refused to allow him to intimidate her, "As you say." She replied in a blunt manner, "And I swear to you, Panne is an ally."

He looked back and forth from her, and then towards the woman she called 'Panne' before he sighed and shook his head, "Good enough for me." He then cupped his mouth and took a deep breath to fill his lungs in preparation for a loud shout, "All right, Shepherds! For now, we leave this Panne character be!"

"Is that wise, milord?" Fredrick called from down the corridor where Lissa desperately clung to him.

"Marth has earned our trust." Chrom replied, "She enjoys her secrets, I know." He then looked down at the woman who glared at him as he spoke, "Like her gender, for one."

She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes whilst she prepared herself for the next insult he might throw at her.

"But she's also save our lives. Twice, and that is enough for me." He said, in what was a surprisingly complimentary sentence considering the way that he had previously referred to her.

She bowed her head and smiled, "Chrom… Thank you."

He returned the smile before he sat up straight, "Now, to the matter at hand: Driving these scoundrels from out castle!"

The Shepherds all gave a hearty cry and raised their weapons into the air at his words before they dispersed into battle.

As Stahl's horse neared the ginger, sweet-loving thief, Chrom dropped from its back to stand in front of the uneasy man. "Drop your weapon or die where you stand!" He commanded with Falchion pointed towards the man's throat.

The man dropped his swag bag and raised his arms in surrender, "Easy there, blue blood. I'm not here to hurt anyone." He then looked around at the battle that surrounded him and realised how unconvincing his statement sounded.

"Yet you run with a band of assassins?" The Prince asked with a raised eyebrow.

The stuck out his bottom lip and shrugged, "Believe it or not, just trying to make a living." He then pushed his thumb against his sternum, "I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests… That kind of thing." He then gestured towards the numerous men that fought around them, "This lost said they wanted to break into some type of vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out." He confessed and hoped that it would save his life.

Chrom mulled over what he had said for a few moments, then gave a sharp nod, "Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?"

The other man grimaced, "Beg pardon?"

"We need all the help we can get to save the Exalt's life." The Prince admitted, "You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes."

He rolled his neck and clicked his fingers, "Oh, right – those good intentions." He then pursed his lips and nodded his head, "Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity… If you sweeten the deal."

"You want gold?" Chrom exclaimed but caved into what he assumed the man was asking for anyway as he did not feel that he had any other choice. "Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just…" He rummaged round his pockets but dropped his bag in the process.

The other man raised his eyebrow, "Looks like you dropped something. What's in the satchel?" He asked as he shook it.

"Nothing," The Prince insisted as he tried to snatch it back, "Sweets from my little sister. I'm sure you –"

"Sweets?" The thief interjected, "As in, sugar sweets?"

Taken aback by the man's sudden excitement, Chrom nodded his head slowly, "Well… Yes, I assume they'd be sweet? But –"

"It's a deal!" The thief exclaimed after he had found his way into the satchel.

Chrom looked him up and down whilst his jaw fell slack, "You'll risk your life for us if I give you… A bag of sweets?" He asked, wholeheartedly sure that he had in fact found himself in some sort of insane dream.

The man dropped the satchel into his swag bag and slung it over his shoulder, "I said 'sweeten the deal', didn't I?" He then held up his hand and pouted a little, "Don't get me wrong, I'll take your gold too. Later. Unless you've got more of these." He then leant forward and placed the back of his hand at the side of his mouth and whispered to Chrom: "Have you got more of these?"

He looked around and shrugged his shoulders, "I'll ask Lissa."

The thief happily grabbed Chrom's hand in a forceful shake before he introduced himself. "I am Gaius, and today, I am your thief for hire."

Partially bewildered, and partially relieved that there was one less assassin to worry about, the Prince simply smile back, at a loss for words that would work as a reply to the bizarre scene that he had just played a part in.

The Shepherds fought their way through the assassins – defeating every single one – until they were faced with the leader.

Robin ran into him first, as it was an encounter that made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Well, well…" He mumbled before he chortled to himself, "Oh, I know you…"

She pressed her tome tightly to her chest but refused to move from the spot in which she intended to fight him. Though every part of her body was filled with an irrational fear of the man before her, she refused to step down. She would not let him defeat her, and neither would she let him see the effect that he had upon her.

He stretched out one long and bony finger to point to the space between her eyes, "Submit to me, and perhaps I might honour you with the truth!" He proclaimed.

As she stood, silent and quivering, Vaike came to her side, "Robin, do you need the Vaike?"

She nodded her head, "I think I do."

He placed a hand on her shivering arm and said, "I've got you."

Chrom appeared on her other side and placed his hand on her shoulder, "As have I."

She smiled before all three of them charged forward and took him out simultaneously.

The man crumpled to the floor and clutched his chest, "No…" He groaned through his pain, "This is… All wrong." He then looked at the Shepherds who stood over him and desperately asked: "How could… You have known my plan?" He then fell unconscious on the floor and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Chrom ran to his sister and wrapped his arms round her, "Thank the Gods you're safe!" He exclaimed as he held her tight.

"It is you I have to thank, Chrom." She only just managed to say through his squeezing embrace as she patted his back – both in an affectionate way and to ask him for mercy.

Philia crouched by the Exalt with a fist over her heart, "I beg your forgiveness, milord!" She said as she addressed the Prince, "I failed in my duty – they should have never made it into the castle in the first place."

He shook his head, "Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Marth could…" His words trailed off as he searched round him for the woman in question.

Emmeryn cocked her head to the side, "Marth?" She asked.

The Prince nodded as he continued his search, "Yes, I would speak more with…" He then tapped his tactician on the shoulder, "Robin, where's Marth?"

She then joined in with the Prince's frantic look-about for the young woman, "An excellent question." She mumbled as her investigation also returned less than fruitful, "She was here a moment ago…"

They then both turned to each other and grimaced.

"Not again!" Chrom proclaimed with a groan before he ran out into the courtyard.

Once outside, they both found the woman in question as she slowly walked along the cobbled path towards the maple grove from where she had entered. She paused for a moment, and then turned back to look at the castle, as though she were taking in it's majesty one last time before it was to disappear forever. After she had turned back to resume her retreat, her path was blocked by the Ylissean Prince.

"Going somewhere?" He asked her, "You have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye, you know."

She gritted her teeth and nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits."

"Good ones as well," He informed her in hopes that she would not leave with such a heavy heart, "You saved my life, as well as both my sisters'. Is there a way I can repay you? Some favour I can grant?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "Hearing you offer is reward enough."

"But there must be something!" Chrom continued as he grasped at straws, desperate to not allow her to leave empty handed.

"I already have what I came for," She informed him to put his mind at ease, "History has been rewritten."

"And what future averted?"

She wrung her hands together and looked at the floor, unsure as to whether she should share such information with him. Going against her better judgement, she decided to divulge the truth unto him, "After the Exalt's assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to end mankind itself." She then shook her head and forced a smile, "But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you."

"Strangely, no. It doesn't." He replied with a chuckle, "Somehow, I know I can trust you, and I hope someday to repay your favours."

"Perhaps one day you shall." She replied with a knowing smile, "Until then…" She stretched out her hand for the Prince to shake.

He took it with a smile of his own.

Without another word, she released him from her grip and skirted round him before she walked through the grove from which she had entered earlier that night.

Meanwhile, back inside the castle, Emmeryn addressed the brave Panne, whom had taken part in the battle unexpectedly. "Brave taguel, there are not words to express my gratitude." She began with her usual, gentle smile.

"So, you know our true name?" Panne asked in a blunt manner.

Robin raised her hand, "I'm sorry, what's a taguel?" She asked with a wince as she expected some form of backlash from her question.

The woman spread -out her arms and sighed, "I am a taguel." She replied with a sigh, "The…" Her words trailed off and her ears dropped, "The last taguel. We are shape shifters." She rubbed her hands on her shirt as she resumed her explanation, "Most of your kind called us 'beast' or 'coney' in the midst of their hunt. I only helped you because my warren owes Ylisse a debt." She then turned back to Emmeryn with narrowed eyes, "Do not think us friends, you and I!"

Robin looked between the angry taguel and the permanently serene Exalt, "I don't understand…" She finally said in a small voice.

"Yes, it's precious little your kind seem to understand!" Panne snapped, "It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people."

The Exalt gasped, "What?! Is that true? Who would do such a thing?" She asked, fuelled by horror and genuine outrage.

"Do not act shocked. You are all the same." The taguel spat before she folded her arms, "Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all you touch – even each other."

Emmeryn looked down at the floor, "There is truth in your words, perhaps." She then tilted her head up to make eye contact with the woman she was addressing, "I'm told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could have learned much from your warren." She offered her a sympathetic look and her hand, "This may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. WE have stolen your friends and family and have made this world a lesser place."

Panne stared down at the woman's hand and refused to take it, instead opting to keep her arms folded.

"Your Grace," Philia exclaimed, "You had no fault in this!"

"You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologise?" The taguel spat in disgust, "Your words are but wind."

Emmeryn retracted her hand and closed her eyes, "I know, but they are all I have."

Panne rubbed her head and sighed, "You seem sincere, man-spawn. You feel my pain as you own." She furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side, "I've never felt that before." She then took a step back, "Look at me… See what I am. I will never trust mankind." She then pointed towards the Exalt, "But you… Perhaps you truly are not like the others."

Emmeryn sent a gentle smile her way, "All I ask is a chance to earn your trust."

The taguel nodded her head, then turned and left with a wordless goodbye.

Phila moved to stand in front of the Exalt as Fredrick and Chrom both entered the room. "It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far." She informed the woman she served, "We have no leads at present."

"It was Plegia!" Chrom proclaimed, "I'm sure of it. They'd do anything for the Emblem." He then turned to address his sister, "Emm, you can't stay here. Come to Ferox where it's safe."

"And leave the people undefended?" She protested, "War is at our borders, Chrom. Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader? They must know their Exalt stands with them."

"But if something happens to you, what then?" Her brother insisted.

Fredrick took a step forward, "Your Grace, perhaps if you relocated to the eastern palace for the time being? The other kingdoms know nothing of it, you would be safer."

Chrom made a strangled grunt of agreement, "Yes, please. At least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way."

She looked down at her hands and sighed as she realised that she would be unable to sway her brother on his demands, "Very well."

"Thanks, Emm. I mean it." He blurted with a small smile on his face, "We'll escort you to the palace before we head north to the border."

Elsewhere, in a dark expanse of nothingness. A void in which creatures of evil become incarcerated, the man that had lead the assignation attempt wandered, lost and frantic for an exit. "How?!" He shrieked once his frustration had peaked, "My purpose is too significant to be thwarted here…" He searched some more and threw his arms up into the air.

Then, out of the darkness, a shadowy figure surrounded by blue flame strode toward him, "Validar." It said in a woman's voice.

The man turned to it at the sound of his name. "What? Who are you?" He asked as the cold grip of fear filled him, "Where did you come from?"

"I am the power that compels you." It replied, as though it was elementary, "You will not perish here. It is not written. You must live on to author a destiny greater than you know."

His red eyes opened wide, "I-impossible!" He blurted as he stumbled backwards, "It can't be you!" He shook his head in continued disbelief, "It can't be…"

The figure outstretched its black arms and laughed, "I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the Fell Dragon, Grima…"


	10. Barracks Interlude: II

On the morning of their departure for Regna Ferox, emotions were high within the confines of the Shepherds' base camp. The tension between each of them was palpable. Every one of them knew that whatever the future held for them, it would be splattered with bloody violence on a battlefield.

Chrom strolled towards where his team had been since dawn with a frown upon his face.

His most loyal knight and right-hand man, Fredrick, jogged over to the exhausted Prince with his usual vigour. "Emmeryn shall be escorted to safety post-haste." He announced triumphantly, everything is in place, and she shall be well guarded."

"Good," The Captain managed to whisper with a feeble smile, "I do not know what we would do without you."

"I've also complete my patrol of the encampment, milord." He continued, "All appears to be in order. I found no enemy nearby," He then planted his hands firmly on his hips and donned a power-stance, "I believe we are safe here until we wish to depart."

"Good to hear," The other man mumbled as his mind found itself elsewhere, "Thank you, Fredrick."

"While on my rounds, I took it upon myself to inspect our weaponry as well. I've placed any items that showed exceptional wear outside your pavilion for further inspection upon your return." The knight proudly said, as though he had just listed numerous achievements, "Be your choice to sell or repair them, sire. I recommend swift action."

Chrom scratched his chin and nodded at his friend's suggestions. "Well, you _have_ been busy…" He mumbled before he looked over at the horizon where dawn had just begun to break, "Especially considering the fact it is such an early hour." He then shook his head and slammed his hand on the knight's armoured shoulder, "Your work ethic always impresses, Fredrick. I almost feel lazy by comparison."

He shook his head, "Nonsense, I've done nothing more than my duty as a knight of Ylisse. Oh, and beg pardon, milord," He then gestured towards the training grounds behind him with his thumb, "But I noticed you often cause a ruckus when training. With that in mind, I reinforced the tents near the open areas you're likely to use."

The Prince chuckled nervously whilst he rubbed the back of his neck, "Er, yes, I see. Sorry for the trouble."

Fredrick once again shook his head, "No trouble at all, milord. Happy to help." He then pointed towards the bags that has already been packed, ready for the day's journey, "Also, with the nights growing colder, I procured blankets from a nearby village. I've readied a variety of colours, so you might pick which best suits you." He then smiled towards his friend like a small child would after they had received praise from a parent, "If I may be so bold, sire, peach would seem to best flatter your complexion."

Chrom tilted his head to the side, somewhat confused. Whilst his knight seemed to be wide awake, for the Prince, his brain was still half-asleep – much like it would have been for any normal human being.

Without warning, Fredrick turned and headed towards the bags in a jog before he returned with a peach blanket in one hand, and a blue navy one in the other, "But perhaps blue… Just to be safe?" He pondered as he held them both up beside his friend's face, "Yes, that's best." He declared as his hand that held the peach blanket dropped to his side, "Blue it is!" He then forced it into a cloth backpack that he had slung over his shoulder and handed it to the man opposite him, "Here you are, milord, and two sets of spares, just in case."

Chrom looked down at the bag, then back up at his friend, "Fredrick, do you every tire?"

"Of course not, milord. I am here to serve." He then stuck his middle finger in the air as he remembered something else that he considered to be of significant importance, "Ah, and one more thing: I've taken measures to raise troop numbers and morale. I had an artisan create posters emblazoned with your noble image. It's milord in a bold pose – naked, save a scale in one hand and a sword in the other."

The Prince grimaced and started to blush at the idea of such an image being strewn around them.

"And at your feet, I scrawled our new recruiting motto: 'Chrom wants you!' I had them pinned inside each and every tent." Fredrick adopted a superhero-stance and beamed, "Surely the troops will be thrilled to rally behind their common leader, milord."

"Wait, you did what?" Chrom asked whilst he slapped his hand into his face in embarrassment. "In whose…" He took a piece of parchment from his knight's hand. Sure enough, it did display him in an exceedingly bold pose – without clothes and without shame. "You hung this in _everyone's_ tent?!" He inquired, stricken with a fear that he had not known before.

"No need for thanks, milord. Merely doing my duty." The knight responded with the same, unwavering grin, as he remained oblivious to the Prince's embarrassment. He then placed a finger in his chin and tapped it as he thought, "And… That concludes my report. Rest well, sire!" he concluded before he turned away to take on yet another task that he had undoubtedly set up for himself.

"F-Fredrick!" The Captain shouted after him, "Wait! We really need to..." He let out a sigh once the man he had bene trying to address had disappeared from earshot, "Talk." He finished with slumped shoulders. His gut churned as he imagined Robin finding one of the posters. It wasn't just a little humiliating, it even made him come out in sweats, "Oh Gods." He mumbled to himself as he started to pace, "I've got to tear those posters down before anyone sees them!" He started a brisk walk towards the first tent but bumped into the unsuspecting Gaius as he attempted to enter.

The thief held a bowl of sweets in one hand, a crumpled piece of paper in the other and had a mouth full of candy when he tried to address the Prince. "Chrom," He mumbled through a full-mouth before he swallowed some of the food down, "I've just seen your poster – very artistic."

Chrom snatched the paper from the man's hand and let out an aggravated sigh as he unfurled it. "Great, who else has seen this?" He grumbled.

The candy-loving man shrugged, "I don't know, but Robin gave it to me."

"Oh great…" The Captain muttered under his breath.

Gaius snorted, "Yeah, she found it hilarious if I'm honest."

"I'd rather she wasn't…"

The red-haired man chortled and clicked his tongue as he saluted the Captain and started to leave.

"Actually," Chrom grabbed the man's bicep, "Gaius, do you have a moment?"

"What's up, Blue?" He asked with a cocked brow.

The Prince shook his head. Apart from the obvious situation that had befallen him, he did have one question for his newest ally. But before he voiced his question, a crease formed between his brows, "Blue?" He queried, but shook it off to get to the matter at hand, "Right, well, you must have travelled a lot in your old line of work, yes?"

Gaius placed his free hand on his hip and nodded with a wry smile, "Sure did! Us thieves tend to outstay our welcome in a hurry."

Chrom bobbed his head as he listened to him, "The reason I ask is that I've had little chance to see the world properly." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I've journeyed on diplomatic business, but that's pretty much it, and frankly, one majestic court looks like another." He then gazed up at the red sky of the dawn with a dreamy look in his eye, "I've often wondered what it would be like to roam the world free of royal burdens."

Gaius scoffed and wrinkled his nose, "You royals up in your pointy towers really don't have a clue!" He exclaimed with a grimace, "You think us commoners are free to just spend our days sauntering along! Think we pick daisies and gaze at tourist attractions and eat bonbons all day!"

Chrom gestured towards the bowl that the man in question cradled, which just so happened to be filled with strawberry bonbons.

He gritted his teeth and slammed it down on the table beside him without a word. He didn't need any, his fury was evident.

The Prince took a deep breath and bit into his lip as he thought what the next best course of action would be, "Look, that's not what I was implying at all… And I think you know it."

"So what's the problem?" He inquired with a mocking tone, "Tired of the silk pants and the undying adoration of the masses?"

"I try to appreciate my situation," He admitted, "but being a royal can be incredibly…" He waved his hands round in the air as he searched for the right word, "Stifling. It's a comfortable prison, true, but a prison nonetheless."

"Sounds like a serious case of not being able to count your blessings." Gaius retorted before he forced a sweet from his discarded bowl into his mouth.

"It's true," The Prince rolled his eyes as he used his fingers to count the items on his list, "I'm never hungry, I've a hot bath and warm bed, people leap to my aid…" He then let out a long sigh and shook his head, "Perhaps you're right. What right have I to complain of such a life?"

The man opposite him made a pistol with his fingers and pretended to shoot him in the heart. "Bingo." He said through his mouthful of food.

The Captain planted his hand on the man's shoulder and patted it before he thanked him and left him to his food.

Meanwhile, Robin had watched the whole scene unfold before her and reacted to it with a laugh, "Well, I thought they were going to have an argument – a fight even – but I could not have been further from the truth." Suddenly, she saw someone creeping towards the outskirts of the encampment out the corner of her eye, "Vaike?" She asked once she realised who it was, "What are you up to out here?"

He suddenly came to a halt and started to laugh nervously, "Me? Up to?" Nothin'!" He insisted before he forced a smile, "Yessir, just a whole lot of nothin'." He suddenly pointed towards a wild daisy beside them, "Oh, lookie here! Pretty flowers! I sure do like me a pretty flower, don't you?" He then started to rub his hands together, "Yep! Love 'em. All of 'em!" He then flashed her another, even creepier smile, "Say, what's your favourite flower, Robin?"

She winced at his cringe-worthy behaviour, "Okay, now I _know_ you're up to something."

He shook his head and continued to laugh, "Nope, not me! Just lookin' at all them pretty flowers is all. Nice, ain't they?"

As steam floated past her face, she suddenly realised exactly where she had followed Vaike to. She punched him on the shoulder and gasped, "Liar! You're trying to see who's bathing in the spring over there!"

"S-spring?" He stuttered, as though it were an entirely new piece of knowledge to him, "There's a spring? Why, I had _no_ idea!"

She folded her arms and started to tap her foot, "Don't play dumb with me, Vaike!" She snapped, "Now stop leering and get back to camp."

"Aw, come on!" He complained, "You don't understand! You ain't a man!"

She raised her eyebrow and considered arguing with him, but instead decided that the silent treatment might work better on him – if only temporarily.

"Sometimes a man's just gotta… See what can be seen, ya know?" He continued as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the trampled grass beneath his feet.

She rolled her eyes, "No. I don't – Thank the Gods."

Vaike clicked his tongue, "Right little goody-two-shoes, ain't ya? Interrupting my fun just when…" His words trailed off before his shoulders fell and he sighed deeply, "Oh, fine. Guess I'm done lookin' at flowers. But don't think you can keep me …" He stopped talking as something suddenly caught his attention, "Hullo? What's that?" He gestured towards the tall horse that stood at the edge of the encampment.

"That's Sully's horse, isn't it?" Robin ran over to the creature, "Gods, but it's a fierce-looking brute." She stretched out her hand to try and pet it, then froze before she leant back towards Vaike's direction, "Do you see how it's glaring at us? It's almost as if it thinks…"

It started to scrape its hoof in the dirt and flared its nostrils whilst staring at the two of them.

"It's gonna charge!" Vaike shrieked as he threw his arms up in the air in panic, "Run! Run for your life!"

Robin watched the enraged creature with disappointment, "B-but I didn't do anything!" She didn't have much time to form any more words in protest, as she and her peeping-Tom companion were both forced to flee within the camp.

Moments later, a fully-dressed but somewhat soggy Sully chased after her horse in a frantic attempt to stop it from destroying the tents around it while the snickering Robin and Vaike hit behind the supply barrels.

Oblivious to the commotion happening around them, Ricken and Maribelle sat outside the latter's tent with delicate cups sat upon their makeshift table.

"The is ready, Ricken," The young woman said with a smile and a bow of her head before she filled both their teacups.

The young man wrapped his small hands round the cup and took a sip, "That's good," He mumbled with a beam upon his face, "Thanks, Maribelle."

"It's the least I can do after you saved me from those Plegian scoundrels, dear boy." She replied before she looked down at the china in her hands, "A single cup of tea will scarce repay the debt I owe you!"

"Aw, you don't owe me." The young wizard insisted.

The girl scoffed, "Without you, tea would be leaking from the sword holes on every side of me!" She closed her eyes and nodded once, "This debt must be paid, especially as we're both members of Ylisse's old high houses." She reached across the table and took his free hand that had dropped upon her declaration, "We may not be as close now as in ages past, but we're peers nonetheless. If I can ever be of ay help, you need but ask."

Ricken looked down at her hand as he started to become flushed, "Th-that's…"

Maribelle cocked her head on one side, "Whatever is the matter, dear?"

He squeezed her hand and smiled, "I'm just surprised to hear you say so, is all." He admitted in a small voice.

"Come now!" She exclaimed in a significantly louder one, "You saved my life! Surely you don't think me the sort to forget a debt?"

He shook his head and gently set down his tea, "No, not that! The part about our houses. My house isn't like it used to be." He let out a sigh and looked down to his feet, "Actually, we're dead broke."

"Ah, yes. That." She responded awkwardly, "Well, the recent financial struggles of your house are hardly –"

"– I was just surprised to hear you call us peers, that's all." Ricken interjected as he pinched his lips together, "Plus, look at me!" He exclaimed as he gestured towards his garments, "I'm hardly an aristocrat."

"And what else could you be?" His friend asked him in a sweet voice, "A noble's honour isn't measured by size of purse, but quality of character." She pulled both of his hands into hers and held them tight, "And anyone who would risk his life for another has a noble spirit indeed! Your family is every bit an equal to mine and hang those who say differently!"

A large beam spread across his face at her words, "Thanks, Maribelle."

"It is my pleasure," She replied before she left her seat at the table, "Please excuse me, dear boy, but Sully promised to help me with some strength training before we headed out today." She then leant forward and placed a kiss on the young wizard's cheek before she skipped off towards the makeshift training grounds.

Ricken's cheeks flushed a brilliant scarlet and he almost melted into his seat.

Lissa, having witnessed the kiss from afar, clapped her hands with glee and skipped towards the main tent to gather her items for the day and talk with the people she loved most. Her joy was, however, soon replaced with frustration and disappointment. "That's odd." She mumbled to herself as she dropped down onto a wooden bench, "I could have sworn he was over here some…" She cut herself when she spied the very knight that she had been searching for, "There you are, Fredrick!" She proclaimed as she leapt to her feet, "Geez, why the grumpy face?"

He raised an eyebrow as she addressed him, "I fear this is the only face I have, milady. Was there something you needed?" He then strode towards the back of the tent, evidently with the plan to add her demand to his ever-growing list.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked with a pout.

"Inspecting the contents of this small armoury, to make sure that I have not missed any worn or damaged equipment." He replied bluntly as he rifled through metallic pieces.

The Princess nearly squeaked with excitement, "I'll help!" She announced gleefully.

"I cannot allow that." The knight stated, "You could cut yourself, or accidentally –"

The young woman slammed her fists onto her hips and silenced the knight, "Do you think I'm an idiot?!" She asked with a crumpled face and narrowed eyes, "Honestly, Fredrick!"

"I think you are a Princess that I am duty-bound to keep safe." He responded in his usual, matter-of-fact tone.

She rolled her eyes and wobbled her head, "Yeah, yeah, boooooring!"

Fredrick bit his lip to stop himself from sending a rude retort her way, "Was there something you needed from me?"

"Oh no." She quickly replied before she flailed her arms in the air in panic, "I mean, yes, but…" She rubbed the toe of her boot into the dirt on the floor, "I wanted to ask you a favour."

The knight turned to face her, "How may I serve you?"

She stood tall and smoothed out her pigtails and dress, "I want you to train me like you do the others." She stated boldly, "I'm tired of struggling to keep up with everyone. I wanna hold my own!"

A smile appeared on the previously grumpy face of Fredrick, "A fine idea," He replied softly, "It would be my pleasure to assist in your training. Though I must warn you, I am not a gentle teacher. Be certain you want this."

She jumped on the spot and pumped her fists into the air, "Oh, I am!"

Fredrick then bowed towards the Princess and listened to her further, exuberant rantings that followed.

At the training grounds, a cheerful Maribelle and a disgruntled Sully sparred with one another – with the lady in the pink, silk attire struggling.

The Prince walked past as he surveyed the scene one last time before they marched out.

"Chrom!" Robin called as he walked by her. When she realised that he had not noticed her, she started to run after him.

With a scoff, the Shepherds' Pegasus knight stuck her foot into the woman's path and sent her sprawling at the feet of the very man she had been pursuing.

He crouched down and helped her back to her feet before he walked away with an arm round her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, dear," Maribelle said to the woman with whom she was supposed to be training, "But I just cannot abide such behaviour." She stormed from the fenced area and grabbed Sumia by the crook of her elbow before she dragged her towards where she had previously been stood, "What is wrong with you?" She snapped.

The confused woman looked around her with wide eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly to what I am referring to," The young blonde continued with a cold stare to accompany her sharp words, "Why have you been such a vile boar to Robin? This is not like the sweet friend that I have always known."

The woman shuffled her feet and played with her hair with twitching fingers, "I… I don't know." She mumbled, "It's just, when I see her with Chrom… It makes my stomach hurt."

Sully planted her hands on her hips and let out one, short laugh. "You have found yourself a player in the game of love."

She pulled at the feather in her hair, then folded her arms and grumbled: "It's hardly a game, Sully. For it to be a game, the other player would have to have a chance of winning."

It was Maribelle's turn to scoff, "Seriously?" She then clicked her tongue and shook her head, "Darling, you are in denial, and evidently jealous." She then leant closer to her friend to whisper: "Envy is an ugly, green eyed monster. Do not let it consume you."

Sumia screwed her face up and complained to herself, evidently riddled with her own anger and desire to be one better than the Shepherds' tactician.

"Pass me that lance, would you dear?" The blonde girl asked as she gestured towards the pile of weapons to her left, "And I am sorry to say this to you, but I think someone has to be honest with you."

Sully waved her arms frantically as she tried to get her comrade to stop whatever she planned to say, but it was all to no avail.

"What do you want to tell me?" Sumia asked with her heart in her mouth. Distracted by what she was waiting for her friend to say, she managed to grab an armful of lances instead of the singular one that had been asked of her.

"It is plain to see that Robin and Chrom have a thing between them that none of us outsiders can touch," She stretched out a hand without looking at the person to whom she was talking to and beckoned them closer, "It would probably be wise to back out post-haste."

Tears started to fall down the Pegasus knight's cheeks as the weight of the girl's words hit her full-force, "No… Has Robin put you up to this?" She stumbled forward and dropped everything she held before she stamped her feet and started to sob, "I shall win his heart!" She proclaimed with clenched fists, "Did Robin put you up to this? I thought you hated her!"

Maribelle clicked her tongue, "Darling, hate is such an ugly word – I am simply not as partial to her as some of the _other_ people within this band of vagrants." She then turned to face the distraught woman and offered her a sympathetic expression, "And dear, his heart is not something to be won like it is a trophy, it is something that he can only give willingly."

Sumia looked down at her bruised hands through floods of tears before she snapped them closed again, "Right," She muttered with a new resolve, "I just have to find out what he likes about her, and then mimic it to become something perfect for him."

"Yeah, don't do that." Sully grumbled as she pulled the lances from around Sumia's feet and passed one to the awaiting blonde, "If he doesn't love you for who you are, then it's not worth chasing him."

"You can't always have everything you want," Maribelle said as she continued the sentence from her comrade, "Sometimes you just have to accept that what you had been aiming for it out of reach."

The tears returned and spilled down Sumia's face again. "You're wrong," She blubbered before she wiped her face desperately and turned on her heel before she shouted: "You're both wrong!" over her shoulder. She stormed past the Prince, sobbing as she did so.

He tried to grab her arm and comfort her, "Sumia, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!" She screamed before she turned a corner and dramatically threw herself down on a bench to resume her weeping. "I don't want to be on my own," She mumbled to herself, "I don't want to be the old, forgotten spinster…"

"I often worry about that myself…" A voice agreed from the space beside her.

She almost jumped out of her skin in fright. She then slammed an open hand over her heart when she saw who it was, "Oh, Kellam." She wheezed.

"I mean, I don't worry about being a spinster," He continued, "But, you know, the forgotten bachelor, of course."

Sumia forced herself into an actual seated position and sighed, "I'm just not good enough," She mumbled, "To be with the person I want, I have to be something I'm not, and I don't like that."

Kellam shook his head, "You don't have to be anything you don't want to be." He turned to her with a gentle and kind smile, "When you find the one, you shall be everything you want to be and still be perfect," He then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You already are perfect, you just need someone to show you that."

Through her tears, she managed a smile and placed her hand over his, "Thank you, Kellam. That's exactly what I needed to hear today."

"That's what I'm here for," He reassured her with a gentle squeeze of her hand, "Whenever you think you're on your own with something, just remember that I'm probably there – you just haven't seen me yet."

She responded to his sentence with a snotty chortle before she threw her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug.


	11. Chapter Seven

The Shepherds trudged down the road the lead them towards the future of Ylisse.

Lissa came to a stop and shuffled her feet inside her boots, "Ugh, my poor feet," She complained with a pout as she threw herself on the floor, "I've got blisters the size of eggs!"

Chrom rolled his eyes and pulled her up from where she had slumped, "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy stroll!" He then turned to his tactician and offered her a smile, "How are you holding up, Robin?"

She sighed and planted her hands on her thighs, "MY thighs feel like they're going to drop off! Your endurance astounds me, Chrom."

He winked at her before allowing himself a chortle, "Should I carry you?"

Though she knew it perhaps hadn't been meant to be a flirtatious question, Robin couldn't help but respond to his question with a blush and her attempt at a sultry smoulder.

His sister hobbled over to him and raised her arms towards him like a small child, "You can carry me!" She proclaimed with a toothy smile. When she didn't get a reply, her shoulders dropped, and she stuck out her bottom lip, "No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me."

The Hierarch behind them had remained suspiciously quiet throughout the whole conversation. Rather than paying attention to the comical scenes before him, he pulled at his green robes and looked over his shoulders – as though he feared they were being followed.

"Is something troubling you, Hierarch?" Fredrick asked as he took a step closer to the twitchy man, "You keep glancing at the peaks."

The elderly man almost jumped out of his skin when addressed, "Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous." He admitted with trembling hands. Whether he was telling the truth or no, he certainly made it convincing. "I'm afraid," He continued with lips that trembled after each syllable, "Ghastly times, these."

Robin side-stepped closer to her Captain and tapped him on the arm, "Chrom, who is that?" She asked as she gestured towards him with her head.

"The Hierarch?" He asked, clearly surprised by her inquiry, "He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn through the early years of her life." He then edged closer to the woman, "Why do you ask?"

She cocked her head from side to side and placed a finger upon her chin, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something…"

Suddenly, a group of skull-wearing brutes appeared with larges axes in hand.

One of the group clutched his stomach with his empty hand and guffawed as loud as he could, "Time to die, Princey!" He shouted whilst trails of saliva dripped from his mouth.

"Plegian soldiers?" Chrom gasped, "Damn! How did they know we were here?"

The Shepherds all looked to each other, hoping that the next would know the answer to the Prince's question. But rather than answers, every glance was met with shrugged shoulders and incoherent grumbles of confusion.

Their Captain threw his fist up into the air and bellowed at the top of his lungs: "Everyone – Prepare for battle!"

In the distance, whilst the Shepherds paired up and decided upon a strategy for the unexpected battle, an armoured man on a Wyvern inhaled deeply and cackled to himself. "Smell that men?" He called against the gusts that battered them, "The winds of fortune are blowing our way!" He started to advance but was forced to halt when his path was blocked.

The apparently trustworthy Hierarch ran out into the battlefield and into the path of the winged-lizard. "Hold, sir!" He shouted in a voice that wobbled uncontrollably, "I am the man King Gangrel told you about!"

The man turned towards the barbarians beside him with a sneer upon his lips.

"Did you not receive order to take me into your protection?" The elderly man asked.

The opposing Captain leant forward and looked down his nose at the terrified human before him, "I've order to protect a man, true…" He then sat up straight and pretended to search his surroundings, "But I see no man here!"

The army by his side fell about with maniacal laughter.

He then returned his attention to him and licked his lips as he eyed him up and down, "Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign!" He then held out his arms and shouted at the top of his lungs: "And what do we do with little piggies?"

The Hierarch dropped to his knees, ready to plead for his life, "Well, you… I mean, perhaps… You let them go free?"

"Oh, are you a chicken now?" The man asked before he and numerous men at his side started to imitate the animal in question. He then fell silent and returned his attention to the quivering official, "We've a whole barnyard in our midst!" He then waved his hand in the air and adopted a snooty facial expression, "Well, it don't matter what you are." He leant forward with a demonic gleam in his eye, "The axe will fall just the same!"

One of the Plegian brutes leapt towards the feeble man and dragged his axe across his chest and neck.

The Hierarch fell to the ground where he spluttered and coughed on the blood that had started to fill his throat and lungs.

Chrom watched the scene unfold with gritted teeth and a pounding heart.

Lissa threw herself into Fredrick's arms to hide her face from the bloody mess that had unfolded before them.

The rest of the Shepherds stood full-square with locked jaws and clenched fists. They all knew that the battle they had found themselves in would be one for their lives.

The Plegian Captain looked down at the carcass that has one been a noble man and wiped his hands as he smirked, "Right, now for the main event. By the moon's end, they shall be erecting statues of me in the capital!" He then raised his and performed a royal wave for the Shepherd audience, "Ho there! Ylisseans!" He called with a smile on his face, "Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler and spare yourselves a gory end!" He declared before he raised his fist and brought it back down to set the barbarians charging.

The Prince turned to the blue-haired Pegasus knight behind him, "Phila, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column." He commanded, "We'll fend off these blackguards!"

Phila sent a sharp nod his way, then pulled the Exalt onto her horse and took her to what they assumed would be safety.

As the rest of the team paired off, Robin frantically tried to reach for Chrom, but found that he had already disappeared upon horseback with Stahl once again before she could join him.

After the others had charged into battle, the only two left behind we Sumia and the tactician. The Pegasus knight turned her nose in the air, "I would rather fight on my own than have to escort you on horseback."

Robin's mouth fell open and she made a strangulated noise of exasperation, "What?"

"You heard me."

The tactician grimaced and clenched her jaw, "Why would you do this? We could both die here is you continue."

"You just don't understand!" She snapped back, "I have been here longer, I have known him so long that I know things about him that others do not, yet you just waltz in here and suddenly you're the Princess!" She then looked over to where Lissa sat upon Fredrick's mount and rolled her eyes, "You're like a _new_ Princess then!"

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean," Robin replied with a furrowed brow, "Now, allow me on your Pegasus."

As the woman strode forward to try and force her way on, Sumia slammed her boot in her face and knocked her on the floor. "You shall not come up here," She then leant forward to look the woman in her wide eyes, "And I shall win this game."

The fair-haired woman cupped her bloody face and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, you've already won – just don't let this be the death of us!"

"I will have won when he is in my bed!" She announced before her Pegasus flew into battle.

A brute charged towards the downed-Robin with an axe raised high.

She did not notice, as she was too preoccupied with the blood that poured from her nose.

A clash of metal signified a sword-brandishing saviour had found their way to her just in the nick of time.

"Chrom?" She asked through the thick liquid that filled her mouth.

"Not quite," Grumbled Lon' he wrenched his swords from within the attacker's gut, "Pay more attention, you'll be dead next time."

She rolled her eyes but charged into battle after him nonetheless.

On the horizon, another winged-horse appeared and flew onto the battlefield.

Atop them, a red-haired woman looked over the battle in distress, "Plegians are here too!" She exclaimed as she searched the sea of people for a familiar face, "Prince Chrom! Prince Phila! Beware!" She shouted as she flew overheard, "Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!"

Phila dismounted and ran towards the woman's shadow, "Is that… Gods, Cordelia?"

Robin turned to face the woman with hair redder than her blood, "Cordelia?"

"She's one of my knights." Phila shouted to the confused woman, "Young yet, but quite gifted." She then opened her eyes wide, "And she was stationed on the border." She bit into her thumb, "Why… Oh, Gods! Could it mean…"

"Mean what?" The tactician bellowed back, but the woman was too deep in thought to hear her.

"Suppose we should just continue," Lon'qu grumbled as he pulled the battered woman by her sleeve.

Ahead, Sumia struggled against a Plegian soldier mounted upon a wyvern. "Leave me alone, you brute!" She shrieked as she repeatedly lunged with her lance but missed with every one of her attacks.

The man opposite her licked his lips and snarled as he tormented her, and even commented on how he enjoyed it more the more frightened she became.

Robin noticed the woman's distress and, after looking around her to see if anyone else could help, she broke into a sprint towards the distressed woman.

Lon'qu threw his hand out to her and shouted for her to come back, but she did not listen.

With a blood-stained hand pressed to the cover of her tome and an adrenaline boost, the young tactician threw her hand out before her and blasted the soldier in the face with an orb of deep blue energy.

The man toppled from atop his scaly stead and writhed on the floor as the magic riddled every fibre of his being.

Sumia turned back to her saviour with an open mouth. "Er… Thank you?" She mumbled, still dumb-struck from her rescue.

Robin nodded, "We are the Shepherds, and we look out for each other – no matter what." She stretched out the cleaner of her two hands for the knight to shake, "Whatever disagreements we may have, let us set them aside now."

She looked from her hand, then down to her comrade's before she leant forward and shook it vigorously, "I owe you my life," She squeaked, "I think it is the least I can do."

Virion stumbled past the two women with a fur-clad man hot on his heels.

Another beast attired in a red, hooded cloak blocked his path, whilst another two came from either side.

The noble man held his bow high, though his knees trembled, "Do you gentlemen wish to engage me in a duel?" He enquired with false bravado.

The cloaked man looked from Virion, then to his comrades around him, and felt about with laughter. "Do you really think we are here for that?"

He swallowed hard, "Well, that is good," He continued as his evident fear spread to his hands, "For I am not here to duel men such as yourselves."

His response was once again met with guffaws, "We do not want to duel you," A skull-wearing brute announced, "We are here to slaughter you. We want to gut you where you stand," He walked towards the man and pressed the edge of his blade to his cheek, "And once I've cut your belly open, I am going to wear your entrails 'round my neck."

Virion swallowed hard as bile rose in this throat. "Well, that is certainly a graphic image you have painted."

The air above his head was disrupted by a lance that cut through his four attackers with ease.

Each one of them dropped to the floor around him as they clutched their bloody wounds.

Virion looked up to the woman whom had saved him from atop her horse, "Milady," He mumbled through a tight throat, "You have never looked more like a Goddess than you do now."

Sully clicked her tongue and stretched her hand out, so she could pull him onto her mount behind her, "Just remember you owe me, Ruffles."

He took a deep breath and nodded, "Anything, milady. You simply name it, and it shall be done."

Further ahead on the field, Chrom had charged forward towards the opposing Captain, a man that called himself Vasto. The Prince stood his ground with Falchion in hand.

His opponent's wyvern charged and almost took the man's head off. "I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!" He announced with a maniacal laugh.

From the man's flank, Fredrick's stead charged and knocked him from atop his scaled mount.

Vasto fell with a loud thud that was accompanied by a sickening crack. He let out a howl of agony and struggled to his knees as he cradled his clearly broken arm.

Chrom strode towards him, his eyes afire with the hatred that burned for the men who would ambush him, "Any last words?" He asked before he raised his sword above the man's head.

Vasto once again laughed to himself, "You doves think killing me will change anything?" He asked before a cough tore through his chest, "Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border…" He looked up at the blade as it reflected the sun, then started to bellow towards where Emmeryn hid, "Go on, dear exalted coward! Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself. Let their faith in you bleed away with the rest!"

"I think I have heard enough," Chrom muttered as he brought down his weapon and silenced the Plegian once and for all. He stood over him just long enough to see his last breath escape into the air around him and the light dance from his eyes. "They're gone…." He whispered before he turned back to his people and the carnage that they had left in their wake.

Cordelia threw herself from her Pegasus and ran to Emmeryn, "Your Grace!" She then turned to the Captain as he approached, "My Prince! Run!" She then tucked her arm under the Exalt's and tried to drag her from where she stood, "As far and as fast as you can!" She then turned back to the Prince, who watched her with a confused expression, "More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!"

Phila pulled her knight off the Exalt, "Cordelia, what are you doing here?" She then placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Tell me the border remains secure!"

The redhead looked down at her feet and shook her head, "That I could, milady. But it would be false…" Her voice began to falter, "Gangrel himself led his might against us. The end was upon u when my knight-sisters begged me to fly and warn the Exalt…" Tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes as she pressed her hand to her mouth, "I should have stayed… I should have stayed!" She hiccoughed, and then fell to the floor, "Ah, Gods. I can still hear their screams…"

The older of Pegasus knight knelt beside her and patted her on the back, "Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive."

"But I abandoned them!" She screamed with clenched fists, "I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better."

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage," Phila reassured her, "They knew that." She then tucked her arm under Cordelia's and pulled her up off the floor, "Now, pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."

"Captain Phila, I…" Her words trailed off as she forcefully rubbed her tears away, "How can I go on like this? They were my…" Her bottom lip started to tremble again as fresh tears fell to replace the ones she had dispatched of, "My family! Gods… Oh Gods…" She fell into the arms of her Captain whilst her sobs consumed her.

Chrom had stood silent as he watched the woman who had come to act as messenger fall apart. But, as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, he felt that he could not do so any longer. "Damn those monsters!" He exclaimed.

"We must return to the capital," Emmeryn announced, her usual calm demeanour clearly shaken.

Phila looked up to her Exalt in horror, "Your Grace, I cannot advise –"

"– I should have never left!" Emmeryn snapped, "If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light, the people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die." She pushed her right hand into the opposite, over-sized sleeve and pulled out a shield, "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you."

He took the object she handed him with both hands and gasped as it came into his possession, "The Fire Emblem?" He exclaimed.

"Take it to Ferox – For safety." She instructed in a gentle voice,

"And leave you?" He shouted with a grimace, "No, Emm."

She placed her hand over his and sighed, "No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem." She admitted with a heavy heart, "It possesses tremendous power, but too much blood has been shed over it already." She looked up to him as tears began to line her lower lid, "I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did in me."

"Emm, come on." His shoulders dropped, "You can't… Don't talk like that. You sound like you're ready to give up…"

She shook her head, "I am not giving up, Chrom. I am only giving you what I can."

He grabbed his sister's shoulder with one hand while the other clutched the Fire Emblem tightly, "Emm, please! This is madness!"

Lissa stumbled towards them whilst she fell over her own feet, "Sis, wait!" She shouted as she threw out a hand to Emmeryn, "Let me go with you!"

The Exalt placed a hand on her youngest sibling's shoulder, "Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it."

Tears filled the Princess' eyes, "This isn't fair! It's not fair!" She shrieked, "I know our people need you, but we need you too!"

Emmeryn shook her head and used the end of her sleeve to wipe away Lissa's tears, "Dry your tears, love. This is not goodbye."

Phila strode towards her Exalt's side and bowed, "Your Grace, the Pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol."

"Very well, Phila. Thank you." The Exalt replied serenely as she once again donned the face she showed her people.

"I will keep the Prince and Princess safe, Your Grace." Fredrick said as he took a step towards them both, "You have my word."

The Exalt smiled, "I know you will, Fredrick. Thank you."

He bowed his head towards her, "It is my honour."

Phila turned back to the knight in her care, "Cordelia, you stay here with Chrom."

The young knight shook her head, "But, Captain!" She protested, before her superior raised her hand.

"I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be." She closed her eyes and nodded in Cordelia's direction, "Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."

She placed a hand over her heart, closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath, "May they give me strength." She then opened them and looked to Phila, ready for whatever may lay ahead, "As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety."

Emmeryn strode towards the knights and pulled on the Captain's arm, "Come, Phila. We must go."

Chrom ran towards her, "No! You don't have to go!" He bellowed, "This is absurd!"

The Exalt turned to her brother with narrowed eyes, "Chrom, you don't –"

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone!" He interjected, "Ylisse needs you. _WE_ need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

Emmeryn stared at him for a moment before she threw her arms around him, "I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace I seek…" She released him from her grip and took a step back, "You cannot see who it is for." She then looked over her shoulder towards Phila and sighed, "I have to go. I'm sorry – I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements." She sent him a comforting smile, "I know you will come."

He shook his head in despair, "This is a terrible plan." He muttered.

"The blood of the first Exalt flows strong in us." Emmeryn said as she watched her brother wrestle with his emotions, "You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Safe journey. Chrom." She then looked up to where her sister stood with pinched lips and folded arms, "Safe journey, Lissa." Without another word, she and Phila left the Shepherds to stand on the mountainous path alone.

"Emm?!" Their Captain shouted, but she either did not hear him, or did not want to.

After her departure, they made they way to Ferox, as per their plan.

Lissa trudged through the grounds of Regna Ferox with a pout, "B-but she's safe inside the castle, right?" She asked her brother, "Phila and the others will protect her, and Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak." She looked towards any of the people who stood around her for reassurance, "We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!"

Chrom did not reply to her as he stared off into the middle distance.

"Chrom? Say something!" She demanded desperately, "Say, 'Yes, of course we will!' Or something!"

He snorted and turned to her, "I'm sorry, Lissa. What?" He had been too caught up in his own anxious thoughts to be able to hear anything. But, if he had been able to reply, he would have simply told her that everything she had said mirrored his internal musings.

She planted her balled fists onto her hips, "Fine, never mind! Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!"

He sighed and looked down at the floor whilst his stomach churned so hard he feared it would consume itself.

Sumia walked over to where the siblings stood alongside Robin and wrinkled her nose, "Snap out of it, Captain!" She demanded before throwing a heavy hit onto his face.

The Prince yowled in pain and clutched his throbbing cheek. "What the Hell was that for?!"

She pushed her hand into her hair and grimaced, "Did I do it wrong? Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap can break someone out of their doldrums."

Lissa groaned, "Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm." She then gestured towards her injured brother, "You just punched Chrom in the face!"

The knight blushed and looked down at the floor, "It's the thought that counts?"

"Gods, that seriously hurt." He complained with a dramatic pout.

The Khan had watched the whole ordeal and let out a thunderous guffaw at the man's pain, "What's wrong, my dear Prince? Sometimes love hurts!"

Sumia blushed at the mention of love before she turned to Robin to gauge her reaction.

The tactician was watching Robin with longing and sadness before she let out a sigh. She once again doubted her connection with the Captain, as she did every time Sumia came closer to him than she.

"You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not dainty flowers about." Flavia continued, "In any case, I bring good news."

The previously forlorn Robin suddenly perked up and stood straight at the woman's words.

"The Feroxi army is finally mobilised. Every last man is itching to fight." The Khan planted her hands on her hips and beamed widely, "I must say, I'm looking forward to savouring a skirmish or two myself."

"Wait, you're coming along?" Chrom asked with a raised brow.

"Of course!" She declared, "A Khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my significant other!"

The Shepherds' tactician turned to the Prince, then the other women around her, "Your who?" She asked.

"Basilio," Flavia stated, "The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows." She then gestured towards the direction from which she had come and asked the others to follow her.

They ended up in the throne room, which contained the man their leader had just mentioned.

"Chrom!" He called in a deep voice, "Good Gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Is something wrong?" The Prince asked as his stomach began to knot.

"Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid…" He took a deep breath and rubbed his bald head, "Ylisstol… Has fallen."

"What?!" Chrom shrieked as his knees nearly fell out from beneath him.

"The Plegians captured your Exalt and retreated back across their lines." He informed him with a furrowed brow, "Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon."

"E-executed?" The Prince stuttered.

Lissa screamed incoherently as she fell unconscious into Robin's arms.

"Lissa?" The tactician asked, "Lissa!" She cradled the Princess whilst her heart beat against her ribs harder than she had ever thought possible.

"The dastard's not eve trying to be subtle anymore." Flavia muttered between her teeth.

"I agree, it's an obvious trap." Robin agreed as she turned to her Captain.

"The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back." Basilio said, "it's clearly a provocation – A hot brand to the buttocks!" He fiddled with his eye patch before he sighed and resumed his speech, "We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any –"

"– Shepherds, we march to Plegia!" Chrom shouted, refusing the Khan the right to finish his sentence.

The man in question took a step back, "Well, that would be _one_ option, yes… But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?"

The Prince narrowed his eyes, "I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!"

Flavia stepped forward and placed a hand on the distressed man's shoulder, "Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act _wisely_." She shook her head, "We'll need guts _and_ wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."

The Prince clenched his fists and exhaled sharply through his nostrils.

"The Khans are right." Robin said, in hopes that he might listen to her if he did not want to listen to them, "I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise."

He turned to her with a layer of tears in his eyes. With pinched lips, he allowed his tense body to relax, "All right, Robin. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy."

"Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin?" The East Khan asked her, "It won't be easy. You hold the Exalt's life in one hand and all of ours in the other."

She took a deep breath as she started to feel the pressure of the situation they were in, "A responsibility I do not take lightly, but I am equal to the challenge."

Flavia chortled, "You have stones, at least. I like that!"

"No hesitation, no mincing words…" Basilio said as he looked over to his partner, "She's either a genius or a fool!" He then smirked and cocked his brow, "I suppose we will find out once we march." He then punched the air triumphantly, "Hold on to your helms, Ylisseans. We've an Exalt to save!"


	12. Chapter Eight

The army marched towards the sands of the Plegian border, making sure that they kept their wits about them with every step.

"I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted," Chrom mumbled to his tactician on his right, "But we've seen far too little of the Plegian guard. Where are they?" he let out a sigh and tightened his grip on the sheathed Falchion, "Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it."

Robin silently agreed whilst she hastily scrubbed at the blood that had dried on her hands. She'd spent so long washing it off her face back in Ferox, that she had neglected to properly attempt to get every drop of it off her fingers.

Fredrick walked over to them and interrupted the Prince's anxious ranting, "Milord, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield."

"Understood." Chrom replied with a sign, "Get everyone ready to move."

"The desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord." The knight informed him, "Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered."

The Prince nodded, "Good point, I'll keep that in mind." He then turned back to the woman beside him, "Robin, let's discuss strategy."

She first sent him a nod before she formed a reply, "It would seem apt to pair each mage or flier with a fighter whom does not fit into either of said categories."

The Prince nodded in agreement, "Short, simple and to the point, but I say that we shall follow your orders." He then took her hand and started to head towards the sand-filled winds.

"Why have you done that?" The tactician asked as she looked down at his hand wrapped round hers, "Do you not wish to be with a flier, like Sumia?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question, "You fight with a tome, do you not?"

She looked down at the book she cradled and pouted, "Well, yes –"

"– Then that makes you a mage!" He interjected with a smile, "Now, let's go and rescue my sister together."

Further ahead on the battlefield, a young girl ran out. She came to a stop as she gasped for air. "Have… Have I lost him?" She asked herself between breaths.

A rugged man suddenly appeared behind her, "Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?" He asked with a frown.

"Get away!" She shrieked, "Everyone just leave me _alone_!"

The man pressed a finger to his lips, "Please, be keeping down the voice! You give away position. Very bad!"

The young girl started to cry, "My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to _kill me_!"

He slammed his hand over his heart, "Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?"

Chrom noticed the commotion, and could not help be interfere, "You there, fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!" He demanded.

"Who is fiend?" The man asked as he looked around himself, "You mean Gregor? No, fiend! You have wrong idea!" He called back, genuinely offended that someone would think such a thing.

"Yeah right… Creep!" Lissa shouted with a wrinkled nose and clenched fists.

"This day has bee nothing but insults and punches to the groin, "Gregor grumbled to himself, "And all for doing a good deed!" He started to walk towards the Shepherds, "Listen, friend! Gregor only want to –"

He didn't get a chance to finish what he had to say, as he was interrupted by an old man in dark robes that had followed them onto the battlefield, "Gotcha, you slippery scamp!" They declared, "Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath!"

Gregor smacked his forehead with the heel of his palm, "Oy, this is most terrible!" He proclaimed, "Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!"

Chrom looked from the old man, to the young girl, "Why are you all after the girl?" He enquired.

"All?" Gregor bellowed, "What is this all? Gregor is not one of all! Look close," He told the Prince as he pointed towards his chin, "Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent baby-face!"

Chrom grumbled under his breath. He wasn't sure that then was the right time to tell the man that he actually had the weathered face of an adult man.

Lissa, however, was not so polite, "Well…" She started as she bit her lip.

"Yeah, not sure 'innocent baby' is how I'd describe it." Robin said after the Princess' words had trailed off into the wind.

"Gah! Never be minding!" The man said with a wave of his hand, "Gregor is not enemy, you must believe!"

The Prince rubbed his hand against his forehead and groaned, "This is making my head hurt." He then let out a loud sigh and shrugged his shoulders, "We'll sort him out later. Right now, we need to protect the girl."

The girl in question smiled whilst tears balanced at the corners of her eyes, "Y-you're going to help me?"

The Shepherds' Captain nodded and drew his sword, "We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe!" He declared in a heroic manner, "Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off!" He then looked over to where stone walls were barely visible through the impending sandstorm, "We also need to warn these villages of the danger, but who to send?" He asked himself rhetorically, "Best if it's someone who can move swiftly through the sands…"

"We've got this, Captain," Sumia called from his left as she and Cordelia flew on ahead towards the villages in question.

Robin took her place beside the Prince and grunted, "Right, let's be heroes."

One of the many ruffians littered amongst the sand dunes stormed towards the young girl.

She started to cry and screamed: "Get away from me!" As she became distressed, her body started to warp and transform into a large, winged lizard that easily dispatched of the man that had looked as though he would over-power her.

Robin and Chrom stumbled backwards with surprise.

"What in the blazes?!" The woman gasped, "That girl is a dragon!"

"By the Gods, she's a manakete!" He exclaimed, initially terrified, but suddenly fascinated, "I never thought I'd see one…"

Robin laughed, "Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we need hers."

Her battle companion turned to her and nodded as he shrugged his shoulders, "I think you might be right."

Cordelia came to the first village and informed the people within of the numerous soldiers that were heading their way.

A middle-aged, moustachioed man thanked her, "Gods praise ye, good people! Gods praise ye one and all! We live in constant fear of what the Grimleal will do to us, so we does!" He admitted before he handed a weapon to the knight. "Here, take this staff with me blessings! It can fetch distant comrades to safety! Be sure to place it in the hands of one gifted in spells or the like – Magic folk be able to reach the farthest with it." He informed her before he pulled the gates to a close as the warrior turned back towards the fight.

By this time, Sumia had made her way to the next village, and the head of their town offer his gratitude in much the same way as the first with a family heirloom known as a Master Seal. He then closed the gates to protect himself and his people.

Miriel snatched the seal from the knight's hands and turned it over numerous times, "Interesting…" She mused as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

Sumia jumped down from her Pegasus and yanked the piece of gold from her hands, "I think we should let the Captain look at this before we get too familiar with it."

The witch wrinkled her nose but didn't offer much resistance to the woman's suggestion.

Whilst the two of them had been bickering, they failed to notice the soldier that had snuck up behind them both. He lifted his axe high and slammed it into the back of Sumia's head.

She fell to the floor in a crumpled mess as she covered the gaping wound with her hand.

Miriel knocked the man back with her magic, but it wasn't enough to fully decapacitate him.

Another burst of energy came from behind him that pushed him onto his face in the sand, unconscious.

Robin ran to Sumia's side, "Are you okay?" She asked before she clicked her tongue, "Gods, how stupid…"

Chrom followed her and asked her what he could do.

The woman looked to Miriel, then back to the Prince, "You two go back into battle, now! I'll tend her wounds."

Without a second's hesitation, they both did as she instructed and returned to the fray.

Sumia grumbled that she felt sick and that she didn't think she could stand and she started to sink into the sand.

The tactician ripped a strip of cloth off her shirt and started to wrap it round the knight's head, "Then don't stand," She replied bluntly, "I'll stay with you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you while I'm still standing."

Meanwhile, Cordelia had made it to the third and final village, and a young maiden answered her call. "You'll protect the village?" She asked in surprise, "This little dung heap?"

The Pegasus knight offered her a sweet smile, "Absolutely."

"Goodness, you're kind! She exclaimed as she took the woman's hand. She then suddenly let go and rifled through her pockets, "Here," She stated after she had found what looked like a little trinket, "Someone with enough experience could use this to start a new life." She stated before she and another villager pulled the gates to a close.

Cordelia held the silver object up to the light and pouted.

"Pretty, I guess." Lon'qu grumbled, obviously unimpressed, before his battle partner thrust the item into her pocket.

Chrom and Miriel finally arrived before the man that had been seeking the young dragon girl.

The old man laughed at their approach, "You dare defy Grima, God of annihilation?" He asked whilst spittle formed at the corners of his mouth.

"Put simply, yes," Chrom replied arrogantly before he ran the man through with his sword.

As the Chalard dropped to the floor and blood burst from his gut, he managed to whisper: "Master Grima… My life force is yours…"

The young girl watched as the man died, and started to cry once more, "This is the worst day _ever_!" She stated through her tears.

"Ho now, wee one!" Gregor said as he patted her back to comfort her, "Do not make the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?"

She looked up to him and suddenly giggled, "You're right!" She proclaimed with a huge beam on her face, "Th-thank you, and… I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier. I get nervous around people who are…" She looked him up and down, "Outside my age group."

"Your age group?" He asked with a grimace, "Gregor much closer to your age than others here!"

Chrom wiped his sword on Miriel's cape – unbeknownst to her – before he returned it to its sheath, "Say… Gregor, was it?"

The man folded his arms and nodded to let the Prince know he had his full attention.

"Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on."

"Gregor is mercenary, yes?" He stated – though he phrased it like a question – with a raised eyebrow, "Maybe you hire Gregor instead. True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable!"

The Prince grimaced as he looked at the bodies littered in the desert around them. Right then and there, he made a mental note not to get on that man's bad side.

"So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you." The mercenary said with a nod, "Also, Gregor need steady income." He then leant closer to Chrom and whispered: "Many angry former employers."

The Prince took a step back, "You're a sellsword?"

The other man chortled, "Yes, very swell sword!" He then returned to his serious expression, "Cost performance very high. You have Gregor's word."

Chrom looked over to where his previously acquired sellsword, Lon'qu stood, deadpan as usual. The Prince then shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, why not? You're hired."

The little girl clung to the mercenary's arm, "But what about me?!" She asked, on the verge of tears once again, "I _won't_ go back on the auction block!"

Lissa grabbed her hand, "Wait, you've been sold? Like a slave?!"

She turned to the Princess and nodded, "To men more despicable than you could possibly imagine. The forced me to transform…" She then looked down at the sand beneath her feet, "They drank, laughed and forced me to do tricks…"

The Princess threw her arms round the tiny girl, "What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?!" She then took a step back, but kept a hold of her, "Even if she _can_ turn into a dragon…"

Fredrick took a step forward and studied the girl they had just rescued, "She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think. Manaketes live a very long time."

"Really?" The Princess asked, "How old are you?"

The girl tapped a finger on her bottom lip as she puffed her cheeks out and thought, "Oh, I dunno… A thousand and… Something." She replied, as though it was a normal age to announce. She then rubbed her face with both her hands, "But look, no wrinkles!"

The knight then walked over to Robin as the Princess became consumed by her bewilderment. "The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men," He told her, "You witnessed the girl's abilities yourself. Small wonder the Grimeal were after her."

The tactician cocked her head to the side, "Beg pardon, but who are the Grimeal?"

"Followers of the Fell Dragon, Grima," Fredrick replied in his teacher voice, "The self-same dragon the first Exalt summoned a thousand years ago. Even today, there are some who yearn for the fiend's return."

The woman let out a heavy sigh, "I see." The man they had battled had described this 'Grima' as the God of annihilation, so it baffled her as to why anyone would want to summon such a beast. The more she had to do with people, the more she concluded that she understood them very little.

"Well, shall we get some rest?" The East Khan asked as she walked over to where the befuddled woman stood, "we're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength soon enough…"

The Shepherds all agreed as they walked towards the closest village and requested their approval to rest there.

Meanwhile, inside Plegia Castle, there was a very different atmosphere.

"So, Captain," Aversa started as she walked towards the quivering soldier before her, "Let me be certain I understand your report…" She then placed both her hands on his shoulder and leant on it to talk to him inches away from his right ear, "Not only did you _not_ confirm that the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem, but you can't be certain Prince Chrom is among them?" She stopped and followed the curve of his ear with her index finger, "Is that the gist of it?"

He swallowed hard and nodded, "Y-yes, milady!" His knees started to knock together as he fumbled for excuses, "The air was thick with sand – even their number was difficult to ascertain."

She walked around the man and stood behind him, "Perhaps if you had gotten closer, Captain, like this…" She then grabbed his head on either side and dug her razor-sharp nails into his skin.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed through his pain.

She then released his head and placed one hand under his chin whilst the other land on the back of his head before she twisted and snapped his neck with ease.

His body crumpled to the floor.

"Apology accepted," She sniggered before she stepped over the man's corpse and took her place beside the Mad King, Gangrel.

He placed his finger under her chin, "Do try not to kill _all_ the soldiers, my dear. We'll need a few for the welcoming party."

She shrugged her shoulders and pouted.

He grinned at her response and pulled her into a forceful embrace, "The Ylisseans will be here soon, Chrom and the Emblem among them, I'm sure. That bleeding-heart Prince will never put good sense before his sister!"

The woman looked him up and down as she traced a pattern on his chest with her finger, "And when they arrive?"

He leant in closer, so that their lips were nearly touching, "It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father!"

Aversa giggled and whispered: "You know exactly what to say to getting me going, Gangrel."

With an animalistic growl, the King thrust his hand into the woman's hair and covered her mouth with a rough kiss.

Back at the village, the Shepherds and the Khans of Ferox awaited their spy to return with news of the Exalt's circumstance.

He strode into the room and pulled down the hood of his cloak. "The Exalt is to be executed at the castle on the morrow." He announced with a sigh, "I heard it from the King's own lips, sir."

Basilio turned to the Ylissean Prince, "This is it, then." He said with a heavy heart.

"Exactly as you predicted, Robin." Chrom stated as he turned to the woman beside him.

She nodded, "So far, yes." She said with a sigh as she chewed on her thumbnail, "But tomorrow with be the true test…"

"Chin up, there!" Flavia said as she slapped the woman on the back, "Show some confidence! It's your thinking that's got us this far." She then draped the arm round her shoulders and pulled her closer, "The plan is risky, but only as much is called for."

Chrom placed a hand on the woman's bicep and gave it a squeeze, "We'll find a way to see it through, Robin, don't worry." His fingertips then travelled down her arm to her hand as he laced his fingers between hers, "This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home."

She forced a feeble smile and nodded as she squeezed his hand tighter, "I hope you're right."


	13. Chapter Nine

Inside a void dimension, stood a tall, slender man with grey skin, red eyes and dark, spiked hair. "Master Grima," He said as he bowed to show his respect, "Exalt Emmeryn is to be put to death on the morrow." He stood up straight and adjusted his robes, "Events will soon be back on course."

The shadowy figure without distinguishing features of any kind stood before him in silence as the blue flames licked their silhouette.

The man pressed his hand to his mouth and laughed, "Yes, I should never have doubted the truth in your words. The yoke of destiny cannot be cast off!" He slowly curled his hand into a fist and sneered, "Even as they resist, they write your future in every step, O great one!"

The figure writhed against its flames. As to whether it was in pleasure or agony was unknown.

Robin suddenly sat up from where she lay on the floor of the tent she had slept in and screamed.

Lissa ran to her and dropped to her knees at her side, "Robin? What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?"

She pressed her hand to her chest that felt so tight, she feared the skin may split, "Is that what it was?" She mumbled as the taste of blood in her mouth started to fade, "Y-yes, it must have been…" She rubbed her face, "I'm sorry, what brings you here, Lissa?" She asked before she stifled a yawn, "Was there something you needed?"

She nodded and pulled on Robin's sleeve, "Fredrick says it's time to march, and we can't start the plan without our master tactician!"

The woman smiled as she forced herself to her feet, quietly flattered by such a title.

In the middle of the Plegian desert, stood a long, rocky overhang. Atop it, the Exalt and a Plegian barbarian stood with an audience of crazed people.

Emmeryn pressed her hands against her chest and closed her eyes as she mouthed prayers to herself.

Gangrel strode out onto a platform somewhat lower than the one upon which the Exalt stood and placed his hands on his hips before he addressed his fans, "Good people!" He bellowed, "Warriors of Plegia, welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air!"

The throng beneath him screamed and bounced off each other with a sickening excitement.

"We _all_ remember the crimes of Ylisse…"

The crowd booed and hissed at his words.

"Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here, today, _now_?!"

The people wailed and screamed as many of them shrieked a resounding: "Yes".

The Mad King applauded their enthusiasm and beamed, "Finally, we will have _justice_!" He then turned to look over his shoulder towards the over-hang, "Executioner!" He screamed, "If you would be so kind…"

Unbeknownst to the Plegians, the Shepherds stood amongst the crowd with their hearts in their throats.

"Flavia," Robin whispered as she nudged the Khan in the ribs.

"I've got him!" She replied, with that, she threw her sword towards him with astounding accuracy.

It landed in the centre of his chest and sent him toppling from his perch and into the sand below.

"Everyone: now!" The tactician shouted.

Each member of the Shepherds tore a cloak from their shoulders to reveal themselves to the men around them, much to the bystanders' surprise. Without another word, they all charged forward into battle with those they had once hidden amongst – with their final target being that of Gangrel.

"Take out all the soldiers first!" Chrom commanded, "We'll deal with the Mad King later!"

The King in question pressed his fingers to his chest and acted as though he were in shock, "Oh, will you now?" He asked before he cackled, "We've been expecting you, Little Prince." He then flicked one of his elegant fingers out and gestured towards the minions at his side, "Men: kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find!" He shrieked in near hysterics, "Kill them all!"

A woman amongst the soldiers clutched a tome against her chest and clicked her tongue, "So, we're to kill or die here, simply because the King commands it?" She asked the man beside her.

He ignored her, riddled with bloodlust.

She flicked her fringe from her face and rolled her eyes, "What do I care of these Ylisseans?" She asked herself, "We're given no reasons to fight, only orders. What's the point?" She then chuckled, "Besides, I've always been good at choosing who to hate on my own…"

In a corner of the Shepherds' and Plegian's battlefield, stood a war monk with long, blond hair, "Exalt Emmeryn!" He exclaimed, "No… Gods speed me to her side!"

"Where is the damn wyvern brigade?!" One of the heavily armoured soldiers shouted, "Hurry, close of their escape!"

Chrom pulled up beside the blond-haired war monk in question, "You there! Who are you? Why do you fight alone?"

He pressed his hand to his heart and smiled, "Good heavens!" He exclaimed, "You're Prince Chrom, brother of Her Grace the Exalt!"

He raised an eyebrow, "You know me?"

He nodded his head, "Know you? Of course, sire! All Ylissean clergy do. I must thank the Gods for uniting us!" He then clasped his hands together in prayer, "Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa –"

The Prince pulled the man's hands down to disrupt him, "With all respect, now is not the time for prayer – it's action that's called for."

The monk nodded, "Ah, too true! We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution."

"We?" Chrom inquired, "So there are more of you?"

"Alas, there were," He looked down and sighed, "I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle…" He then looked up to Chrom with intense eyes, "But no longer! Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party!"

The Prince offered him a kind smile, "Your love for my sister is clear." He then offered the man his hand, "I would be honoured to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth."

The monk raised an eyebrow, "Man, sire." He stated flatly, "Man of the cloth."

Chrom's eyes opened a little wider, "You're a…" He then squinted as he looked the person opposite him up and down once more, "You're not a woman?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, sire. Women are clerics, I am a priest." He then pouted and shook waved his hand, "Well, technically a war monk, if you care to split hairs."

"Oh, yes. Well, I'm…" The Prince rubbed the back of his neck and made sure that he looked everywhere but into the eyes of the man he was talking to, "I didn't mean to imply…" He then let out a nervous chuckle, "Well, this is rather awkward."

The man planted his hand on Chrom's shoulder and smiled, "Oh, it's all right, sire. You realised your mistake quickly enough. It could have become much more awkward." He then released the Prince from his grip and stared at him with a blank expression, " _Much_ more…"

Chrom hastily nodded and backed away from his new-found ally, "Right! Let's stop there." He then returned to the fray of battle with the axe-wielding priest at his side.

In the direction from which they came, a hoard of wyvern-riding soldiers appeared with axes in hand.

Ricken and Maribelle turned to Robin, "We'll hold them off." They said in unison.

"You go forward with the Prince," Ricken suggested, on his own.

Gregor, accompanied by the Manakete named Nowi, Lon'qu and Sully, took his place beside the young mage and noblewoman.

Assured that the rear was fully guarded, the tactician ran forward into battle with the soldiers on foot.

The Prince stumbled across a dark-haired woman who stood amidst the chaos, doing nothing but holding her tome tight, "You there!" He called to her, "Are you with the Plegians? You seem reluctant to fight."

She squeezed the book against her chest and looked up at him through her thick fringe, "Death comes for all of us eventually." Was the beginning of her cryptic reply, "Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"

Chrom raised an eyebrow and looked for a translation from one of his troops, "So… I should take that as a no, or…?"

"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open." She replied bluntly, "I mean, long live the King and all, but I'd like to keep living as well, and I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid." She stretched out her hand and waved each of her fingers individually, "A… Dark side."

"Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause?" Chrom asked, electing to ignore the strange hand movement she had performed.

She looked at him out the corner of her eye, "You would trust me? What if this is all just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?"

"My sister, the Exalt… I think she would trust you, and I'm trying to learn from her." He then shrugged his shoulders, "Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not."

She placed her thumb on her chin, "Interesting," She said as she mused, "Usually, when I bring up the backstabbing bit, the discussions over." She then nodded her head and stood tall, "All right, then consider me your new ally… For now."

Robin approached the Plegian commander – a man named Campari – with Fredrick at her side.

He stood tall as sand and dust settled in his short, white hair, "You'll never save your precious Exalt, scum!" He shouted through the wind.

"We'll see about that," Robin said as she attacked him with her magic, and then the knight followed up with a lance through the gap in the man's armour.

He fell to the floor as blood pooled around him, "Killing me will only feed Plegia's rage…" He grumbled as life deserted him.

As their commander died, the last of the reinforcements was dispatched of by the young Ricken.

"Robin!" Chrom shouted, "Their wyvern riders have fallen. The skies are clear. I'm giving the signal!" He pushed a finger and thumb either side of his mouth and let out a high-pitched whistle.

The Pegasus knights appeared from the rear and flew towards the Exalt.

"Your Grace!" Phila shouted towards her.

"Phila!" Emmeryn gasped, relieved to see a friendly face, "I'm so glad you're safe! But how –"

"Khan Basilio's men freed me." She interjected flatly, "Come, we must hurry!"

Gangrel grimaced, "What? Pegasus knights?!" He exclaimed in disdain, "How did they…?" He then slammed his fist into the side of his thigh, "That damned Ylissean tactician does _not_ play fair!"

Aversa ran her index finger across her lips as she chuckled to herself, "Yes, well, neither do I." With a flick of her wrist, numerous zombie-like beings appeared in a circle around the Pegasus knights.

"Risen?!" Robin gasped, "Oh Gods, no!" She then looked around to find that they had not only formed around their knights, "Chrom, there are Risen everywhere!"

"Damn! Not now!" The Prince grumbled whilst his grip tightened on Falchion.

Gangrel cackled, "Oh, did an army of living corpses just _appear_ out of the blue?!" He wiped away a tear and pressed a hand to his chest as he looked up to the sky, "Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty Gangrel this day!"

One of the animated corpses shot an arrow at Phila.

It plunged into her heart and knocked her from atop her winged-horse. "Risen… How?" She mumbled as she caught the blood that pooled from the wound. "Y-your Grace… Forgive me…" She managed to mumble before she lost consciousness.

The Exalt screamed her name and stretched a hand out to her fallen friend.

"Exit one Pegasus knight!" The Mad King announce, as though it were nothing more than a mere game, "Watch how they fall, one-by-one!"

With that, Phila's backup were dispatched with as easy as the Risen had been summoned.

Robin started to mumble incoherencies as her plan began to fall apart around her.

"We've lost…" Chrom whispered as he dropped to his knees beside his tactician.

The Mad King rubbed his hands together and gleefully licked his lips, "I believe that is what they call a reversal of fortunes!" He declared with an unsettling laugh, "Now, grovel before me. Plead, beg for your worthless lives!"

The Shepherds' Captain narrowed his eyes and spat on the floor beside him, "I'd give up my live before I'd beg for it from you!" Chrom shouted back in a sharp retort.

Gangrel continued to cackle, "Oh, now _that_ is a good line." He said as he clutched his ribs, "A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps?" He then wagged his finger from side-to-side, "But it's not just your life in the balance." He threw his arm dramatically to his left, "The Exalt still stands upon the block, and I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me…" He then sneered and stuck his tongue between his teeth, revelling in the power-trip he had found himself on.

"Emm, hold on!" The Prince shouted as he forced himself back to his feet.

"Archers!" The Mad King shrieked as he raised a finger in the air.

North-west of where the Plegian leader stood, there was a hoard of archers with their bows raised and ready to strike.

"If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!" He commanded, with another maniacal sneer to boot.

Chrom gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "I… I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead!" The King shouted as he threw out both his arms, "I welcome it." He flicked his hands up in the direction in which Emmeryn stood, "Just know you were responsible for your big sister's bloody demise!" He then pointed towards the rest of the Shepherds who stood behind their leader, frozen on the spot, "And what of the rest of you? Who wants he honour of killing the Exalt?"

None of them moved, but instead glared at him with icy stares.

He cupped his hand round his ear mockingly and slapped his hand over his mouth when he received no response, "No one?" He sniggered and slammed his hands onto his hips, "Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, it is?" He then scoffed and folded his arms, "Pathetic!"

"Damn you!" The Prince shouted as his aggravation with the Plegian King started to reach its boiling point.

"Now, now, my boy. No one need die today," He said in a patronising tone, "Not you," He said as he pointed a long, slender finger towards the Shepherds' Captain, before he flicked it skyward, "Not the Exalt," The King then gestured towards all the people who stood around Chrom, "Not your friends. Just lay down your sword and give me the Fire Emblem."

Chrom gripped the shield on his side with a grimace. He shut his eyes, unsure as to what to do next. The Emblem was such a powerful item – too powerful for any one person to be able to be trusted with, there was no way in Hell that a man as vindictive and evil as the Mad King of Plegia should be able to even look at it, let alone have it in his possession.

"Chrom," Robin called after she had grabbed his arm to gain his attention, "You can't trust him!"

"Of course I can't trust him," The Prince snapped whilst his insides scrambled from the turmoil he found himself in, "I'm not an idiot!" He then looked down as he started to feel completely lost and devoid of hope, "But If I just say no, he'll kill her." He screwed his eyes tightly shut, clenched his fists and bit into his bottom lip, "The Gods are cruel, damn them!" He then turned back to his tactician, "My sister or my duty…" He mumbled as she listened intently, "A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

She placed a hand on his forearm and grimaced. She didn't want to have to speak the words that ran through her mind, but she knew that if she held her tongue, it would be no better. "I know it's hard to admit, Chrom, but it's the only choice." She swallowed hard as the man she cared for above all else shot her a black look, "Compared to the lives of thousands, one person, any one person is…"

" _Don'tI!"_ Chrom shouted as he held up a hand to stop her, "Just don't say it."

Gangrel cackled from atop his podium and pressed his hands against his cheeks in mock-horror, "What's this?" He asked as his partner, Aversa, added to his insane laughter with her own, "You'll let your sister and ruler die, all to save some old family trinket?" He leant forward and licked his teeth as he sneered at the distressed men and women below him, "Oh, so delicious! I can't _wait_ to hear what your people have to say about that!" He threw up his arms and shrieked, "The Exalt is dead, long live her murderer!"

Aversa cackled as she wrapped an arm around her partner's back and ran the opposite hand up his stomach.

The King continued his taunt, spurred on by the touch of his lover, "Your halidom will collapse before you can even begin your rule…"

"We'll see, when the time comes," The Prince snapped as he grasped the hilt of Falchion with both hands, "But first, I'll see you dead!"

"No, wait!" Emmeryn shouted from atop her block.

"Silence!" Gangrel retorted as he threw an infuriated look her way.

Chrom looked up at his sister and whispered her name. He didn't know how she did it, how she managed to remain so serene and kind when she was faced with men as evil as Gangrel at every turn. She was something and someone truly amazing – someone he hoped to be able to compare to someday.

She inhaled deeply and held up her hand, "King Gangrel, is there no hope that you will listen to reason?" She asked.

The man scoffed, "You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?!" He then waved away her suggestion and turned his back on her. "I think not." He then pouted and tapped his jaw with his index finger, "No, all I want to hear now is the _thunk_ of arrows, and a _splat_ as you hit the ground."

His partner giggled before she whispered something in his ear.

The Shepherds, though disgusted by the behaviour of a man who called himself 'King' remained silent and motionless. They couldn't risk the maniac before them unleashing his archers.

The King then turned back to the Exalt as he ran his fingers through Aversa's hair, "Take one, long, last look from your perch…" He clicked his tongue and snickered, "You do so enjoy looking down on people."

Emmeryn stood upon her perch, stationary and in silence as she refused to give his taunting statements an answer, "Then prepare to meet the ground – and your maker!" He screeched, frustrated that he could not move her, "That is, unless, someone were to give me the Emblem _now_!"

Robin screwed her eyes tightly shut, then pushed Chrom forward and nodded. She couldn't bear the pain any longer. In all honesty, none of them knew exactly what it was that the Fire Emblem in the Prince's hand could do. They had been told that it caused untold destruction, but at that moment in time, that destruction was worth the risk when Emmeryn's life was on the line.

He pulled the shield from within his belt and held it high, "All right!" He then took a few steps forward, "Emm, I know you won't approve, but this my final decision!"

A flicker of panic crossed the Exalt's face as her brother stepped forward.

" _Maybe_ someday we'll face a crisis where _maybe_ the Emblem would've helped…" He started as he held the shield high for Gangrel to see, "But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you today! The people need their Exalt, and we need our sister." He came to a stop and met her eyes, "If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."

Emmeryn shook her head and smiled, "Chrom… Th-thank you. I know now what I must do."

The tilted his head to the side and questioned his sister, but nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to witness.

She spread her arms and held her head high, "Plegians, I ask that you hear the truth of my words!" She took a deep breath to steady herself, and then continued, "War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must… As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

Chrom's mouth dropped open as the meaning of his sister's words dawned on him. With a much-needed adrenaline boost, he ran towards the perch on which she stood as the crowd remained silent. His heart beat like a frantic drum. He knew, that if he could do nothing else for as long as he should live, he had to get to her before she went through with her plan.

As the Exalt looked out at the crowd, she closed her eyes and walked closer to the edge, "No reaction, was I wrong then?" She asked herself with a sigh as she looked up to the eagle that flew overhead, "Chrom, this is some torch I'm passing you." She closed her eyes and managed a serene smile, "So be it." With one more silent prayer, she walked to the very tip of the overhang.

The Prince continued to run, his breath ragged in his chest as he reached a hand out towards her, but it was not enough. Nothing he could have done would have been enough.

She put all her weight onto her toes and let gravity pull her forward and over the peak's lip. As she fell, she thought of nothing but her siblings and subjects.

Her brother, who ran with everything he had to try and catch her.

Her sister, who screamed her name from behind a ruined, desert wall.

The Shepherds who watched the scene unfold in abject horror – powerless to change it.

"Chrom… Lissa… And all my people. Know that I loved you." She whispered to herself as the ground grew ever closer. She landed on the unforgiving stone underneath, killed upon impact.

The Prince collapsed atop the steps that lead to her body, breathless and distraught. He quietly said her name as his head dropped into his hands.

"Oh Gods…" Robin exclaimed with burning tears in her eyes.

Chrom slammed his fist against his thigh and pointed towards the Mad King, "Damn you, Gangrel!"

Lissa screamed and collapsed into a hysterical heap as she called for her sister over and over again.

Gangrel, callus as he was, stood atop his podium and cackled, "Well now… How disgustingly noble!" He then clapped loudly, "And so lovely a fall!"

Aversa happily nodded, as though they were marking an Olympic dive.

"Here I thought death would be an ugly thing!" The King declared with glittering eyes, "I've never seen one fall so gracefully – and I've seen many fall!" He then wiped his tears of laughter from his eyes and sighed contentedly, "Ah… So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most Exalted!" He then placed the tips of his fingers over his lips and gasped, "But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice?" He waved towards his crowd as though he were asking them for their suggestions, then thrust his arm into the air, "Perhaps we should gather her body up and put it on display!"

Chrom gritted his teeth, disgusted by his mockery of his sister's demise, "Gangrel, you die today!" He declared.

Basilio ran towards him from the rear, "No, boy. I secured an escape route, we have to flee!"

The Prince turned back to where his sister lay in a pool of her own blood. Not ten feet away from him, lay her most trusted friend, Phila, in the same situation. As he swallowed back tears, he mentally questioned how it had come to this. How their seemingly perfect plan had so disastrously fallen apart. He feebly stretched out his hand towards where Emmeryn lay, "B-but… Her body…" He mumbled, "I have to…"

Basilio wrapped his arm around the Prince's and dragged him from the spot upon which he had collapsed, "You have to _run_!" He snapped as he forced him to walk, "Now do it!" He then forced the weak Prince into the tactician's arms, "Robin, don't let him do anything stupid!"

She nodded and slung his arm over her shoulders before she broke into a run towards the escape route.

Sully took a slow walk over to where Virion stood upon their route out of Plegia, dumb-struck and shaken. "Hey, Ruffles. I saw you in that battle." She said in the softest tone she could manage.

Nevertheless, he still jumped, but tried to mask it with his usual suave demeanour, "Then you've seen that fearsome beast that lurks within this lover's tender bosom!" He took her hand and held it between both his, "I only pray it did not frighten you, gentle lady, and I trust it proved that I am a hero fated to keep you safe!"

"Was it also fate that you chickened out of that duel?" She asked with a cocked brow as she tried to distract herself from the horrific scenes that they had just witnessed.

"That was common sense and nothing more! What reason had I to accept?"

"Running from a duel is hardly heroic." Sully replied with a grumble as she snatched her hand back from him.

A crooked smile played on his lips and he flicked his lavish hair off his face, "At the very least, I am that man's hero! By turning down his offer I spared his life."

"I think we have a different idea of what 'hero' means." She retorted with pursed lips and her hands on her hips.

"You wound me, milady! I assure you, I am no craven. Had that cur but glanced at you, no force in this world could have stayed my hand." He grew closer to her, so close in fact, that she could feel his breath upon her cheek as he spoke.

She scoffed and sidled away, "You've always got some clever answer ready. Talking to you is like dancing: It's exhausting and sweaty and I hate it."

He placed a hand over his heart, closed his eyes and bowed his head as he continued to address her, "I speak only the truth, milady. Whether or not you believe me is your prerogative."

"Great. Then I don't believe you."

Virion's mouth fell open and he stretched out a hand to her. "Y-you might at least have paused a moment to consider before –"

She forced her hand into his hair and messed it up as she laughed, "Easy, Ruffles. I'm just teasing." She shrugged her shoulders, but continued to smile, "Sure, you fled the duel, but you actually looked passable the rest of the time. Looks like you're still in the running to be Mr. Hero. I'm looking forward to next time."

He clenched his fist and raised his arm to show off his – mostly imaginary – muscles. "All shall gaze upon my might and tremble, milady! This I swear!"

Sully forced a chortle and slung her arm round his shoulder as they walked back to Regna Ferox together.

From within the shadows alongside their trail, a young woman pressed her hands to her face that grew ever paler, "No! I'm too late!" Marth exclaimed as bile rose into her throat, "Our bleak future is written once more, and darkness awaits us all."


	14. Chapter Ten

The Shepherds and the Khans of Ferox continued on their path of retreat, though all of them were on the verge of collapsing. They were all exhausted from their fight – both physically and mentally – but their last ounce of adrenaline kept them going.

Basilio skidded to a halt inside what looked like a giant rib-cage and gritted his teeth, "Hurry!" He shouted to the weary travellers behind him, "There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!"

Chrom came to a stop behind him and bent over double with his hands firmly grasping his knees. He stared at the floor in silence with a wide-eyed expression.

Robin ran to his side and grabbed his arm, "Chrom, please."

He grumbled to himself as she forced him to move forward. "I'm… I'm coming." He complained as he brushed her off and adopted a stride beside her.

"Quickly!" The Khan shouted as he resumed his march, "We're almost…" He suddenly stopped once more as his mouth fell open, "Damn!" He exclaimed with a shake of his head, "Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy…" He threw his hand out in frustration, "They're right in our way!" He drew his sword, "We must fight!"

The Shepherds behind him followed suit and stood full square as they readied themselves for battle.

A tall, bald man with a bushy beard strode out of the swarm of Plegian ruffians with his weapon drawn. He adjusted the bone spaulders he wore, then looked up to make eye contact with the Prince just as a flash of lightning illuminated his face and scars. "Ylisseans!" He bellowed, "I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!"

"Surrender?" Basilio hollered back, "Sorry, I'm not familiar with that word."

Their new opponent smirked, "Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed."

Chrom struggled forward with a clenched jaw and fury burning in his eyes, "Don't speak her name!"

"Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom." The man replied in a solemn tone, "But the meaning of your sister's sacrifice is not lost on me." He ran the tip of his sword through the protruding bones on his shoulder-plates, "I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same." He then gestured towards the weapons that they all held, "If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you the best I can."

Fredrick stomped forward with an anger that looked foreign upon him, "How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done?" The knight spat, "I think we shall take our chances with weapons in hand!"

The other man nodded and sighed, "I suspected you would say as much." He then stepped back in line with his men and stood full-square, "So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavour to grant you a swift and dignified end."

The Prince nodded as he accepted the man's challenge. He then took his place beside Robin as the Plegians stormed towards them.

The leader looked over into the area from which the Shepherds had come and furrowed his brow, "Who are those… Thieves I see scattered about?" He asked himself before he scratched his chin, "So, they found our battlefield… They comb it for trinkets and spoils, then scurry away like mice!" He exclaimed before he waved the worry off and strode towards the back-lines of their army's formation, "We shall bring them justice later. First, the Ylisseans!"

Chrom pulled Robin close to him, "I've already lost someone who means a lot to me," He said to her, "I'm not prepared to lose another."

She looked up to him and sent a sharp nod his way, "I understand, but you're not going to. I know that Lissa can take care of herself."

He took her hand in his, "I know she can – but I meant you, Robin."

She felt her cheeks flush at his tender words.

"I promise to protect you." He said after a deep breath.

With a dry mouth, she managed a stammered reply. "A-and I-I you, Prince."

A soldier amongst the Plegian forces walked towards the leader and dropped down onto his knees, "Forgive me, sir, but I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down." He admitted with a shaking voice, "I accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened…" He sighed and shook his head, "I just can't."

A wyvern rider beside him stepped from his steed, "How dare you question the general's orders!" He hissed through a metallic grate that covered his mouth, "You know full well the punishment for insubordination is death!"

The first soldier swallowed hard, "B-but sir!" He blurted out in desperation, "These people are –"

"– These questions are not yours to ponder, lad!" The general interjected, "The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgement."

"Sir I…" The man looked back towards the Shepherds as they fought off the warriors behind him, "I cannot raise my lance against them. Even if… Even if it means death."

The bearded man sighed and shook his head, "You were there when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you?" When he saw the look in the man's eye, he rubbed the back of his neck and grumbled, "So be it," He then took a step back and raised his arms and voice to gain the attention of his men, "Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed!"

The shivering soldier clasped his fist over his heart, "But I don't wish to abandon you, sir!"

The general gritted his teeth, "And I cannot deny the king, lad." He shook his head again and clenched his fists, "He would murder my wife and child to set an example for others. I will accept the blame for your actions today." He then pulled the man up by his elbows, "Now go!"

The soldier suddenly shook his head and dug his heels into the mud, "W-wait, General, I see now there is another justice – that of remaining by your side."

The older man slammed a large hand on the soldier's shoulder, "Aye. That's a brave lad." He then leant closer to him to whisper in his ear, "Call the reinforcements."

The man nodded and ran to follow his superior's orders.

The general then stood tall and addressed the other men before him, "Draw them close, then strike!" He bellowed.

The Prince gritted his teeth, "I don't like the sound of that." He grumbled to the woman at his side.

She shook her head as she agreed with him, "Then we need make sure that we cannot be lured."

With a sharp nod, the Captain did as she had indirectly commanded and they worked together to dispatch of as many men as they could.

After they had a clear path, they strode towards the opposing general.

"I am General Mustafa of Plegia." He called, "If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!" He then held his arms out and made him a far too easy target.

Chrom lunged forward and plunged Falchion into the man's.

As blood trickled from his lips, Mustafa smiled, "Well done, Ylisseans." He grimaced and stumbled through the pain, "Please… Spare my men."

The Prince withdrew the sword and the man crumpled at his feet. "I can make no promises." He said under his breath.

From the exit of their escape route came a pink haired woman with a concerned expression, "Khan Basilio!" She shouted.

The Khan ran to her, "Olivia! I'm sorry we kept you waiting."

She let out a sigh, "When I didn't hear from you, I thought…" Tears started to fill her eyes, "I assumed the worst."

Basilio placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, before he turned to address the Shepherds behind him, "Chrom? Robin? Meet Olivia." He bellowed before he looked back to the girl, "She'll be smuggling us out of here."

"Only if you hurry! She blurted in panic, "Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way."

The Khan nodded and forced his friends through the wooded clearing and into the carriage he had promised would await them., "Right, pile in you lot!" He then clambered in and slammed the door shut behind him, "And bid farewell to this Plegian Hellhole.

"Ready?" Olivia asked as she took up the reigns, "Hold on tight!"

It did not take them long before they were back in Ferox and on safe territory. Even though it was safe, however, none of them felt at ease. When they entered the castle, a number of the Shepherds were inevitably discussing Emmeryn's untimely demise.

"All of that… For nothing." Robin grumbled as she walked into the conversation.

Lissa was beside the room's throne, still crying and mumbling her sister's name.

"I should have died before allowing the Exalt to be captured." Fredrick cussed as he slammed his fist into the throne's arm, "I have failed as a knight…"

"So, what now, oaf?" Flavia asked as she pushed the shoulder of her partner.

"Don't look at me!" Basilio snapped back with a sharp tongue, "I'm not in charge!"

The woman sighed and shook her head, "I picked a good time to regain the full throne…"

The young tactician walked over to her Captain and bowed her head, "Chrom, I'm… I'm so sorry. My plan just wasn't enough."

He pulled her into an embrace as she nearly broke down into tears, "You did your best, Robin," He reassured her as he stroked her hair, "You have my thanks." He then looked up at the stone ceiling and sighed, "It's my own failures that haunt me now." He then released her from his grasp and turned away from her with a grimace on his face, "Gods, I was just so powerless!"

She reached out to him again and pulled him back towards her, "It's not your fault either, Chrom."

He pressed a hand against his chest as tears threatened to fall, "She did it for me, Robin. So that I would not have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me." He bit his lip hard and blinked furiously to contain his despair, "She sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people…"

"Chrom…" Robin mumbled as she planted a hand on either side of his face, "Listen to me. Look at me."

His eyes' gaze changed from the floor to her face as she spoke.

"I was powerless once too, remember?" She asked as she reminded him of days past, "And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was. But together…" She let out a sigh and bit her lip as she steeled herself for what she had to say, "Maybe we can be something more."

His mouth fell open as his eyes darted back and force as he tried to figure out exactly what it was that she was trying to say to him.

"If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up." She stated with resolve, "When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side. You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself." Her hands then dropped from his face and her fingers wrapped around his, "You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can."

"And what if I can't?" He asked before he swallowed hard, "What if I'm not worthy of their ideals?" His hand then tightened around hers, "Robin, what if I drag you down with me?"

She forced a small smile to appear on her face for him, "If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are, and if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?"

He mirrored her smile with one of his own as tears threatened to fall again.

"That's right," The little dragon girl chirped from beside them, "I wouldn't even be here if not for you." She stated with a smile.

"You gave me your trust, and now you have mine." Tharja stated as she walked towards them, pen-toed and clutching at her tome, "For the time being." She added as her gaze shifted to her surroundings.

"Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago." Lon'qu stated bluntly from behind the witch.

The dandy bowman took a bow and smiled, "It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us." He said cheerfully, "I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!"

Sully elbowed him in the side and rolled her eyes before she shook her head and clicked her tongue at his statement.

"We all look up to you," Ricken said as he walked towards his Captain, hand-in-hand with Maribelle, "You're like a hero to us."

Chrom smiled and sighed contentedly, "Thank you, everyone. Your words mean more than you could know." He released Robin from his grasp and took a deep breath to regain his composure before her threw his arms open wide, "My Shepherds, my warriors… There is work to be done!"

They all cheered and clapped their hands.

"Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?"

They all shouted their various forms of encouragement.

"You can count on me!" Lissa called through a snotty nose and tears, "I'm tired of crying all the time. It's time to start punching stuff!"

"Hear, hear, darling!" Maribelle shouted as she stood beside her friend, "Our people have suffered enough."

Stahl bowed his head to his Captain, "Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" He proclaimed.

"Gladly would I fight and _kill_ those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully bellowed as a more forceful version of her fellow knight's proclamation.

"Our hearts echo yours, sire." Libra said in a serene tone.

"I will be the unbreakable shield by your side!" Sumia said, though she was still heavily bandaged from the attack she had suffered earlier.

"I'm with you too!" Kellam shouted, from seemingly nowhere. "You know just in case anyone…" His words trailed off as he once again disappeared into the shadows.

Vaike threw a thumbs-up the Prince's way, "Teach is here and class is in session!" He declared as he stuck his tongue out.

"How much you pay Gregor?" The mercenary asked with a cocked brow. He then doubled over with laughter, "Gregor make joke." When he was met with silence and weird glances, he started to shuffle on the spot, "Why you look at Gregor like that?"

Panne stepped forward, "Your sister earned my respect. The last taguel shall champion her." She stated with a nod of her head.

Fredrick planted his hand on his friend's shoulder, "You have grown strong, milord." He looked down at the floor in shame, "I may have set a poor example as a knight… But I swear to you, I shall die before any more Exalted blood is spilled."

Chrom breathed deeply through his nose and looked towards the people who would follow him to their deaths if need be. "Thank you all, truly." He said, somewhat taken aback by their astounding loyalty, "You honour me with your fealty. I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!"

"Right!" Flavia declared as she punched the air, "It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary!" She then looked upon him with a steely gaze, "The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!"

"You young folk!" Basilio declared as his arm snaked around his partner's waist, "Your passions run hot! If I had any grey hairs, you could have singed them right off!" He then stretched out a hand towards the Ylissean Prince, "In other words: count me in!"

Chrom took his hand and shook it firmly.

"I'd like to go too, if I may." The young woman known as Olivia said in a meek voice, "The Exalt did me a kindness once."

"She did?" Chrom asked with raised eyebrows.

The woman nodded, "Y-yes sire." She squeaked, "It would honour me to have a part in giving her justice!" She then idling rubbed the toe of her shoe against the runner on the stone floor, "Although, all I can do is dance… And I'm not so skilled at that if we're being honest."

Basilio slammed a hand into her back and nearly knocked her over as he laughed, "She's too modest!" He declared with a hearty chortle, "Olivia is a Feroxi treasure! You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms, her moves inspire the soldiers to work twice as hard!" His face then became serious and he slammed his forceful hand onto Chrom's shoulder, "You'd do well to bring her along, Commander."

If the expressions on the faces of some of the men amongst the Shepherds' ranks were anything to go by, Olivia was sure to inspire and spur them on.

The Prince shook his head as he realised what the Khan had just called him, "Commander?" He asked, in shock, "What happened to 'boy'?"

"You've earned your way from that name, I think." He admitted, "Now, where were we? Oh yes!" He declared as he wrapped an arm around the young's man shoulders, "I was just about to start cracking skulls!" He then took the hand of his partner and smiled at her, "Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel." He then slapped the Prince on the back and nearly knocked him off his feet, "Hear that, boy? You get the fun part!"

The Captain rubbed the back of his neck and grumbled, "I thought you weren't going to call me –"

"You and Robin have my every confidence." The Khan interrupted, "You're a born leader, and she has a knack for guiding troops to victory. You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall."

Chrom bowed his head and smiled, "Thanks, Basilio."

The Khan then took hold of Chrom by the crook of his elbow and started to drag him from the throne room, "All right, enough talk. It's time to raise some Hell!"

As he stumbled over his own feet, the Prince only managed a feeble: "Right," as a reply to the boisterous Khan's exclamations.

"Let's get to it then!" He declared as he continued his march, "Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds."

"Let him try." The Prince stated with a new-found resolve, "This time, I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all."

The Shepherds wandered into their camp outside Regna Ferox with a solemn cloud overhead. None of them spoke to one another, they all simply dropped off their weapons in silence.

Robin – unable to settle – decided to search for the remaining sibling. She knew that he would be going through the same pain as his sister, but he would not be inclined to show it.

She found him in the weapons tent, slumped on a bench with the bloody Falchion tossed on the floor beside him.

"Chrom?" She asked as she carefully walked towards him, "How do you feel?"

He looked up at her with full eyes and a clenched jaw, "How do you think I feel?" He snapped before he slammed his fist on the wood upon which he sat, "I have just lost one of the most important people in my life, and that is all you can say to me?" He then grumbled to himself, "I guess you wouldn't understand…"

Though she understood why he would be so upset with her, she would have been lying if she had said that his words did not hurt her, "No, I guess I wouldn't, considering the fact that I have no family." She then took a seat on the bench beside him, "I have no one who cares for me, and no home to return to. I cannot imagine the pain you are experiencing."

"Do not say that," He blurted out as he turned to her, "There are people here who care for you. For some of us, if you were to leave, it would leave a gaping hole in our lives – much like it has with Emmeryn." He then pressed his fist against his lips and sighed, "And I cannot let anyone know about my pain. I must not dwell upon it either, or else everything may fall apart."

Robin placed a hand on her Captain's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "I know, you wish to remain strong for the rest of the Shepherds, but you do not have to pretend for me."

He sat up straight and turned to face her, "What do you mean?"

"You do not have to act strong when you are falling apart inside," She said as she squeezed his shoulder again, "You can be yourself around me – there are no need for false pretences."

The Prince threw his arms around her as the tears he had been holding back started to fall, "Thank you, Robin," He sobbed into her shoulder, "You how no idea what this means to me."

She held him tight as he shook in her arms, "I'll always be there for you," She whispered into his ear, "Whether it be to defend you on the battlefield, or to hold you when the world becomes too much to cope with, I shall always be here." Almost as though it was instinct, she pressed her lips against the top of his head before she rested her cheek upon it. Her body froze as she realised what she had done. She did not know why she had done it, but it felt right at the time – as though it would be the thing that would give him the most comfort in his time of need. As the seconds ticked by, she expected him to pull away, but she found herself surprised when he did not.

Instead, he withdrew his head from where it had been resting on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. His face was tearstained, and he sniffed as he studied her visage, but he still looked as beautiful as ever. His hand cupped her cheek and he drew closer.

Her eyes fluttered to a close and her heart skipped a beat. She'd wanted this moment since she'd first laid eyes on the Prince and, as her stomach flipped with excitement, she could hardly believe that it was about to happen.

He pressed his mouth against hers in such a soft, delicate kiss that their lips barely grazed each other. He leant in for another, but she pushed him away.

She grimaced and shook her head, though she wanted nothing more, she knew that it wouldn't be right for her to allow him to continue, "I can't," She mumbled, "Not now."

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked in little more than a whisper.

She shook her head, "I simply cannot kiss you when you are this upset. It would feel as though I am taking advantage."

"But it was I who made the first move," He protested.

"I know," She admitted with a sigh, "But, you may simply be needing comfort now. I cannot allow you to kiss me if you shall regret it later."

"I won't," The Prince continued to object, "I know that I shall not. I want nothing more than to kiss you until I can no longer breathe."

Robin wanted to grant his wish, she wanted to be his genie, but she knew that she would have felt so uneasy in her gut, that she would have never been able to forgive herself, "When you are not so consumed by mourning, if you still wish to –"

"– I shall!" He exclaimed as he interjected her monologue.

She sighed and shook her head as a smile played on the corners of her mouth. " _If_ you still feel the same, then you may resume what we have started here."

He sat back and wiped his eyes and face on the back of his hands, "I shall hold you to that," He mumbled before he stood up and straightened his clothes, "I supposed we should make our way out." He stated as he held out his hand for Robin. "I hear there is another spell of Risen that we must dispatch of."

She nodded and took it as she stood beside him, "I suppose we must." She replied, "We shall have to permit Gangrel another day of life."

"Before we go, please allow me this," He mumbled before he leant in and planted a peck on her cheek. "We had better not keep the others waiting."


	15. Barracks Interlude: III

The Prince and his tactician strode out to join the rest of the Shepherds as the readied themselves for the battles ahead. The outbreaks of Risen weren't going to dispense of themselves.

Fredrick strode over to where they both stood and cleared his throat, "Milord, we are due southeast once we head out. The island village of Farfort needs our help."

Chrom nodded and continued forward, "Let's gear up and move out as soon as possible."

As the two men ahead of her walked away, a hand rested on Robin's shoulder. She turned around to find a bandaged Sumia that wanted her attention.

"I just wanted to say something to you," She took a deep breath, then chuckled as she gestured towards the linen wrapped around her head, "It might just be the concussion talking, but I want to thank you for how you helped me."

The blonde woman replied with a smile and a nod of her head. "You are a Shepherd, it's what we do. We look out for each other." She leant forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You rest up and get better, then we shall fight together again soon." She then looked round the woman and saw the cart that she was pulling behind her, "That's a lot of books you've got there, Sumia. Are you going to read all of them?"

Sumia ran her fingers through her hair as she turned to look at the pile in question, "Yes, this _is_ a lot of books, isn't it?" She then shrugged her shoulders, "Someone threw them out of a wagon, so I figured I'd give them a good home."

"What a good idea!" Robin exclaimed before she tapped the tome in her hands, "I always find it relaxing to do a little light reading in the evening."

"Oh, you can borrow some if you want?" The Pegasus knight offered, "I certainly can't read them all at once."

"You don't mind?" The tactician asked with a cocked brow.

"Of course not!" Sumia then stepped to the side, "Here, which one looks good?"

Robin crouched down to look at them and pressed her thumb to her lip, "I'm not sure. What do you recommend?"

"Let's see…" The brown-haired woman mused as she started to rifle through the books. She then pulled a particularly battered one from the mountain of literature and handed it to her comrade, "This one looks like a real page-turner!" She titled it back and forth to read the weathered, gold lettering on the front. "Shanty Pete and the Haunted Pirates!" She exclaimed after some consideration.

Robin rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously, "Thank you, but I don't like to read scary stories before bed."

"Oh, of course." She then returned to story back to where it had come from, "Well, what about…" She paused as she started a new search, "A Simpleton's Guide to Pegasus Care?"

The other woman shook her head and rubbed her cheek, "I'm not really into animal non-fiction…"

"Well, maybe third time's the charm." She grumbled as she became frustrated with her comrade's pickiness when it came to literature. "Let's see now… Oh, this looks great!" She proclaimed as she held out another book, "Wyvern Wars: Terror at High Noon!"

Robin looked at it with a furrowed brow, "Do you perhaps have anything a bit more… Literary?"

Sumia threw the last volume back into her cart, "Oh, Pegasus poop!" She shouted, "I'm _useless_ at this!" She then proceeded to repeat the word 'useless' again and again. "Just pick her out a book, Sumia! It's so easy, Sumia! But no! I'm too…" She started to hiccough as tears filled her eyes, "Darn… _Useless_!" She then started to sob heavily.

"Oh, goodness! Please don't cry," The tactician then placed a comforting hand on the woman's arm, "I didn't mean to imply…" She then looked down at the cart and her eyes brew wide as she suddenly figured out what she had to do to stop the woman's tears, "A-actually, did you say Wyvern Wars?" She asked with a stutter, "I've always wanted to read that one! I mean, it has terror at high noon and everything, right? You, uh, can't beat that…"

The Pegasus knight wiped her eyes and nose of the back of her hand, "R-really?" She enquired, "You want that one? Oh, I'm so happy." She then crouched down and picked up the book in question, "I hope you like it!"

"Pretty sure I have to at this point," Robin mumbled to herself as she took it. She then sent a smile the other woman's way as she hugged both her tomes to her chest, "I look forward kindling this friendship."

"I wouldn't go that far," The dark-haired woman said, "I think we can settle on 'civil acquaintances' for now."

Though she felt slightly offended, the fair woman simply nodded and accepted it, "I can live with that."

Sumia smiled, grabbed the handle of her cart and walked away happier than anyone would have expected an injured woman would be. At least her love of those books would keep her occupied whilst a number of the other comrades around her had to once more head into the fray.

After she had recovered from her confusion, Robin walked over to the training ground to get in a short sparring session before their departure, "Well, Lon'qu, it looks like we're partners for today's training session." She took a practice sword from the rack and flashed the man a mischievous smile, "You'll go easy on me, won't you?"

The man rolled his eyes and grunted in response.

With a furrowed brow, she lowered the wooden weapon, "Was that a yes or a no?" She then shook her head, "In any case, let's get on with it."

Without warning, he wordlessly lunged forward without using his weapon.

Robin gasped as she narrowly missed his attack, "You're as good as they say…"

"Thank you," He replied in a gruff voice.

"But not even bothering to draw your sword?" She placed her hands on her hips, "It comes off as just a bit condescending."

"Swordplay is a man's pursuit." He retorted, "What does a woman know of –"

Before he could finish his sentence, the furious woman lunged forward and nearly took his head off with the wooden sword.

Lon'qu narrowly missed each one of her attacks, his facial expression becoming increasingly confused as she continued her assault. "What in blazes are you doing, woman?" He demanded.

With narrowed eyes, Robin dropped her weapon and turned to the table behind her and pulled the items of it to throw at the man.

"Why are you throwing… Figs?!" He exclaimed as one narrowly missed his ear.

"If you can't get close to a foe, you must engage him at long range." She then planted her hands on her hips and clicked her tongue, "Basic tactics, really! I'm surprised you'd be unfamiliar with them."

He continued to stare at her with a stony expression, "Well, no matter. It's not as if you'll ever hit me with one…"

"That sounds like a challenge!" She declared whilst she glared at him and took another handful of figs from the bowl, "All right, twinkle toes, dodge this!" She then proceeded to send them in Lon'qu's direction with overhand throws.

"S-stop it!" He stammered as he used his hands to stop them from hitting him in the face, "Don't come any closer!" He stumbled backwards as his guard started to falter, "Please stop tossing figs!"

"We have to get close to train properly!" She stated whilst still throwing the figs. "Just a bit farther…" She whispered under her breath as she neared her opponent.

The man let out a scream of frustration, "I won't stand here and be pelted with fruit by a madwoman!" He turned away from the frantic woman and walked towards the exit of the training grounds, "I'm leaving!"

"Coward!" She exclaimed as she chased after him, "Get back here!"

Sully stood outside the training grounds and watched as her friend chased after her reluctant opponent. She shook her head and chuckled at the tenacity of the woman she was to fight alongside, despite the fact that her stomach was in knots with worry.

"Ah, Sully?" Virion said as he approached her with a smile upon his face.

The knight looked at the man with a raised eyebrow before she folded her arms.

"Why are you looking at me so?" The archer asked as he wiped his cheek, "Is there something on my face?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask. I've been seeing things lately." She admitted.

"And yet, your beautiful eyes appear as clear and sharp as ever." He said with a flirtatious edge, though he was still worried for the woman he had become fond of, "Tell me of these visions, milady, that I might proffer some support."

"You fought a duel, you damned fool!" She exclaimed, "And what's more, you _won_!" She then rubbed her forehead and sighed, "And you beat someone the others had trouble fighting as a unit!" She then shook her head and planted her hands on her hips, "If that isn't seeing things, I don't know what is."

"Are you truly so surprised at that, milady?" He asked with a furrowed brow, "I told you before that I would accept a duel had I only a reason."

"And what was this reason?" The woman inquired.

"That man had to be stopped," He stated, "Had I let him escape, he might have turned his wrath upon neighbouring villages."

"So, you risked your neck for a handful of strangers?" She continued to question as she became increasingly frustrated with the man opposite her.

"I fought to defend the defenceless. No true nobleman would do less." He then tilted his head from side-to-side and clicked his tongue, "But nor would he enter meaningless battles like a blood-mad savage in search of glory." He made an incoherent noise in disdain, "The very thought disgusts me."

Sully took a deep breath, then raised her eyebrows, "So… Is that why you want to defend me?"

He nodded his head, "Exactly! You, my dear, are a lady fair. A paragon of grace and beauty." He took another step forward and pulled her hand into his, "Any fellow who would call himself a gentleman would defend such a creature."

"Don't call me a creature, you flowery snot!" She spat back, though she allowed her fingers to entwine with his, "And I can defend my own damn self." She then looked down at her feet as her cheeks flushed, "Although… Well…" She then looked back up, "I guess I don't mind if you call me a lady. But only because I've seen you show a bit of courage on the battlefield." She moved closer to Virion, "If not for that, I'd send you off half the 'gentleman' you used to be."

He took her free hand in his and proceeded to pull her even nearer, "Then you accept me as a hero worthy of protecting you?"

She chuckled and bit her lip, "Let's not get crazy now, Ruffles. I just promoted you from lousy craven to decent guy. That's all." She then tilted her head and clicked her tongue, "And I suppose you can watch my back in a brawl."

"Aye, and soon you'll trust you tender heart to my love's fearsome embrace!" He wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her body against his.

Sully pressed the tip of her nose against his and laughed, "Okay, you're still clearly insane." Her heart started to beat hard as their lips nearly touched, "But if there must be a dangerous madman about, I'm glad he's on my side."

"Verily," He replied in a breathy voice before he let go of her hand and used his hand to cup her cheek, "Would milady permit me to kiss her?"

Rather than give him a voiced reply, Sully pulled him in closer and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He moaned against her mouth as his hands started to wander her body before they stopped on her behind and squeezed.

In response to his touch, she thrust her hands into his hair and pushed her lips against his even harder.

"Seriously, get a tent you two." Maribelle said in jest as she and Ricken walked past.

"I suppose the death of some close makes you realise your own mortality." The young mage said with a solemn look on his face. He then stumbled forward and clutched at his thigh.

"Oh, Ricken, dear?" Maribelle gasped when she noticed his pain, "Let me see your leg."

"W-what?" He exclaimed, "Why would you want to –"

"Ricken!" The young woman snapped as she slammed the point of her umbrella into the ground.

The young man rolled his eyes, "Y-yes, ma'am."

She knelt at his feet and pulled his trouser leg up to inspect the injury. "Heavens, look at this wound!" She proclaimed in horror, "Small wonder you're shuffling about like the village drunk!" She started to rummage in her bag and grumbled, "Why didn't you say something about this?"

"What, this?" He gestured towards the manky looking wound on his calf and laughed nervously, "Oh, this is nothing! Just a… Flesh wound."

"And what if this 'flesh wound' were to get infected? Mmm? What then?" She demanded, "You must stop taking unnecessary risks!" She pulled out a small bottle of alcohol to clean the wound, "Such as fighting at all." She grumbled under her breath before she tipped bottle up and soaked a cloth that she held.

"What?! What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He enquired sharply.

"Putting someone so young in the line of fire is the worst kind of cowardice." She snapped with a grimace whilst she washed the clotted blood from his leg, "Yes, you saved me, but you could have died a hundred times along the way!" She then dispatched of the original cloth and started to bandage it, "Well, never again! I shall demand Chrom find a way to spare you from further combat." She forced herself back to her feet and sighed, "I should have done this sooner, dear boy. Oh, I hope you can forgive my –"

"Don't you dare!" The mage snapped, "And don't call me a boy!" He pulled his trouser leg back down and stood up straight, "I can handle myself in a fight, Maribelle. You should know that better than anyone."

She jabbed her index finger against his chest, "Now see here! No one doubts your abilities, least of all me!" She then took a deep breath and let her shoulders fall, "But I would be devastated beyond comfort if anything happened to you."

Ricken pulled his tome close to his chest and grimaced, "I have this power for better or worse, and I know how to fight. Don't ask me to sit by while my friends, my family, and my country are in danger."

"I suppose if you're truly certain, it is not my place to stop you." Maribelle replied in a defeated tone, "I only ask that you don't stop me from striving to keep you safe." She then wrapped her arms around the young mage and held him tight, " _Tell_ me when you're hurt, Ricken! Let me use my gifts for you as well. You'll keep no one safe by playing the stoic."

He returned her hug and smiled, "All right." He felt a warmth fill his chest at her words and he couldn't stop his smile from turning into a large beam.

A few feet away, Maribelle's best friend, Princess Lissa clasped her hands together in a ball and squeaked, "They look so cute." She gushed before her attention was captured by one of the newest members of the Shepherds, "Hey, Libra!" She shouted as she waved her arms, "Come test your courage with me!"

The elegant man turned to her with a furrowed brow, "I beg your pardon? Is fighting this war not a sufficient test?"

"It's a training exercise Robin dreamed up a while back." She said as she bounced towards him. Despite the fact that she felt empty on the inside after the loss of her sister, she still managed to put on a brave face and smile for all those around her. "It's supposed to 'hone our ability to adapt to unexpected conditions'." She shrugged her shoulders, "I know, blah blah blah, right? But let's do it anyway."

"Well, it certainly sounds like a worthy cause…" He mused before a gentle smile pulled up the corners of his mouth, "I'd be happy to help."

Lissa bounced on the balls of her feet and exclaimed in joy, "Okay, so now the two of us have to pair up and find Robin."

Libra looked at the excited Princess with confusion, "Just the two of us?"

She nodded, "Yup, those are the rules. We all pair up and search for Robin."

"Might I ask why you thought to choose me as your partner?" The war monk asked.

"Because you're a _priest_!" She exclaimed, "Duh! If we meet any ghosts out on the trail, you can zap 'em with your prayer magic!"

The crease between Libra's brows deepened, "There is no such things as 'zapping with prayer magic'. What's more, I doubt this training exercise involves the souls of the depar –"

"Blah dee blah dee blah!" The Princess interjected as she rolled her eyes, "Now, come on! Let's get moving!" She grabbed hold of his arm and started to drag him away.

"Y-you needn't pull, Lissa! I'm coming!" After he had been hauled a few feet through the camp, he dug his heels in. "Why are we the only ones who appear to be taking part?" He asked.

"Because we're not taking part yet," Lissa squeaked before she came to a stop, "I was hoping we could get a strategy set before she decides to spring it on us next time."

"I pity you," A flat-toned voice grumbled beside them. A black-haired witch hunched over a book on her lap and muttered to herself: "Spoonful of frog's wart… One lizard tail… Cockscomb of a coal-black rooster…"

"What are you doing, Tharja?" The monk asked after he had managed to free himself of the hyper Princess.

"Trying to invent a spell that can change memories."

Libra took a seat on the bench beside her and looked at the scribblings in her book. "Is such a thing even possible?"

She glared at him out the corner of the eye and chewed on her bottom lip, "Well, I'll never known if you stand there and bother me, will I?"

"Ah, of course." The blond man mumbled as he stood once again, "I'll leave you to it." He started to walk away, but then turned back to ask her another question, "But, before I go, can I ask you one thing?"

She ground her teeth together and muttered under her breath. "Make it snappy."

"How are you going to determine if the experiment is a success?" He asked.

The witch rolled her eyes, "I'll cast the hex on someone and see what happens. Same as always."

"In that case, I would like to volunteer to be your test subject." He stated in a soft voice.

"Oh? A priest wants to sacrifice himself for the greater good?" She questioned rhetorically and sarcastically, "Shocker…"

He shook his head solemnly, "Unfortunately, my motives are largely selfish."

Tharja shrugged, "Sure, whatever. I accept anyway." She looked at him through her thick fringe, "Just don't blame me if it goes horribly wrong."

The war monk's eyes darted back and forth nervously, "Is that a possibility?"

"No curse is without danger." She stated, "There's always a risk of harm – to body _and_ soul."

"I see," He replied before he took a deep breath, "Then, I shall prepare for the worst, but hope for the best."

For some reason, the witch found the man's statement funny and pressed her closed fist to her mouth to stifle her laughter, "Pray to whatever Gods you believe in, Priest… This is going to be fun."

Libra walked away, consumed by confusion and shook his head as he did so.

After he had managed to shake the furious tactician from his tail, Lon'qu caught his knee on the bench upon which the witch sat, then cursed under his breath as pain shot down his leg from his kneecap. He then cleared his throat and turned to the startled woman beside him, "Tonight, when we make it to Farfort, we're holding a war council." He stated in a hoarse voice, "Don't be late."

The woman slammed her book shut as she gave up on trying to compose her spell, "Is Lissa hosting again?" She asked bluntly, "Maybe she'll make more of those little honey cakes." Her eyes grew wide, "Oh, hold on. You've got a bug stuck in your hair…" She mumbled as she tried to reach for it.

The swordsman stumbled back and raised his hands to block hers, "Don't come any closer!"

She pulled her hand back and allowed her mouth to hang open, "Well, if I repulse you _that_ much…" She then stood from the bench and gathered her book into her arms.

"You're not special," He grumbled, "I feel the same way about all women."

She wrinkled her nose, "Well, that makes it all better." She spat. She suddenly started to flip through her book as inspiration struck her, "I wonder if someone cast a curse to make you fear women."

He scoffed, "I think not."

She stopped browsing and returned her focus to the man in front of her, "Then why are you so afraid of us?"

He swallowed hard and looked away as she tried to make eye contact with him, "Something at the core of my nature has always made me… Uneasy around you."

"Yeah, still sounds like a curse to me." She proclaimed with confidence, "I wonder who cast it?" She asked herself.

Lon'qu grunted and made an incoherent noise of discontent.

"You want me to fix it?" She asked, eager to consume herself with magic.

"What?"

Tharja took another step forward and stretched out a hand to try and touch Lon'qu, "It must be hard turning into a gibbering idiot whenever you meet a woman."

He took a step back again, but raised his eyebrow, intrigued by what she planned to offer him. "You have the power to rid me of this fear?"

She swayed her hips and flashed him a flirtatious smile, "Someone's interested…"

"I am not." He lied.

"Sure, whatever." She started to walk away, then turned back to talk to him over her shoulder, "When you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Lon'qu fell silent as he watched her walk away, his eyes wondering her body as he did so – with particular focus around her hips and the way they moved as she moved. He shook his head to regain his focus. After he had done so, he joined the rest of the Shepherds as they started their journey towards Farfort, and just one of the battles to dispel the Risen before they could return to their personal mission.


	16. Paralogue I: The Sickle & Sword

As soon as the Shepherds made it to Farfort, a young, male villager ran to them. "Help!" He shouted as beads of sweat rolled down his pale face, "You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!"

Chrom placed his hands on the shoulders of the stressed boy, "Slow down. What happened?" He asked with a face covered with evident concern. They had just spent the afternoon dispatching with an onslaught of Risen, they had not expected to be faced with another obstacle so soon.

A skins-wearing brigand walked forward with an axe in hand and licked his lips, "Oi! There's the wee piglet!"

The Prince grumbled, "Great, bandits."

The ruffian eyed up the Prince with suspicion. "What's this? A little lordling come to watch over his chattel?" He then let out a sinister guffaw and clutched his side. Amidst his laughter, the man spied the numerous Shepherds stood behind the Prince, "Aw, damn me!" He exclaimed, "Sh-Shepherds!"

"That's right." Chrom said proudly as he planted his hands on his hips, "So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?"

The brigand issued a group of incoherent grunts before he turned on his heel and fled the scene.

Chrom turned to the boy, "Quickly, lad. What happened here?" He asked desperately.

The boy's face grew even paler than it had previously been, "Y-yes, milord!" He stammered, "Right away, milord!" He fumbled with the farming tool he held in his hands, "If it please Your Graciousness."

"Maybe just hold off the titles for now." Chrom reassured him, "What's your name?"

"Donny!" He exclaimed with exuberance, "That is, Donnel… Your Majestyful." He gestured towards the small gathering of buildings in the distance, "I live in the village just beyond, Sir."

The Prince let out a sigh and grimaced, "I guess that'll do. Now, what happened?"

The boy gestured towards the man that could still be seen running away, "That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us!" He then cleared his throat and looked at the floor, "Pardon my language, Your Lordiness." He looked back up to the Prince and pouted, "I'm the only one what got away, and even then, just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp…" He then dropped what he was holding and clasped his hands together, "Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em, and…" His voice trailed off as he blinked back tears, "She's all I got in the world! Please, Your Royal Highness!"

Chrom clenched his fist and jaw, "This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day." He turned back to the boy and sent a sharp nod his way, "All right, Donny. We'll save your ma. Can you lead us to her?"

A huge beam spread across Donnel's face, "Aw, thank you, milord!" He exclaimed, "Thank you! Just follow me, Your Sireness!" The boy ran off, consumed by the exuberance his task caused.

The Prince looked to the tactician by his side and managed to send a small smile her way.

Robin offered her hand to him – who eagerly took it – then broke into a run beside her friends and comrades.

On the outskirts of the village, stood a group of brigands giddy with the high caused by a successful raid.

"You sure about this?" A receding, red-haired man asked the man beside him.

"By my mother's own cold hand, I swear it." He replied as he steadied the cow skull on his head. The man in question, was of course the ruffian that had been 'scared off' by the Ylissean forces earlier. "That was Chrom and his Shepherds, and no mistake!"

The brigand with the red mark on his face chortled to himself, "A fancy lord'll fetch a high ransom from noble folk." He started to wring his hands together and sneer, "We'll have the little man squealin' for mercy in no time!"

A woman with a messy, brown ponytail and rope tied around her wrists addressed the brigands with pleas, "We got nothin' left to take, Sirs! Please, let our children go!"

"Quit yer bleatin'!" The head of the ruffians shouted before he backhanded her across the face.

The skins-wearing ruffian folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Oi, Roddick! I think this cow's the mum of the brat what ran away."

The first man turned back towards the woman he had just hit, then pointed at her, "Say, I know this one." He crouched down to be face-to-face with the bound woman, "You're the wife of the man what broke my rib last time we were 'ere!"

"And you killed him for it, monster!" She shouted back as tears stung the corners of her eyes, "I wish he'd done for you first…"

"Small wonder the brat's more brass than brains, if you're his mum." He spat in disgust, "Guess we'll see for ourselves when we catch him, eh?" He then leant forward so that he was uncomfortably close to her, "Maybe we'll even make ya watch as we gut him!" He then fell back with maniacal laughter.

The tears she had been holding back started to fall, "N-no! Please, he's just a boy!"

A few feet away, the boy in question heaved after he had found himself out of breath after he had run a great distance. "This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lordshipness."

"Right," Chrom said as he patted the boy on the shoulder, "Donny, stay close now."

Donnel grabbed the Prince's arm to pull him back after he had started to walk away, "Begging your pardon, milord? You don't mean… I can't fight, sir!" He exclaimed in a panic, "I ain't never seven stuck a pig before!"

The Prince shook his head, "Oh, sorry, I just assumed… I mean…" His words stumbled from his mouth as his found himself at a loss when it came to coherent sentences, "Look, just stay here. You'll be fine."

The boy nodded his head, "I wish I was a strong as you sirs and madams!" He said as he gestured to all the people around him, "Kick that scum out single handed, I would!"

"Then you should fight and grow stronger." Chrom encouraged him.

"But, I ain't –"

"No man is born a warrior, Donny." The Prince continued, "And farm work makes for fine training – a sickle's not far from a sword, after all." He placed a hand on the farm boy's shoulder again to reassure him. "Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle's the same."

Donnel grumbled incoherently and sniffed whilst his knees knocked in fear, "A-all right, milord." He then stood tall and saluted the Ylissean soldiers before him, "As you say, I'm no warrior, but these're my people. I gots to do what I can!"

With that, the Shepherds and their newfound comrade ran onto the plain that was to become their battlefield.

"Everyone in place?" The Prince shouted to all those around him.

"R-ready!" Donnel replied before he swallowed loudly.

All the others threw their fist into the air with a unified shout as they strode forward to fight the blood-thirsty brigands that awaited them.

The young villager stumbled into the fray behind then as his knees trembled in fear. "Fight and get stronger, he says…" He mumbled to himself, "Guess it can't hurt to try." He then looked around at the people that stood full-square and ready to battle the brigands ahead of them. "I sure hope I don't get in the way!" He then shook his head and grimaced, "Gosh, that would be just awful…"

Tharja and Lon'qu stormed ahead in a brazen fashion as the boy quivered.

A comforting hand landed on his shoulder and Robin smiled as he turned back to her, "Don't worry kid," She reassured him, "you just stay with me, and you'll be all right."

The first brigand stepped forward with a malicious grin spread across his thin lips and charged towards Donnel.

The boy dodged the attack and snapped the ruffian across the back of the head with his weapon.

Whilst their attacker was still dizzy, Robin sent a bolt of energy directly into the man's face and sent him to the floor, unconscious.

Donny looked over to where the competent fighter at his side stood with a smile on her face. "You've got good instincts," She informed him and gave him a slap on the back, "You will make a good addiction to our team."

Another member of the bandits lunged forward with his axe raised above his head, and the young man plunged the blade of his spear into the stomach of his attacker.

His eyes grew wide as he watched blood ooze from the wound he had made, then he swallowed hard to stop the bile that had started to rise in his throat from spilling out his mouth.

Chrom came over to where the newest member of the Shepherds stood with tears in his eyes, "The first time you have to do this is always hard," He said in a soft voice, "But it was a case of either you or him."

Donny nodded, "I know, and I don't regret it." He said in a shaking voice, "They have my mother." He then ran forward and left the Prince and his tactician behind.

The two of them looked at each other and wordlessly agreed that – once the battle had been done – they would surely welcome the young villager into their ranks.

The Prince took a step closer to the woman beside and stretched out a hand to try and hold hers.

She took a step back, though she so desperately wanted to touch him, she knew that in the midst of battle whilst she had a child to supervise was not the best idea, "I want nothing more," She whispered, "but, right now, I cannot."

He looked down at the floor and cleared his throat, "Yes, good call." He muttered.

Her heart suddenly jumped in her chest and she screamed the Prince's name as she saw a bandit raised his weapon behind him.

Chrom turned to dodge the attack, but the tip of the villain's axe scraped his cheek and left a weeping cut in its wake.

Robin lunged forward – throwing all caution to the wind – and knocked the man down with a spear attack. Once he was on the floor, she clambered on top of the man and placed her hand over his face before she powered it up with energy and shatter her opponent's head into smithereens. Out of breath from the strength of her attack, she rose to her feet and turned back to the man she had protected with her victim's blood splattered on her face. "Are you all right, Chrom?"

He stared at the carnage before him with his mouth agape, "It's just a flesh wound," He mumbled through his astonishment.

She pulled a handkerchief from the inside pocket of her coat and wiped her face before she ran over to where Donnel fought another brigand.

The Prince shook his head, "Why am I even _more_ attracted to her after that?" He grumbled to himself before he joined his comrades.

Robin and Donnel stumbled upon the head of the bandits, with Tharja and Lon'qu in tow.

The bandit named Roddick rubbed his ruddy cheeks and cackled, "Time them castle whelps learned what us wild-born men can do!" He bellowed as he ran his finger over his axe's blade.

"Let's do this." Donny mumbled to himself and dug his heels into the soft soil at his feet.

Without warning, the ruffian drew his arm back and threw his weapon towards the Shepherds.

The tactician lunged forward and knocked the boy to the floor to protect him.

Lon'qu sprinted past where his allies laid and plunged his sword into Roddick's gut.

Blood trickled from the lips of the bandit as he coughed and choked on his bodily fluids. "This ain't…" He grimaced and spluttered, "Where…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Tharja sent a ball of purple energy into the man's face and made the light disappear from his eyes.

Donny wriggled his way out of Robin's grip and clambered to his feet, "We did it!" He exclaimed with a beam on his face, "We're rod of them bandits for good and all!"

"A worthy first victory, Donny." Chrom announced as he looked down at the lifeless body of the brigands' boss. "You fought well."

The boy saluted him, then dropped his weapon and ran towards the bound villagers, "Ma!" He shrieked, "Ma, it's me!"

"Oh, Donny!" The woman exclaimed as her son loosened the rope on her wrists, "Thank goodness you're safe! I was worried near to death, boy!" Once she was free, she threw her arms around her son and held him in a tight embrace. She then turned to the Shepherds and offered them a grateful smile, "I can't thank you enough for savin' my son and our village, milord." She then slapped her son on the back of the head, "Donny! Where are your manners?! Take a knee and thank His Lordliness!"

He stammered and then dropped to the floor, "I can't begin to repay all what you done for us, sir! Th-thank you!"

Chrom shook his head and pulled the boy up into a standing position, "You led the charge, Donny." He said with a warm smile, "We just picked off the stragglers." He then placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hone your potential and use it to keep this village safe." He then turned back to his team and prepared to leave.

"W-wait! Please!" The boy shouted after them.

"Something wrong?" The Prince asked after he had paused his retreat.

"I has a request, sir." He stated whilst he looked over to his parent nervously, "If it please Your Graceliness… Take me with you, milord!" He blabbered before he stood tall and slammed a closed fist over his heart, "Lemme be a Shepherd like you!" He took a deep breath before he continued, "I'm good with livestock, I am! Please, sir!"

"Hush now, you fool boy!" His mother scolded with a furrowed brow.

"I want to hone my…" He waved his arm and rolled his eyes, "Whatever he said. I want to keep this place safe! I never thought I was good for nothin' more than shovelin' dirt…" He admitted with a sigh, "But milord showed me there's more I can do. More I needs to be doing!"

"You needs to be knowin' your place, boy!" She proclaimed before she smacked him over the back of the head again, "A farmhand's no fit for a royal?"

Chrom stepped forward and shook his head, "Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him." He then sent a smile Donny's way, "The Shepherds need every good man we can find, and your son fought bravely."

Donnel's mother fumbled over her words and wiped her sweat-soaked hair from her face, "Y-you're very kind to say as much, Your Lordliness, but…" She looked at the eager expression plastered on her son's face, then let out a deep sigh, "Well, you're a grown man now, Donny." She muttered, "I s'pose you can make up your own mind." She then chewed her lip as tears started to burn her eyes.

"Aw, Ma…" The young man said as he started to cry.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then threw themselves into the other's arms.

"You just come home safe, love." She whispered to him, "I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero." She then released him and patted him on the back, "Well?!" She shouted before she pushed him towards the Shepherds, "Off with you, then! Glory's waitin', boy!"

"I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma." He stated, "I'm fightin' for you!" He then planted a hand on his hip and beamed, "But if I do find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home to you!" He then skipped off to where the Shepherds all raised their arms and cheered for their latest arrival.

"Just come home alive, Donny." His mother said under her breath as she stood back and watched her son meld with the team as though he had been a member for years.


	17. Barracks Interlude: IV

After the Shepherds had rescued the villagers from the bandits, they invited them back into their village to stay the night. They all knew that they would be unable to continue back towards the ship that was to take them back to the mainland under the cover of darkness. But, at the crack of dawn, they would have to set off to make sure that they made good time after their detour.

Donny ran forward with a smile on his face and the young Princess and her best friend on his trail.

The Ylissean forces' tactician watched the scene before her unfold with a raised brow. She turned to look at the young mage, Ricken, as he fumbled through the pages of his tome, then back to the young man they had just enlisted as a heavy weight fell into her stomach. She then directed her attention towards Chrom and glared at him as they walked. After they had stepped inside the inn in which they had been had been given a free overnight stay, Robin pulled the Prince aside and held onto his forearm as she addressed him. "How can you be so complacent about that boy joining us, yet take issue with Ricken fighting alongside us?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes as he replied to her, "More importantly, you _literally_ blew a man's head off tonight with your magic."

"You were in danger," She retorted, "I had to do something."

"But you didn't have to blast his skull into smithereens!" He exclaimed before he pulled his arm from her grasp.

She looked down at the floor and swallowed hard. After a few moments of shuffling on the spot, she returned her gaze to his, but looked decidedly meeker than she had previously, "I know," She croaked, "I just… I panicked." She admitted, "I can't…" Her voice trailed off as she found herself unable to tell him the truth of the feelings in her heart.

He took a step closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You can't bare the thought of anything happening to me?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side. "Because, if so, then I feel exactly the same way," He then placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up, so he could look in her eyes, "about you."

She gazed at his lips as he spoke those few words, then looked back up to his eyes and forced a weak smile for him, "You still would not want me hurt, after what you have witnessed today?" She asked whilst the corners of her mouth fell into a frown, "After you have seen what a dark person I can be, you still wish for me to be close?"

"Always," He replied sincerely. He then pulled her into an embrace and rested his cheek against her hair, "War causes us all to do dark things, and to become dark people."

She wrapped her arms around him and held on as though her life depended on it. She found herself unable to form a worded response to the Prince's words but hoped that her touch would be able to speak volumes for her. She then took a step back and looked up at Chrom, but made sure she maintained her hold on him, "I think I will go and speak to our newest recruit." She announced with a genuine smile on her face.

He nodded, "I think that would be a good idea," He agreed, then leaned forward to kiss her. Though, he had waited to do so for a little too long, and he missed her entirely, instead stumbling forward in a clumsy and embarrassing flail.

"Oh, good day, milord!" Maribelle chirped and interrupted the Prince and his tactician shared.

Said Prince straightened his cape after Robin had left and he tried to ignore the awkward situation he had found himself in, "Hello, Maribelle," He responded before he cleared his throat, "And just Chrom is fine, please."

The young woman looked around and raised her eyebrow, "A-are you here all alone?" She asked, obviously confused as to why the person she had seen him with not moments ago had now disappeared. She was then distracted by the open window as she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, "Goodness, but there's a chill in the air today!" She stated as she pushed said window to a close, "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

He nodded and smiled at her offer, "Well, I won't say no."

She then gestured towards the bar where there were two stools left empty. After they had sat down, she picked up the teapot in front of her and started to fill the cups she had already prepared.

"Thank you." He said whilst he slipped his index finger through the cup's handle, "You're very kind."

"Oh, please!" She protested as she waved of his gratitude, "For a noblewoman of Ylisse, serving royalty is a high honour!"

"In times of peace, maybe." He said solemnly, "But this is war." He then looked up to her and sighed, "Kings, nobles, and peasants alike are all just comrades-in-arms. So please, don't wear yourself out trying to look after me."

Her brow furrowed, and she shook her head, "Yes, but –"

"You've been fighting as hard as any of us." He interjected with a shake of his head, "You must be exhausted."

"Well…" She let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes, "I confess I sometimes find myself wishing for a respite." She then sat up straight, almost as though she had been shocked, "But, then I remind myself how much harder it must be for you! Heavy lies the crown and all that, yes?" She took a sip of her tea and smiled, "So it's my duty to help you however I can!"

"Your dedication is appreciated, Maribelle." He shrugged his shoulders and grimaced as he tilted his head to the side, "A bit extreme, maybe, but appreciated." He then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Just promise to look after yourself as well. Will you do that?"

Maribelle pouted and breathed heavily through her nose.

"For me?" The Prince pleaded, before he donned his best puppy-dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes again and chuckled to herself, "Your wish is my command, milord." She announced, "But first, drink that tea!" She commanded as she gestured towards it with her eyes.

"I'll accept that!" He replied brightly before he pressed the cup to his lips.

"I so very much enjoy our time together…" Maribelle said as she leant against the bar, "I pray we find opportunity to do it again."

The Prince nodded, "I hope so too." He then offered his cup to the woman so that they could tap them together and drink to more times like the one they were sharing at that moment.

Beside them sat Lissa, who turned to the witch beside her and – in her usually jovial tone – asked her: "Hey, what are your dreams for the future?" She then looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Sometimes, I feel like life has no direction…"

Tharja looked down into her glass and swirled its contents as she spoke, "Dreaming is dull." She stated in a monotone voice, "Who wants to walk around with sparkles in their eyes?" She then downed her drink's contents and stood from her stool, "Not me."

The Princess watched as the woman left and looked completely baffled, much to the amusement of her brother.

He set down his tea and thanked the noblewoman accompanying him before he asked the barmaid if they had a place where he might be able to bathe. After the day they had had, he felt that he needed to be able to relax in a hot bath, if nothing else.

"Up the stairs, and at the end of the hall." She told him in a deep voice, "You'll find that everything is prepared for you."

Out of the corner of her eye, the tactician sat at a table in the corner watched the Prince walk past her, but then turned back to the young Donny opposite her as he scratched his chin and muttered to himself.

"Nah, still no good…" He grumbled, "The hook's too big. Maybe if I…" He then shook his head, "Naw, that ain't It neither!"

"Donnel?" She called to get his attention, "What are you trying to do?"

He pulled a box from his lap and showed it to her, inside, there was a length of wire and some metal hooks, "This dang fishin' hook I'm makin' just don't wanna work for me." He complained, "See here?" He said as she pointed to it with his index finger, "Way it is now, the fish'll just slip right off soon as it starts fightin'."

"Ah, yes." She agreed as she looked it over, "It needs a barb on the inside." She stretched out her hands to take it, then stopped, "Here, may I?"

The young man nodded and pushed the box across the table towards her.

She pulled a small item from her pocket and pushed it into the box, "There we go." She announced as she pushed it back to its owner.

He spun it round to look at what she had done, then his face light up like a candle, "Wow, thanks!" He exclaimed joyfully, "I owe ya one, Robin!" He then snapped the box shut and tucked it into the pocket of his coat, "How'd ya know so much about fishin' hooks anyhow?"

"Oh, just something I read about at one time or another." She replied with a chuckle.

"Shoulda guessed." He then gestured to the tome that Robin had on the bench beside her, "You always got yer nose in one dusty book or another." He then pinched his lips together and looked down at the stained table, "I just wish there was some way I could return the favour." He suddenly perked up and planted his elbows on the surface in front of him, "Say, you know anythin' 'bout buildin' snares? I'm actually a pretty good trapper."

She shook her head, "Not much, I'm afraid. Perhaps you'd teach me some basic traps sometime?"

"Darn tootin' I will!" He shouted as he bounced to his feet, "We can start a box trap. Ain't nothing to it."

Touched by his enthusiasm, she smiled, "Sure, sounds great!"

The young man then proceeded to yammer on about traps, as the woman opposite became increasingly confused by the sudden influx of information she received.

At a table near them, Gaius sat, looking extremely bored, until he picked up a box that had been placed in the middle of said table.

"Hey, a pack of cards!" He proclaimed as he pulled the box open and tipped the contents into his hand, "Don't tell me there was a game on and I didn't get invited." He leant back in his chair and smiled as he shuffled the deck in his hands, "Crivens, I haven't dealt in quite some time." He looked up to see if he had caught the attention of any of the people around him, then chuckled to himself, "I guess old Gaius Nimble Fingers can still tickle the deck he wants."

"What was that?" Miriel asked as she walked over to him with an expression of pure astonishment plastered to her face.

The man nearly screamed and dropped the lollipop he had in his mouth, "Don't sneak up on folk like that!" He exclaimed, "Cripes, I darn near bit my tongue…" He then straightened himself up again and returned his sweet back to his mouth, "Anyway, I was just fiddling with these cards. Used to be quite the player back in the day." He looked down at his feet and sighed, "That is, until one fateful evening…" He then slammed his fist into the table, "The evening I wagered and lost the finest crowberry tart I ever saw." He placed the cards down on the table so that he could cradle his face in his hands, "The horrific memory haunts me to this day, and ever since, I've sworn of gamb –"

"I was not inquiring about your own personal failings." Miriel interjected as she took a seat opposite him, "I wanted to know how you made that card vanish into the aether."

Gaius looked her up and down, then back to the table, "What card?" He asked.

"The card that was in your hand a moment ago." She demanded as she hastily gestured towards him, "The one with a regent's image. I saw it clearly, but now it is nowhere to be found."

"Oh, that?" He inquired before he laughed to himself, "Just a little trick I learned on my travels." He thrust his hand forward and the card in question was once again visible, "See? The card's in my right hand, then I flip it like so…" He did the action as he said it, then held up his opposite hand for her to see, "Presto! It's in my left!"

She pushed her glasses up her nose as her mouth fell open, "Fascinating!" She declared, "You seem to have mastered the legendary art of teleportation."

He screwed his face up and shook his head, "What? No, it's just sleight of hand. Anyone can do it with enough practice."

"Sleight of hand?" She mused as she looked up in the ceiling in thought, "I am not familiar with that particular discipline."

"It's all about deceiving the eye and fooling the senses." He explained before he put his hand behind his head, "For example…" He then suddenly pulled his hand forward with a card balanced between his fingers, "Ta-daa! I just made a card appear out of nowhere." He sent a wry smile her way, "Or so it seems. But, I was actually just hiding it up my sleeve."

"Ah, I see…" She replied, still consumed by her willingness to learn, "What an amusing hobby." She then leant forward on the table and rested her chin in her hands, "Do you have any other tricks? I would be interested to see more."

He raised an eyebrow and clicked his tongue, "Interested enough to give me, say, three peach pastries in exchange?"

She eagerly nodded and made a promise to give him four the next time they were near a place that sold them before he started to show her the newest form of magic to fascinate her.

Robin looked over at the two of them with a beam upon her face. Even after they had suffered a tragedy such as the loss of their Exalt, the Shepherds still managed to find ways to make one-another happy. "Excuse me," She called to the bar maid, "Where did you put the team's weapons? I've been asked to check the condition of one of them."

She gestured towards the door, whilst still preoccupied with gathering the numerous glasses that the Shepherds had emptied. "Up the stairs, near the end of the hall, you'll find our arms storage room."

The tactician nodded her head and followed her direction.

A short while later, Robin found herself rummaging through the box of weapons placed beside an ornate oak door, "Let's see…" She mumbled as she rifled through them, "The lances and axes are kept around here somewhere…" She balanced a particularly beaten sword in her hands and raised her eyebrows at the state of it, "I'll just take a quick inventory and see if any need repairs or replacing." She mused – though she already knew the fate of the weapon she held. She looked around herself, unsure as to where the rest of the weapons were being held. "Somewhere around here?" She quizzed herself before she triumphantly slapped her hands together, "The arms storage room, I presume." She chirped as she lifted the flap of the tent and walked inside.

Inside said room, the Prince carefully stepped out of the tub he had been bathing in with a smile on his face. He had needed that kind of relaxation, but his calm state would not last long.

Robin, unaware of what she might find inside, continued on in a brazen fashion. "All right then, I'll just head in and –" She suddenly let out a scream of surprise as she found herself staring at her Captain in the nude.

"Robin?!" He gasped whilst his hands tried to desperately cover as much as they could, "Where'd you come from?"

She gestured towards the entrance from which she had just come and tried to form a worded response, but all that came out was a high-pitched squeak-squeal combination.

"Blazes, what are _you_ screaming for?" Chrom asked as he desperately tried to grab a towel with his free hand, "If anyone should be screaming, it's me, isn't it?" His eyes flicked to the towel to grasp its whereabouts, before they then returned their focus to her. "You aren't supposed – _ouch_!" He yowled in pain as Robin threw something in his general direction.

She taken hold of anything that she could find round her – anything at all – to lob at him and distract her from her consuming embarrassment and shame. Embarrassment for the fact that she had walked in on the Prince of Ylisse in such a state of undress, and shame for the way that looking at him in said state made her feel.

"Stop it!" He demanded whilst he tried to dodge flying objects, "Stop throwing things!" He continued, though apparently all to no avail as a metallic object clattered at his side, "Hey, that's sharp!" He managed to duck the last item she sent his way and he started to walk towards her, wearing nothing at all.

Robin looked him up and down and bit her lip as she felt a warmth bubble in her gut as she took in the sight before her. The way the water droplets cascaded down his chest and abdomen, and the way the remnants sunlight caught his wet skin… It did things to her that she didn't even know could be done – and she dare not look down any further than his navel. She hastily shook her head and blushed, "Have you _no_ shame?!" She turned her head in the opposite direction and looked towards the door from which she had entered, "Noble or not, you should _at least_ wear a towel when you address a lady!"

"But, you…" He snatched the towel from the table beside her and wrapped it around his waist, "You were the one who walked in on me!" He pulled the towel tight and pointed behind her, "Do you mind leaving now?"

She shook her head and made a hasty retreat. As she stomped down the hall, she smirked and chewed on her bottom lip as she remembered the sight she had just taken in. She was sure that it was one she would not soon forget, though she did feel somewhat dirty when it came to the enjoyment she felt from having witnessed it. With flushed cheeks and a rapidly beating heart, she found her way into the _real_ arms storage room.

The following morning, the Shepherds banded together and strode towards the ship that would take them towards the mainland.

Chrom turned to Fredrick and sighed as he looked over at the rising sun, "Once we reach the harbour, we shall be heading west, then north, right?" He asked his most trusted knight.

As he stepped onto the plank behind the Prince, said knight shook his head, "I'm sorry, milord, but we're going to have to go north first, then west." Once he was safely onboard, he placed his arms behind his back and bowed, "There is a spell of Risen that we unfortunately must take care of."

The Prince rolled his eyes and grumbled, "I suppose duty calls." He noticed Robin out of the corner of his eye as she walked down to below deck with a small blade in her hand, "I will be with you momentarily." He said as he raised his hand and left his aide in a state of befuddlement.

A few minutes later, the Prince walked into the room in which his tactician had entered. He ruffled his hair and stammered, still flustered from their encounter the previous night.

"I…" She began as she polished the small dagger in her hand, "I'm sorry, Chrom." She finally managed to say with a feeble smile.

The Prince gestured towards the weapon in her hands, "Are we done throwing things?"

"I think…" She quickly returned it to the rack with its brethren and took a step towards the Captain, "I don't know what happened." She admitted as she bit her thumb, "Something just snapped…"

"Well, no harm done." Chrom replied with a chortle, "The Gods' justice perhaps, for my earlier blunder!" He pulled her hand away from her mouth and delicately dragged the tip of his thumb across her chin as he did so.

She flushed an even brighter pink than she had done before, "Well, anyway, thanks for being so good-natured about it all. I feel terrible about the soap dish." She blurted, before she stretched up to caress the side of his head, "How's your ear doing?"

"Better." He admitted as he leant into her touch, "It still stings a little, but better." A wry smile played on his lips as he pressed her hand against his cheek, "In any case, look on the bright side: we've both seen each other naked now, right? So I guess we've got nothing left to hide." He bit into his bottom lip and pulled her towards him, "In a way, we're closer than ever."

Her lips parted as her breath became ragged, "Not the most appropriate way for a man and woman to get to know each other…" She replied breathlessly whilst her eyes inspected the floor, as though it were obscenely fascinating, "But… I suppose as long as nobody else knows…"

The Prince laughed and shook his head, "It's like we're partners in crime sharing an unsavoury past!" He smiled and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, "Anything that brings us closer together will make us strong on the battlefield, just you wait!"

She giggled and looked up to him as she edged closer still, "Partners in crime?" She asked before she chortled once more, "I like the thought of that." She took a step backwards and stretched out her hand for him to shake, "Well, partner, your secret is safe with me."

"I do have one more question to ask you," He said after he had applied a firm grip onto her hand, "Did you like what you saw?" He asked in a low, sultry voice.

She felt her heart start to race and pound against her ribs after he had spoken, "How would you like me to answer that?" She replied in little more than a squeak.

"Honestly." He responded in a blunt tone.

She looked down at his hand on hers and was thankful that he always wore gloves so that he could not feel the sweatiness of her palms as she fumbled for the right way to voice her answer. "Yes," She mumbled, "I liked it very much."

Using the hand she had offered him, he pulled her into an embrace before he ran his fingers across her cheekbone, "That's what I wanted to hear."

"And you?" She asked as he closed the gap between them, "Did you enjoy looking at me in that state of undress?"

He chuckled and flashed her a crooked-smile, "I think you already know the answer to that.

"I just want to hear you say it." She blurted.

He leant in even closer, so that there were millimetres between their lips and whispered: "Gods' yes." The Prince then slid his hand round the back of her neck before he asked her: "Can I kiss you now?"

She nodded, "Please."

He leant forward and covered her mouth with his, the way that he had been wanting to ever since they had shared their first peck.

Robin moaned against his lips before she thrust her pelvis forward and pressed her hips against his.

He responded to her moan with one of his own before he pushed her back against the table behind them. In desperation, he swept his hand over the surface and knocked all the items on it to the floor before he lifted the woman on it.

She pulled his hips forward and slotted them between her legs so that she could feel his bulge against her.

They parted lips for a few moments, both breathless and looking the other up and down as they tried to take in every detail of the event.

"I thought you didn't want to do anything that wasn't 'proper'?" Chrom asked with a wry smile as his chest rose and fell heavily.

She laced her fingers in his hair and planted a kiss on his cheek, "That was until it was our little secret." She then wrapped her legs around his waist, "Unless you're worried what other people might think if they knew what we were doing?"

"People be damned," He responded, "Unless you don't want to… Do this?"

"I want you, Chrom," Robin admitted with a hint of desperation in her voce, "I want this and so much more."

The Prince pulled her against his body and pressed his lips against her ear, "And I want you. I want to take you here and now, and I want to be inside you as you experience the most intense and pleasurable ecstasy you have ever felt." He gently placed his hand on her neck and ran his thumb up towards her chin to tilt it upwards.

Her head fell back as he covered her throat in kisses and she moaned quietly all the while.

"Milord?" Fredrick called from the door after he had cleared his throat, "You are needed above deck."

The Captain groaned under his breath and rolled his eyes, "Could the man have worse timing?" He asked before he placed a peck upon her cheek, "To be continued?"

"I hope so," She replied before she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He reluctantly released her from his grasp before he walked past the knight and out the door.

Robin looked over to where Fredrick stood as he seemingly glared at her. "I know that you don't like me, but –"

"It's none of my business." He interrupted before he turned on his heel and left her in a flustered and breathless state.


	18. Paralogue II: The Secret Seller

Robin emerged from below deck red-faced as flustered as she readied herself to address the rest of the crew. By the time she had built up the courage to leave, the ship had already set sail and a number of her comrades were already deep in conversation.

The mercenary they had recruited clung to the side of the ship whilst he looked out to the sea, both in awe and fear of its majesty.

"Heya, gramps!" The blonde Manakete beside him shouted as she prodded the folded material under her arm.

Gregor turned to face her with an uncomfortable grimace on his face, "Gramps?" He quizzed, "What is this gramps? If Gregor is gramps, then little girl is great-great-great-great-granny."

Nowi pouted and folded her arms, "So you know how old I am, huh?" She then did a pirouette and flashed him a cute smile, "Weird. Most people can't stop talking about how young I look."

"Is just, how you say, flatulence?" He asked before he burst into laughter and smacked her on the shoulder. He then stopped and tilted his head to the side, "No, wait… Flippery?"

She shook her head.

"Flatness?" He continued, still unable to find the word he wanted, "Gregor does not remember." He conceded as he threw his arms in the air. "Is that words when people say lies to make other person feel better."

"No idea what you're talking about." She said before she puffed out her cheeks and folded her arms, "Anyway, I have something to ask you."

"If you want to borrow money, answer is no." He plunged his hands into his pockets and pulled them inside-out, "Gregor is poor like beggar."

She rolled her eyes and giggled, "Yes, I know that. That's why I want to give you something."

He returned his pockets to their previous place and pressed hand to his chest, "You give Gregor shiny gold coin?"

She shook her head, "No, Chrom doesn't let me have money. I always end up losing it."

He tilted his head from side-to-side and stuck out his bottom lip, "Agreed." He said as he remembered all the times she had lost her money whilst at the markets on the way to Farfort, "Gregor too is sooner trusting senile squirrel with life savings!"

Her mouth fell open, "Hey, for your information, I happen to be quite smart!" She proclaimed when she took offense at his words, "I just don't care about money, is all. Us Manaketes don't use it much."

The mercenary guffawed and threw his arm around the small woman's shoulders, "Ah, is very good! Money is root of evil." He then started to walk her forward and away from the side of the boat, "So then, what you give Gregor?"

"I knitted you a big woolly vest!" She declared as she pulled the material out from under her arm and held it up for him, "See? It's got shoulder pads built in!"

"Good grieving…" Gregor grumbled under his breath, "Now this looks like 'gramps' clothing." He then shook his head, "Also, Gregor is no good in sweater. Is too hot, yes?"

"Yeah, but this one is really light." She said as she demonstrated this by waving it around in the wind, "It really breathes! It's lined with Manakete scales."

He raised his eyebrow and leaned in closer, "Scale of Manakete?" He asked in fascination as he took it from her, "Gregor is stunned. How are you finding such priceless artefacts?"

She bounced up and down and clapped her hands, "See? I thought you'd be impressed!" She came to a standstill and shrugged her shoulders, "I just had some lying around, so don't worry about it."

"Then Gregor accepts wonderful gift with much gratitude!" He declared as he pressed the vest to his chest.

Nowi chortled in glee, "Glad you like it."

Gregor then pulled the vest over his head and beamed at how well it fitted him, which sent the Manakete in front of him into a state of overwhelming excitement.

On the other side of the ship, a makeshift training ground had been made, because the warriors could not miss any opportunity to get in more practice – even when at sea.

"Panne, aren't you going to join us for some sparring?" Kellam asked the lone Taguel.

She turned to him with folded arms, then shook her head, "No."

"Can you not find a partner?" She continued to enquire politely, "Because I'm free if you'd like to –"

"When I fight, it is to the death," She retorted in a blunt tone, "I am not interested in playing at war."

The knight looked to the floor and resumed his attempt at including her, "Yes, but we –"

"Have you forgotten who I am, man-spawn?" She interjected again with venom, "I am a Taguel! In beast form, I cannot hold back until my thirst for blood is slaked." She then turned to him and stared him down, "If you don't mind having your throat torn out, then let us spar by all means." She said through gritted teeth.

The knight took a step back and placed his hands on his hips as he oozed confidence, "Oh, I don't know. I think I'd be all right."

Panne let out a short, sharp laugh and threw her head back, "And why is that?"

"Well, this massive suit of armour I trundle around in is pretty much impregnable." He proclaimed before he wrapped his knuckles against his breastplate.

"Do not be so confident, iron man." She spat back, "If you fight me, I will grant no quarter. Do not expect me to stop until your guts are on the ground." She took another step closer and said under her breath: "I cannot be held responsible for the consequences."

"Oh, erm…" Kellam found himself at a loss for words as he looked anywhere but at the Taguel that threatened him, "Well, all right. That's fair, I suppose." He then cleared his throat and raised his hands in surrender, "But maybe you could stop right before the guts part?"

She let out a rambunctious guffaw and closed her hands into fists.

Chrom leant against the ship's mast with folded arms and looked over to his most trusted knight with a sigh, "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

Fredrick gritted his teeth, "It is about when we were back in camp," He started before he cleared his throat, "My deepest apologies, milord." He mumbled. "Had I known you'd run from tent to tent rending the posters, I never would have –"

The Prince clenched his jaw, "Gods, I've never been so embarrassed in all my days!" He grumbled as his frustration towards the knight that interrupted his romantic moment increased, "My sister nearly pulled a muscle laughing!" He exclaimed whilst he gestured towards the Princess as she laughed and joked with Libra. He then took a deep breath and slumped back against the wooden pole behind him, "Listen, Fredrick. We need to talk." He stated with a grimace, "I just wish you could have waited a little longer." He finished under his breath. He then shook his head and looked back up to meet the eye of the anxious knight, "I know everything you do is for my sake, and I appreciate it. But it's…"

Fredrick rubbed his face and brushed his hair from his eyes whilst he waited nervously for the man to resume his speech.

The Prince tilted his head from side-to-side, then did what was expected of him, "Well, at times, it's a little extreme, and other times, it's damn near traumatic!" He then slammed his fist into his chest, "I'm a grown man, Fredrick, and I'm capable of taking care of myself."

The knight shook his head and sighed, "It is not my place to doubt your capability, milord, but I've duties as a knight." He stated before he looked over to the jovial, blonde girl in a primrose dress, "If anything were to happen to you or Lissa, I couldn't…" His voice trailed off as he became consumed with the sadness the mere mental image of such a thing caused, "I don't know if I could stand it."

"But you do see the difference between being a knight and being a nanny?" The Prince protested.

The knight-come-nanny allowed his mouth to fall open as he tried to think of something constructive to say to argue against the Captain's objection. "I'm sorry, milord," He finally said whilst he straightened up to stand tall, "but I would risk your embarrassment rather than forsake my duty."

Chrom let out a deep sigh as he prepared to fight the man further, "Fine! Fine. Let's try this again." He clasped his hands together behind his back and pushed his heels together, "Let's pretend you're 'milord', and I'm your loyal knight. Now, let's say you sneeze." He leant forward and narrowed his eyes, "Just one, little sneeze…" He then grabbed the man's arm without warning and startled him into creating a small, embarrassing squeak, "Suddenly, I come dashing up to you with blanket and tea in hand! Or, let's imagine you make an off-hand remark about how fish sounds good, and I ride across two mountains to a freezing river to secure dinner!"

Fredrick folded his arms and wobbled his head as he chuntered to himself.

"Or, Heavens preserve us, let's suppose you look tired, or perhaps even yawn, so I bring a parade of increasingly arcane herbal cures to your tent for next hour!" He then released the man from his grip and raised an eyebrow, "How would that make you feel?"

The knight's brows met as he realised just how overly enthusiastic he was when it came to the protection of his aide, "Milord, I…" He blew a raspberry and shook his head, "I would be enraged, milord. And humiliated." He admitted like a naughty school child.

"You see? At some point, such assistance becomes a burden." The Prince replied solemnly, "I respect your sense of duty as a knight, but you must be sane about it!" He folded his arms again and looked over to the Princess, then the rest of the men and women who were scattered across the ship, "You waste too much time and energy on my sister and myself, and it saddens us." He then placed a hand on his loyal knight's shoulder and gave him a comforting smile, "If you want to make us happy, take some time for yourself. Relax! Enjoy your life!"

"Is that an order, sire?" He asked his Captain with a stony expression.

Chrom's hand dropped to his side before he pinched his lips together, then sighed, "If it was, I've no doubt you would obey without question." He then shook his head, "But that would defeat the point. It's not an order, Fredrick. It's a request. From one friend to another."

"Milord…" Fredrick gasped as he grimaced. He then took a deep, steadying breath and responded calmly. "Very well. If it is your wish, I shall limit my actions to a bare minimum." He then slammed a closed fist over his head and bent his head forward, "I apologise for any trouble my efforts may have caused until now."

"Thanks for your understanding," The Prince proclaimed as he offered his friend his hand, "And for your dedication."

He took said hand and shook it enthusiastically as a beam spread across his face, "It is my pleasure to serve, milord." He then chuckled under his breath, "That is, within reason."

The two men shared a jovial moment of laughter as the red-haired Pegasus knight on board the ship with them walked over.

"Fredrick?" Cordelia enquired as she tapped him on the shoulder, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

The armoured man in question turned to his Prince as though to ask for his approval.

Wordlessly, he walked away and sent a wink the way of his friend in jest as he left them to their conversation.

Fredrick blushed and looked down to the blanks beneath him as he hoped that the beautiful woman before him hadn't seen his reaction.

"The supplies have been loaded and everything is accounted for, sir." She said in a matter-of-fact tone whilst she gestured towards the crates behind her with her thumb.

"Ah, good work. Thank you." The knight said after he had cleared his throat and composed himself once more, "Next, may I ask you to –"

"Inspect the worn weapons and scrolls?" She interjected, "Already done, sir." She then raised her hand and pulled opened a piece of folded parchment that she held in the other, "Oh, but I did have a number of questions regarding the layout of the camp once we get back to shore."

Fredrick stared at her, in awe and dopey eyed at the majesty that was the woman's organisations skill.

"Fredrick?" She pushed.

He shook his head and offered her a contented smile, "I was just thinking how little you have changed from when I knew you in Ylisse. Back when you saved the Royal Pegasus knights. Always working harder than everyone and finding some task that needs doing…" His words trailed off as he seemingly became lost in the memory.

Cordelia tucked her red hair behind her ear and blushed at his praise.

"Phila once confessed to me that she would have been lost without your help." He continued with a newfound warmth that complimenting her gave him, "I'm convinced it was her intention to eventually name you her successor."

Her cheeks grew even redder as she formed a stammered reply, "Ph-Phila said that?!"

He nodded with certainty, "I envied her, in truth. I've often wished that I possessed a successor of your calibre."

She let out a giggle as she tucked more hair behind her ears, "Come now, Fredrick, sir! You go too far." She then looked around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation, "People will get the wrong impression if they overhear such flattery."

"The wrong impression?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, before he suddenly realised what she meant, "Ah, yes. I see." He then cleared his throat and brushed down his armour. "Apologies, milady. I'm afraid I'm not as sensitive as you to how such things can be perceived."

"Of course not." She retorted with a grimace, "Sometimes it feels as if every man only wishes to woo me…"

"Indeed, the stories of your colourful past certainly precede you." He admitted innocently.

"Stories?" She inquired with worry etched upon every line of her face, "What stories?" She then grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him, "Fredrick, what stories?!"

The knight grimaced and brushed her off before he hastily retreated to a far corner of the ship, with the woman in hot pursuit.

Once off the ship, Robin threw her arms out wide and took in a deep breath of the land air. Nothing felt as good as being on solid ground after a rocky ride on the sea. After she had fully taken in its beauty, she turned to the side and noticed something that worried her.

A pale woman stumbled towards her as she complained and groaned whilst she gripped her stomach.

"S-Sully?" She stuttered as she saw the state her friend was in, "Oh Gods, Sully, what's wrong?! You look like a corpse!" She exclaimed, "So worn out and thin…" Her eyes then grew wide as she took a closer look at her friend's complexion, "And your skin – it's _green_!"

The armoured girl collapsed onto a nearby bench and pouted whilst she breathed heavily.

"Are you suffering from sea sickness? Have you been poisoned?" Robin asked, beside herself with worry, "What have you eaten lately?"

She looked up at the tactician with watery eyes, "J-just the… Dried seaweed you gave me." She mumbled, "Ate the whole bag last night." She slammed her hands to her mouth and made a retching sound as though she were about to vomit.

The pale-haired woman continued to stare at her, perplexed, "Wait, did you say… The _whole_ bag?"

She nodded and grabbed her stomach again as it started to gripe, "Is that bad?"

Robin looked her up and down. She was sure that the answer to the woman's question should have been obvious, but she responded anyway, "Sully, you're supposed to tear off a tiny piece and rehydrate it with water first." She then patted the sickly woman's back, "The chunk I gave you was a month's supply. If you ate the whole thing…"

Almost on cue, Sully's stomach growled and bubbled underneath her hands and she let out a groan of pain.

"Oh, dear heavens," Her friend muttered, "Your poor bowels!"

With a weak arm, she managed to poke Robin in the stomach, "Kill you for this."

She grimaced and held her close, "Sully, I am so, so sorry! I should have explained in more detail!"

She shook her head and waved her hand, "My own d-damn fault," She muttered before her intestine let out another growl, "Taking shortcuts… But I won't make that mistake again." She wiped the sweat from her brow on the back of her hand, "Gonna start training, rebuild muscles… Soon as I'm better."

Robin took her hand and looked towards her with a frown, "You must let me help you somehow. I just feel so awful about this."

The young knight shrugged, "Well, I don't know… Maybe…" She clutched her stomach once more, "Oh G-Gods! Here it comes again!" She nearly shouted before she covered her face and ran towards to closest building.

"Yikes!" The young tactician whispered to herself, "That did not sound good…" She then looked over to the worried Virion and gestured for him to follow her.

He did so with an eager nod before he jogged after her.

Later that night, in the snow-covered plains a fair few miles north of the harbour, a merchant looked upon an injured and armour-clad man in despair. "Blast…" He mumbled to himself, "It seems all hope is lost." He then rummaged in his bag to find something for the man that lay before him, "Still, hold fast. I'll treat your wounds."

The solider held onto the bloody patch that spread through the linen of his trouser leg, "It's t-too late…" He grunted as he tried to force himself into a sitting position.

Chrom ran over to where the two men were and knelt beside them, "What's happened here?!" He demanded, with the rest of the Shepherds in tow.

"Nothing but death ahead, travellers." The merchant informed them as he tried to wrap a bandage around the other man's thigh, "I'd turn back if I were you…" He looked up at them with a solemn expression, "Whatever your business here, it will have to wait."

The Prince and Robin looked at each other, both of them fully aware that they had very little business that far north, but – despite the fact it would set them back for their journey west – they also knew that they could not leave them alone in their current state. "Just tell us what happened." Chrom said in a gentle tone as he placed a hand on the distraught man's shoulder.

"Bandits have blocked the road ahead," The merchant informed them as he gestured towards the road the Shepherds needed to take, "They're demanding a king's ransom in illicit tolls for all who wish to pass."

"They think to profiteer on refugees?" The Captain asked in horror, "Despicable!"

"Our caravan's livelihood is at stake. We'll do no business in this country now…" The merchant pulled the bandage in his hands into a tight bow and pouted as he thought about the terrible fate that had befallen him.

Fredrick stepped forward and cleared his throat, "The flow of goods must be secured, milord, or the people are likely to starve." He informed him in a hushed voice.

"Then we'll secure it." The Prince declared as he returned to his feet. He then pointed towards the man he had been addressing, then back to his vehicle, "You and your caravan can wait here. We'll let you know when it's safe." He then broke into a run and returned to the fray once more.

On the other side of the snowy expanse, stood two men that were the mirror-images of each other.

"Vincent, darling?" The first said to the second with a pout.

"Yes, Victor?" The second asked with a similarly stuck-out bottom lip.

"I daresay we've come across a village." The first said again with a malicious sneer.

"And what a thriving little hamlet it is, Victor!" The other twin said before he clicked his tongue.

Victor chortled, "Indeed. I think it'll make for a fine bit of pillaging, Vincent."

"It most certainly will, Victor."

He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Well, then. I believe it's my turn to do the honours, isn't it, Vincent?"

Said man turned to his sibling and placed held his hand, "I do believe it is, Victor!" He then pointed his index finger towards the other man in the conversation, "Oh, but try not to kill them all this time, hmm? It tends to cut into profits." They then both clapped and stormed towards a small woman with a red ponytail.

She placed her hands on her hips and stood before the village they planned to attack, "Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid this village is closed."

Victor pushed his palm against the woman's shoulder and continued to push his way into her personal space, "Well, aren't you a fetching young thing? And fetching young things fetch good coin." He turned to his brother and winked, "In fact, the gold you net from the slavers will build Vincent a fine home!"

The woman pulled a knife from the garter on her thigh and held it to her attacker's throat, "Careful, love." She hissed under her breath, "We traders are known to slash more than prices." As a warning, she slid the tip of the blade across the man's cheek.

In the near distance, Fredrick gestured towards the conflict before them. "That village is in danger!" He announced in desperation, "One of us must ride ahead and warn them what's coming."

Cordelia flew past the knight and sent a nod his way, "I shall do it." She announced before she disappeared beyond the trees.

Fredrick rolled his eyes and then followed after her with a grumble under his breath.

Whilst the others ran into battle, Lissa tapped Libra on the shoulder to gain his attention. "How come you vanish after each battle? Do you have a hobby or whatever?" She asked with a cocked brow.

"If there is a place of worship nearby, I pray there and purify my heart." He replied sincerely with a nod of his head.

She made a quiet sound of surprise, then held her staff in front of her as though she was prepared to use it as a weapon.

As the Shepherds ran into battle, Robin took hold of the Prince's arm and pulled him back, "Chrom, promise you won't leave me." She said as she maintained her hold on him, "Promise you'll stay safe."

"Don't worry, I'm doing just fine." He reassured her, "I would never leave you to fend for yourself." He then cleared his throat after he had spoken and they both blushed.

As the Prince ruffled his hair and tried to act as though he was not flustered, Robin pointed towards the merchant that had taken it upon herself to defend the village. "We have to help her!" She exclaimed before she took hold of his hand and dragged him forward.

"Milady, are you hurt?" He shouted as they grew nearer, "Do you need…" He was about to offer her assistance, until he saw what exactly was unfolding before him.

She held her sword at an odd angle as she used it to cut down her attacker with ease.

"Oh." The Prince mumbled to himself, "You're fine." He shrugged and turned to the fair-haired woman at his side, "Well, I guess it was silly of me to be worried, eh?"

The red-haired merchant nodded and laughed, "Yes, but it's sweet all the same, handsome."

He raised his eyebrow at her remark, "You seem to have things well in hand, but I hope you won't mind a little company?" He asked as he awkwardly looked over his shoulder to where his disgruntled companion stood. "Just until we sort these rogues out." He continued, as though he needed to justify his actions.

The woman punched him on the arm and giggled, "Aw, you _are_ worried! That's adorable!" She then slipped her arm around his and pulled him away into battle, "I welcome the assistance!"

His tactician squeaked and grumbled to herself as she followed behind her Captain and his newest friend.

Meanwhile, Cordelia and Fredrick had made it to the hamlet's walls and spoke to the town's elder.

"That peddler woman was fighting to protect the village, you say?" He asked as he stroked hi moustache, "That kind of warmth is more than welcome in these cold lands." He then offered the staff that he held to the woman before him, "Here, please use this to heal her if she's hurt."

The redhead nodded and took it from him with a simple: 'thank you' before she flew back to the others.

After they had dispatched of a few brigands together, the woman and Chrom separated as they followed different targets.

Amidst their separation, Robin tapped her Captain's arm to gain his attention. "So, you like the flirtatious merchant, huh?" She inquired in a grumble.

"No," He retorted with a laugh, then turned back to her and laughed some more, "You're jealous, aren't you?" He asked whilst still chortling.

"Of course not!" She snapped back before she turned her nose in the air, "You can talk to any woman you want. We only kissed… Once." She then scoffed and tried to pretend that she really didn't care, despite the fact that it could not be farther from the truth.

He took a step towards her and winked, "You can't stop thinking about that either, can you?"

Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet and started to burn, "I mean… It's not always on my mind…" She then tried her best to look everywhere but at the man who caused her heart to race, then she allowed a wry smile to spread across her lips. "You said 'either'."

He thrust his hand into his hair and ruffled it as he nervously babbled.

She was about to pull him closer – momentarily forgetting where they were – as she saw the head brigand sneak up behind the Prince.

The man threw his axe towards the Captain and punctured his cape so that he was pinned to a tree beside them.

Robin grabbed the sword from the hand of the stranded Chrom and thrust it into the gut of her aggressor.

He crumpled to the floor as blood oozed from the wound and bubble from his mouth. "I…" He coughed and spat red liquid on the white snow, "I see an open field, Vincent…" He croaked as he fell onto his back, "Such beautiful flowers…"

The tactician pulled the sword from his abdomen after she had watched the light disappear from his eyes, then proceeded to rescue the flailing Chrom.

The Captain grumbled and cleared his throat as they walked away from the violent scene they had created.

"A thousand thanks, good sir." The brown-haired merchant said after they Shepherds had returned to him and his injured friend, "I'd feared our goods would spoil before reaching the market. I am certain the townsfolk will be happier for the fresh food as well." He continued as he and Fredrick carried the soldier into the back of the man's caravan.

The female merchant stood beside the team and smiled, "It seems you've done a kindness to my fellow merchants." She stated as she made sure the clasp on her bag was tightly shut. "The name's Anna." She declared after she was convinced she had everything in order, "Some folks like to call me the Secret Seller." She then sent a wink the Prince's way, "Next time we meet, I'll be sure to cut you an extra-special deal."

Chrom's brows furrowed, "Secret Seller?" He asked as he stroked his chin, "That sounds familiar."

She giggled and nodded, "I'd tell you more, but then it wouldn't be much of a secret, now would it?" She then turned on her heel and started to walk away, "Until next time, happy shopping, and may the Gods of the open road keep you!"


End file.
